


The Silver Dragons

by sabashhhh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Character Death, Dragonstone, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones Spoilers, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Major Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Queen Daenerys, Sibling Incest, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabashhhh/pseuds/sabashhhh
Summary: When Robert Baratheon killed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the Trident, sacked King's Landing, been named Usurper and King of the Seven Kingdoms.Queen Rhaella Targaryen gave birth to not just Daenerys but to another daughter, Daenys. Both little princesses were taken away to the Free Cities with their older brother, Prince Viserys to wander and scorn Westeros from taking their rightful places as King and Princesses of the Seven Kingdoms.Daenys is tasked to look after Daenerys as she conquers. Daenerys has everything while Daenys does not. Love is never given to a Targaryen and Daenys never felt its truest return.She will have to set herself to the test. She will love and lose, but to love two Starks. Daenys will just have to choose and her heart will break for one and it will be healed by another. But by which? Jon or Bran?We'll just have to find out.





	1. Bryght Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and season 8 sucks. Dont agree? Tough luck. Also, I'm not a very good writer so I'm doing my best here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. ^^
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter is short. But again, please enjoy!

"Have you named it yet, Dae?" 

Dany spoke out as she saw her twin sister's form looking out towards the sea to watch Jon Snow and his men land on the shores. Being greeted by Lord Tyrion and Missandei. Daenys turned as she looked almost alike her older twin, Dany. 

Daenys had long silvery white hair opposed to Dany's whose wore golden silvery. Daenys had more braids than Dany as she earned them in Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, Mereen, Vaes Dothrak, and in Mereen again. Her braids were personal victories as well as for her sister. She had three large braids and smaller ones intertwining with each other as the rest of her white silver hair was curled to her lower back. 

Both women wore black dresses with matching trousers and riding boots. Yet Daenys had silver metal sewn into her chest area. More like armor, red rubies were set in the breast area to show off her Targaryen sigil. It was her way of honoring Rhaegar. By her side she had a Valyrian steel sword. Gifted to her in Mereen by Ser Barristan Selmy on her fifteenth name day. Ser Barristan claimed it was Dark Sister's twin sword. A sword he found when traveling to find the Targaryen heirs. 

He gave it to Daenys as she earned her right. Claiming she was Visenya reborn. Ser Barristan Selmy was like the father she never had. He counciled her, taught her to fight, and behave as a knight should. Teaching her all about Westeros as Dany was too busy trying to keep the Former Salve Cities from tyranny. 

Daenys turned and face her sister. Smiling and nodding at her. 

"Aye, I named it "Bryght Brother." After our beautiful brother, Rhaegar." Daenys said smiling gently at her twin who was circling around the painted table. Holding a carving wolf's head, placing it on Dragonstone where three dragons circled it. 

Dany looked up with a serious face-

"Our beautiful brother was not very bright. He was stupid to fall for a northern woman. He and she ruined our family." Dany hissed to herself. 

"Yes, but we have Ned Stark's bastard. The man who could do no wrong brought a bastard into the world." Daenys raised a brow. Earning a smile from Dany. 

"Aye. A bastard who will bend the knee like King Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt." Both Daenys and Dany chuckled at that. As they chuckled, Tyrion walked in. 

"Forgive me, your graces... but they're here."

Tyrion was wondering what was making these girls laugh. Was it because they have the wolf in their jaws? Were they just making each other merry? After all this was the place they were both born in. 

"Good, Dae, care to escort your Queen?" Dany smiled as Daenys offered her arm to Dany as Daenys winked to Tyrion who gave a nod in approval. Guiding the Dragons to what might become their dinner if Jon Snow does not tread carefully into. 

As so, Daenys helped Dany onto her throne. Dany fixed herself, just as so, Jon Snow and Ser Davos Seaworth were presented to their most royal highnesses. Jon was lightly overwhelmed by the Dothraki, Jon saw the Dragon Queen and all her glory. She had a hard yet tender stare. As he looked onto her, he noticed another Daenerys? Just as he was about to speak, Jon was bombarded by all of Daenerys titles. It was a lot to comprehend. "Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons." Then Missandei went on to Daenys-

"I also present her Serene Highness, Daenys Lightborn, of House Targaryen, Khalakki of the Great Grass Sea, Vizhadi Lajak, The Champion of the Bay of Dragons, and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms."

Missandei sounded honored when she spoke of the Champion. Daenys loved being called Vizhadi Lajak for in Dothraki roughly translated to Silver Fighter. In Mereen she was called The Silver Knight. Jon and Davos truly forgot about the second Targaryen woman. She was rarely ever or never spoken about. In a way, the two men were a little embarrassed as they didnt know how to greet her. Daenys stared at the two men, both switching their eyes to Dany. That's where it began. 

"This is Jon Snow, King in the North." Ser Davos spoke up. Missandei, Tyrion, Grey Worm blinked. As in "that's it?" Jon looked at Davos for brief second. It made Daenys snicker to herself. Placing her elegant fingers to her lips as Jon turned around, Daenys moved her hands back to cross her chest. Moving an arm to hover over her sword, Bryght Brother. 

Daenys tuned out the argument. Daenys didnt like the arguing until Jon Snow tried to move forward. 

Dany though stood up- her eyes now aflame. Daenys knows that look and she glides just as quietly as Jon stared at her. 

"So many men tried killing my sister and I. We can't remember their names. I wonder if your father allowed your best friend to murder two baby girls in their cribs?" Dany stood in front of Jon. His eyes didn't break hers, yet he felt bad for the two girls. 

Dany continued, Daenys though, had gently snuck her arm around Dany's middle. Causing her to look at Daenys. Whose eyes spoke the sorrow of their past. Two little girls holding their brother, Vis. Vis was cruel but he never meant it. Daenys knew that. Dany wasn't as strong as Daenys. But those two Targaryen eyes stared at Jon Snow. 

"Then you'll be ruling over a grave yard." Dany and Daenys' eyes burned at Jon's whose eyes still didnt falter. Any man who crossed their paths always coward at their eyes. It was some spell that the two girls casted and made men scream, cower, and run in fright. Yet he did not cower, nor bend, nor move from theirs. 

Ser Davos stepped in. He babbled on about Jon's deeds and such- then Jon stopped him about being stabbed in the heart. 

Dany and Daenys looked confused by this until Tyrion interjected. Jon squawked about this and that, Dany's fire grew more and more, Daenys pulled Dany closer to her until Dany was holding onto her sweet sister. Daenys had those gentle sapphire spilling her cool fire onto hers. Dany nodded to her sister in understanding until Tyrion spoke-

"It takes no time to bend the knee. Swear your allegiance to our Queen's cause, put an end to my sister, and together we will protect the North." Tyrion tried-

"Why would I do that? No offense your grace, but your claim rests entirely on YOUR father's claim, that my father overthrew the Mad King, the Lords of the North out their trust in me to lead them. And will continue to do so as well as I can."

Just as Dany was about to speak Daenys interjected-

"Your father's, best friend, Robert Baratheon, the usurper, murder three innocents that day. Our Good sister Princess Elia Martell, our cousins little Rhaenys and newly born Aegon. Your father is just as bad as OUR father." Daenys sprinkled acid onto those last words. It caused Jon to step back. He swallowed hard. He wanted to speak again-

Daenys left the room in a silent and harsh hush. Dany then saw Varys walk in. Not good news, the sand snakes and Yara Greyjoy were captured and or killed by Euron Greyjoy. This quietly upsetted Dany. Gathering herself again, Dany looked up at the two men who were in shock by Daenys' words. 

"Forgive my manners. You'll have supper sent to your rooms and baths drawn for you." Dany turned to give the orders to her Dothraki. Dany turned around to pull Tyrion away. 

"Am I prisoner?" Jon snow called out. 

Dany turned on her heels. Raising a careful brow. 

"Not yet." With that Dany left the room. Leaving Jon Snow to his thoughts and his thoughts were on Daenys' acidic words. 

'My father is an honorable man. He did... he did what he had to do... to get Aunt Lyanna back... he was honorable. He is.' Jon bit his lip and was motioned to his chambers.


	2. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night is approaching Daenys' thoughts but will her sleep make her namesake known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! More chapters will come! ...I hope lol.

Jon was not comfortable getting off the wrong foot with the Targaryen women. Just as Sansa said, Starks don't do well in the South. From experience Sansa had her fair share. Jon though, had a strange attachment to Daenys. She was acidic yet she defended herself as she should. He insulted Daenerys and Daenys by using their father. Yes their father was mad but the women didn't burn the Capitol as they could have but they didn't which means, they have hearts wits. 

Jon had walked down the path with Davos. Jon distracted by those sapphire hues that were branded on his mind. They sparkled and shine so beautifully. That's when Davos spoke up-

"She has a good heart and speaking of good hearts, Missandei of Narth." Davos smiled and such. Missandei though, tilted her head and brought up-

"Forgive me but what is a bastard?" 

Jon Snow was intrigued and moved a bit-

"My mother and father were never married." Jon said softly. 

"You dont have bastards where you're from?" 

"We don't have marriage where I am from so the concept of a bastard doesn't exist." Missandei explained. Jon smiled gently. What an easy life that must be on Narth?

Jon then escorted himself to find a silver woman who wore armor around her chest was watching the sea. Her back leaning against the black dragon glass wall. Three dragons flying over head as Dany got her practice. Daenys stared out then turned her head to see Jon Snow. Still insulted, Jon moved towards the Princess. 

"They're an amazing thing to see." He called out, carefully gliding himself next to Daenys who did not take her eyes off of. She examined him, then turned her head to hear the children screeching and flapping their wings against the sea salted wind. 

"We named them after our brothers. Viserys and Rhaegar." Daenys spoke. 

"And the other?" Jon blinked. Daenys licked her lips and sighed softly-

"After her belated husband. Khal Drogo." Daenys looked out to watch Dany circle around the island. Haltering orders to her children. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." Jon lowered his voice. 

"Of course not. You know nothing, King in the North." Daenys made Jon shoot up. Those last words were Ygritte's. Daenys reminded Jon of her. Opposite of her. Instead of Kissed by Fire. Daenys was Kissed by Ice. 

"Viserion is my mount. The white and gold one." Daenys pointed out with her chin. Viserion was slender, faster, and his fire was more diplomatic. Always knowing where to aim. As small as his fire was. The hotter it was. 

"He is quite the beauty." Jon turned to Daenys who gave a small smile. 

"He gets that from his mother." Daenys said. Referring to Dany. Jon agreed but not about Dany. Aye she was beautiful but Daenys was something else. 

"Forgive me about earlier... I didn't mean to cause harm..." Jon turned to the silver Princess. 

"But you did. Dany may be easily won but not I. It is I YOU need to convince, Jon Snow. If I believe YOU then my sister will." Daenys' sapphire eyes burned at Jon. Who titled his head, he didn't understand why he had to convince Daenys rather than Dany. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The relationship between twins were an odd one. One knew if the other was lying or telling the truth. 

"Alright then. How do I convince you?" Jon spoke. 

"Bend the knee." Daenys turned yet again to face the sea. Jon snorted to himself. 

"Why? Why would I bend the knee towards your sister?" 

"Because she is the best option. After hearing the things about Cersei. I'd rather have my sister on the Iron Throne." Daenys said with her arms across her chest. 

"And you? What about you, princess?" 

"What about me?" Daenys had her eyes on Jon without moving her body. Jon though moved slightly towards her. Carefully trying not to wake the dragon. 

"What becomes of Princess Daenys?" Jon blinked. 

"Whatever I say happens to Princess Daenys." Daenys did not like this conversation. She wanted to avoid it all costs because she just came out from this conversation with Varys, Tyrion, and Dany. 

Not many lords would want Daenys. Especially what Dany said-

'If we must keep the peace, you will marry as will I.'

Daenys wanted to marry for love. Daenys loved only one man but he did not love her the way she loved him. Daario Naharis she loved. He was handsome, strong and stupid. It broke her heart when Dany had him. She loved him from afar and he had eyes only for Dany. He said so himself when they took Mereen. Telling her that no man would satisfy her the way he could try to. There would be no love between them. Just sadness and self pity. 

Daenys blinked that all away. Thanking whatever gods were out there and looked at Jon Snow who stared at her. 

"What?" Daenys blinked.

"Just wondering why you're here? Why have your sister and you have nothing?" Jon said what was on his mind. Now regretting it as Daenys made a face. 

"Nothing indeed, Lord Snow." Daenys insulted by that. Took her leave of Jon Snow. He regretted saying the last bit. But it was true. Why was she here? Dany has everything she could ever want! She could have any Lord or Lady. Dany was the reason why Daenys was here. She had no elegance or prospects. Daenys was just here to be here? It confused her and now she was starting to think Jon was right. Daenys had nothing. 

Jon watched as the Princess grew smaller and smaller in the distance. He didn't mean to say that. He had to find a way to get to Daenys without hurting her feelings anymore than he just did. Daenys was the one who he had to convince. If they dont hurry. The Night King will come. If the Night King wins... they all die and nothing will ever see the light or know what spring is. 

Daenys though took to her chambers. Luckily this time, Daenys had her own room. This room was Rhaegar's or supposedly it was Rhaegar's when he lived on Dragonstone for a time. Dany had their mother's chambers. It was larger than Dany's as Daenys had a wash room, a small library, a balcony overlooking the sea, a fireplace, a large bed with pelts on top. Secret doors that led to the gods know where? 

Daenys decided to just keep to herself for the rest of the evening. She couldn't sleep because of Jon. She took her supper to her room, needing some time to herself is what she told Varys and Tyrion. Daenys looked over the books that Rhaegar had in his room. Nothing special until she came across a book titled. 

"The Long Night of Yi Ti." Intrigued, Daenys took off her clothes, took to a sheer black nightgown to reveal those stunning curves, letting her long hair loose of those victory braids. Sat by the balcony on a chair made of dragon glass. The book was large and she opened to read it. Obviously it was written in Valyrian. 

Depicting the Golden Empire of Yi Ti. Stunning she believed this land was. Talking about how the Bloodstone Emperor made horrible sacrifices, murdering his sister. The Amythest Princess, where everything began to unfold. Daenys flipped through the pages. Her heart grew louder and louder in her ears. Seeing images of the Night King and these so called Others. Bright blue eyes, cold blue skin, and hearing what sounded like metal clashing. Hearing the flames roar, dragons screeching, ice forming and winds blowing. 

Daenys read on but when she was about to approach the man called Yin Tar, "Azhor Ahai", Neferion, Hykroon the Hero, Eldric Shadowchaser, The Last Hero, and The Prince that Was Promised. Daenys was then interrupted by Jon Snow. She came to the door, fixed herself, and opened it. 

Forgetting about her nightgown whose night robe didnt help. Her robe was just as sheer. Revealing round perky breasts. A slender middle, and long silver wavy hair that seemed to run over them but still revealing her bosoms. It didn't faze Daenys since this was normal Qarth attire. Jon Snow seemed to revert his eyes from her form and she looked to herself. Rolling her eyes and covered her chest by folding her arms over her bosoms. 

"Yes, King in the North?" Daenys had forgotten about the book up until now. 

"I wanted to apologize again for what I said- I didnt mean to-" 

"It's fine... I know what you meant... I have a lot on my mind. Come in." Daenys allowed Jon in. 

Her sheer black night robe trailed behind her like an Empress' dress. Behind her night robe were a silver dragon with three heads whose eyes had small tiny rubies in them. Jon walked in, it was warm and toasty in here. Which was good, it was brisk in his room. Only because he asked for more wood for his room. Still he needed to speak to Daenys about the Night King. 

"Princess, you need to understand that I am here to protect my people against the Night King and here, dragonstone has the largest amount of dragon glass to help me win this war or even win this war... please princess. I dont know any other way to convince you or your sister. All I am asking is for you to believe me." 

Jon watched as the Princess turned around. Those sapphire eyes stared at him with understanding. She glided over to him. Blinking and looking up-

"We will help you... if you bend the knee." Daenys stood in front of Jon. By the Old Gods she was just as stubborn as her sister. He swallowed and shook his head. 

"I will not, your grace."

"Then Goodnight, Jon Snow." Daenys looked at the door and at Jon Snow. He sighed heavily in defeat and went out. Closing the door quietly. 

Daenys sighed softly and decided to sleep. Sleep the night away and begin the morning again.


	3. The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenys the Dreamer had prophetic dreams. So will this Daenys.

Premonition dreams were normal in the Valyrian culture. Speaking of things that could or will happen. Such as Daenys the Dreamer. The daughter of Aenar Targaryen. Daenys dreamt of fire and ruin of Valyria. Aenar heeded these dreams and took his family to Dragonstone. Selling everything to years later, The Doom took Valyria and all of its treasures. 

Daenys dreamt of fire and blood. There she also dreamt of a man. A man who walked in shadow and snow. She could not see his face but here she saw another. A man yelling at the younger. Then small beings of leaves and vine. Gathered around a tree with a face who cried out blood. There she also heard crows singing. Seeing above she saw flames and large black tale. In the streets she saw a white mare who did not stir was being engulfed in flames. 

Her next vision took her to the Sept of Baelor. All around were people being merry and cheerful. Looking to see a beautiful man with a woman wearing the sun. A silver haired prince with his princess cladded in Targaryen robes. Daenys called out-

"RHAEGAR!" But no one could hear but the prince frowned silently to see who said his name. Daenys was bewildered by this and a vision took her to the Iron Throne. There she saw a King. A king who went mad. Crying out -

"No! Burn them! Burn them all!" 

Being stabbed in the back by the Kingslayer and back to another vision of Rhaegar and a young woman of black hair and blue roses. Running through the woods. Laughing and singing- there at the end of this dream she saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her. 

He stood in silence as he stood at the edge of the Iron Throne. A crown made of ice as he held it out for Daenys to take. Beneath her feet were the dead as she screamed awake. 

Daenerys ran to her room to hear these blood curdled screams coming from below. Dany made no hesitation to run down those black slick steps to see the Unsullied by her sister's room as Tyrion was on the bed of Daenys' she had her head on his shoulders. He was cooing that it was just a dream. A nightmare. Nothing more until Varys, Missandei, Jon, and Davos had entered. 

Daenys was sobbing and speaking quietly. Dany ran to Daenys as Tyrion rocked her. He didn't know what to do and Dany stared at Tyrion. He did not know how to handle this. Luckily he heard some commotion and when he saw Daenys in such a strange state. 

His eyes were frighten as he saw the princess thrashing around as if someone were choking her. Daenys was sobbing, holding her face with her delicate hands. Dany made it into the bed, asking Tyrion to hush the lords and put them back to bed. 

"Lord Tyrion. Is the Princess alright?" Missandei asked, she had her own robe on. Not like Daenys or Dany's, but still she was worried. 

"Everything is fine. The princess only had a nightmare. Let us be off to bed. Our Queen can handle this... come along now." Tyrion herded out the concerned sheep away from the dragon's lair. 

Jon took notice how the two women spoke in another language. Must be their mother tongue? Jon blinked. He felt defenseless in this matter but maybe Tyrion was right? Maybe it was just a dream? Before jon could slip out. He saw a book called The Long Night of Yi Ti. He looked up as the Princess and queen deliberated in their own. Jon grabbed the book, shoved under his cloak, and went off to his chambers. 

There he opened it up to find the image of the Night King. He slammed it shut-

"Seven hells..." Jon sat down on a chair, looking out the window of his small room, he saw that the sun was just coming up. Jon cursed again and opened it to read it. Just seeing the images of a man shoving a sword into a woman's chest. Out he pulls it out and his sword is on fire. Jon has seen this wickedness once. In a dream as a child. He shook his head and sighed. 

Maybe Daenys had a nightmare about these images? One will never know once he sees her again. 

Daenys had awoke later in the day. She could not sleep without Dany keeping her company. There she woke to the sun shining in her face. The sounds of birds and a dragon's screech. Pulling herself up slightly to feel Dany but none were there. She turned to see Missandei who had been sitting at a table. Looking at some books, she knew how to read and write thanks to her master in Astapor. There the translator turned to see the Princess dressing. 

"Princess, forgive me. The Queen wanted to me stay here with you until you woke. I hope I did not intrude." Missandei spoke gently. 

Missandei thought Daenys was more... civil than her Queen. Daenys had a wiser head. She knew more about politics than her Queen. Which in Dany's defense. Politics she said wasn't her area of expertise. Daenys though had always explained things for Dany to understand which came very helpful for Tyrion and Missandei. 

"No, no. I'm glad you're here, Missandei... could you let the queen know I am awake? I'll like to bathe and dress." Daenys wasn't the type to share her body with anyone. Missandei understood privacy wasn't something royals could get all the time. The translator nodded, giving her princess a smile and was off to let the queen know. Missandei thought highly of Daenys. She was kind, understanding, intuitive, and brave. Missandei had to admit, Daenys was more queenly material but she kept those thoughts to herself as she was grateful for both her queen and princess for freeing her and her people of the Slave Cities. 

Daenys on the other hand was waiting for hot water to brought up by some of the ones who volunteered on this voyage. Servants or whatever they want to be called did indeed come up bringing hot water for the Princess so she could bathe. As her bath was being prepared Daenys searched through her wardrobe to find a black matte dress that had Dragon's scales etched into the fabric. In the cracks of the scales poured out red stitching, resembling lava or blood spilling through the cracks. Her skirts were a bloody red and her chain and sash were black. Her outfit was ready, yet in the back of ber thoughts. She could not forget those premonition dreams. 

Viserys told Daenys and Dany stories of their great house. As the first Daenys was not a Princess nor queen, but a simple lady. For she had prophesied the Doom of Valyria. Daenys saw Valyria once when she went searching for Dany when the Masters attacked by disguising themselves as the Sons of the Harpy. How she saw the ruins of her people. How beautiful the structures were. Daenys loved this one building that spiraled like a seashell as she named it. The Tower of Dreams for it reminded her of the dreams she had as a child when they lived in Tyrosh. She loved collecting seashells for Viserys. It would make him smile for a time. How she saw the vastness of Valyria hidden in ashes and rock. Until she remembers she spotted strange white rocks. 

She remembers climbing down near a bog. The grass heavy and thick with jungles' breath. She dusted off the rock and revealed a dead and stone face. She gasped, stepped back. This person was encased in molten rock. This face was full of emotion as she removed to see more of these people. Her people encased in plaster of the Doom. She saw how they were trying to flee, standing in their last moments. She saw children, women, men, lovers, and lastly she saw in the middle of what she believed was a palace. She saw the last moments of a couple. Maybe married? But she saw how they were kissing. Trapped forever in their loving embrace. It made her tear up as this was the last stand of her once proud people. 

As she had to fly away from her ancient home to find her sister. Daenys blinked as a tear fell into the steaming hot bath. Quickly wiping them away as she heard the door opening. She splashed the hot water onto her face to hide those tears. She moved the rose petals onto her pale skin as Dany came in. 

Wearing the opposite of her garments she had chose. Dany came over to the copper tub. Pulling a seat to help her sister wash her beautiful silvery white hair. 

"Do you remember when Vis used to bathe us, dany?" Daenys giggled as she squished the loofah sponge to release the rose smelling water onto her washed skin. 

"Yes, we would splash water back at him and he would say, "you want to wake the dragon, you two?"" Dany smiled and frowned. 

"He was no dragon..." Dany sighed. 

"He was too, Dany... he lost everything he loved. Our mother, our brother, and our father... he lost his home and sense of security. He had to keep us safe and he did it whether he liked it or not." Daenys explained. 

"You always defend him. Why?" Dany jerked. 

"Because he was all we had left!" Daenys stood up. Dany stared at her nude sister. Those wet curls hiding her perfect sized breasts. 

"We killed him Dany. We killed him..." Daenys reminded the Dragon Queen. 

"I know... and he was reborn into Viserion." Dany blinked as Daenys went to dry, near her bed she dried herself. Dany came from behind and kissed her sister's shoulder. 

"You're all I have left, Dae... you're mine and I am yours. Vis loved you more. You were HIS Visenya." Daenys shivered as Dany's warm breath warmed her. Letting her body melt into Dany now loving embrace. 

"If anyone could see us now. They would wretch in disgust." Daenys chuckled, letting Dany's arms slither around her sister's stronger body. 

"Yes... but we are not them, Dae." Daenys turned her head towards Dany. Dany leaned in to kiss her sister but before that a knock came to the door. Daenys didn't care but she leaned up and kissed her sister. Their love many would see being disgusting. As Targaryens, Valyrians. This was normal. That is what Viserys told them. That when they were older, old enough to carry children. He would marry them both. Keep their bloodline going. He would not share his Daenys or Dany... but that never happened when Viserys grew tired of waiting. Instead he decided Dany was to wed and Viserys would marry Daenys. Again, that never happened as Viserys wanted his armies. 

During the small heated kiss. Dany had dressed her beautiful sister. Well, somewhat when the knocks grew louder. Daenys giggled a bit when they gave one last kiss. The door had came open to find Tyrion who he witnessed these two women in each other's embrace. He never seen well... never mind. Tyrion cleared his throat as Dany fixed Daenys' chain and sash as they spoke to themselves. 

Daenys turned to see Tyrion. Still in her sister's embrace. Her body relaxed and the dreams wiggle their way in. Causing Daenys to snuggle further into her sister to provide a safety net. 

"Yes, Lord Tyrion?" Dany called out. Her head turned to her hand as he spoke up. 

"Is everything alright now? I mean, is the princess's mind... normal again? I don't have the right words to ask. Forgive me." Tyrion didn't want to say stable. He knew that would offend the Targaryen monarchs. 

"Yes, I am well, Lord Tyrion. It was only a nightmare... a bit of fresh air will help clear my mind... I hope I didn't scare you or our.... guests." Dany watched her sister speak as she knew her twin was lying. Though, she didn't want to poke at her sister. 

"Ah, they asked but I could not answer." Tyrion looked up at the Princess who was still in her sister's hold. 

"I shall tell them myself. Do not fret, lord hand. I better get something to eat and clear my mind." Daenys removed herself from her sister's hold. Giving sister a smile and gave her kiss on the lips. Tyrion had looked away, he didn't want to stare and make the two ladies uncomfortable. Daenys then turned from her sister, giving Tyrion a squeeze on the shoulder. Her eyes said thank you as he gave the Princess a nod. Tyrion admires the princess in the highest admiration. Daenys did all of the impossible by bringing back their Queen alongside with the Dothraki. 

The Dothraki fear the Princess, they call her "Vizhadi Lajak" from what Missandei translates, it means Silver Fighter, Ser Jorah says that she would be called 'Silver Knight' but there is no word for "Knight" in the Dothraki language. So fighter is the best word for Daenys. Not only do they fear her, they love her, and respect her. The Dothraki named her "Vizhadi khal", as it means 'Silver King.' As she proved her worth by doing the impossible. The Dothraki fear both women. Which is not the norm as Missandei recalls. Tyrion has seen this princess grow from child to woman in a few short moments of him being a "guest" to hand of the Queen. Daenys keeps her sister's peace. If things should go south... Varys and Tyrion think Daenys would be a more rightful choice. If Dany should fail... 

Daenys though, believed she was no queen. She's happy as a Princess. Yet the Dothraki speak to her they say. "Khal" and not "Khaleesi" she has more blood riders by her side than any other khal or khaleesi. Daenys was the one who they saw come first from the flame then Dany. Daenys had her sword in hand as Dany came from behind as they all bowed before them. 

Tyrion would want to see it to believe but after seeing the two women ride dragons. He can say for sure they cannot be touched by flame. 

Daenys though made her way to find Viserion. Out in the open fields of Dragonstone. She saw the figure of Jon Snow. He was standing at the edge of the cliff. Brooding is what Tyrion says he does. A handsome brooder. Daenys made her way towards him. Looking at the sky to see if Viserion as near. She felt that he was. Viserion could feel everything she felt. They say dragon riders have that special connection with their mounts. Viserion was fast, agile, and always sneaking up on his mother. She was the one who held him when he was but an egg. Daenys would dream of him as he dreams of her. Daenys had looked at Jon as she walked over to him and turned to see that Princess was inching closer to her. 

Her beauty massed over the grey he had in his thoughts. Melting his frozen disposition by here. 

"Good afternoon, you grace." Jon gave her a respectful nod. 

"Tell me, what do your White Walkers and Night Kings look like?" Daenys stood up against him. Her long white hair now swaying in the sea breeze. Those sapphire eyes burning a bright sea blue. 

"Why, your grace?" Jon cocked his head. 'Does she believe me? Did she have a dream?' 

"Because I saw a creature of ice and bright blue eyes staring at me. He had on black armor, not of this world. His eyes staring at me with lust and power. He offered me a seat at the Iron Throne as he had a crown of ice in his hands as I looked I saw the dead beneath and all around me." Daenys had explained her prophetic dream. 

Jon gulped. His eyes spoke fear and Daenys had fear in her eyes but her face was unreadable. 

"He is what you described him to be, your grace." Jon silently said. 

"The dragon glass you may have then. Whatever men and resources you need I'll provide for." Daenys turned on her heels to face the sea. 

"So you believe me then? About the dead?" Jon was astonished. 

Daenys kept quiet on this. She did not, she needed more dreams, more evidence of this Night King. She would have to face her dreams and that would be frightening. 

"You better get to work, Jon Snow." Daenys did not face him. Rather she watched Viserion grew larger in the distance as she needed more time to venture on this quest of Night Kings and White Walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I suck and i used a Dothraki translator, don't come at me 😂
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More should be up soon!


	4. Transaction Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenys has made a deal and now is heading beyond the wall with Jon Snow.

A screech filled the air as Viserion returned with his mother. Below them were people welcoming them home as well as Dany who seemed a bit annoyed and relieved to see her sister returning with the Dothraki in hand. Jon Snow seemed to have admired Daenys as she landed not far from them both. Viserion screeched loud enough for Jon to fall backwards. Earning what seemed like a laugh from the other dragons as they circled around the castle. Viserion was being petted down by his other mother, Daenerys. He purred softly but Jon he stood back up. 

Viserion took notice of this little man coming up to him. Not lying to himself, Viserion inched closer to this little man. Sniffing him, smelling like a man, and Jon, well he never seen a dragon in his life! So of course he was going to risk his life to pet one. Daenys was still seated on Viserion's middle. Trying to catch a glimpse. Dany though saw Jon's hand on Viserion's snout. The dragon purred but Daenys lowered herself down. Viserion nudged her lovingly and took off to be his siblings. 

Daenys smiled as he screeched sweetly. Being greeted by Rhaegal and Drogon. 

"Fantastic beasts they are." Jon said aloud. Realizing he called Daenys and Dany's children as beasts. 

"They're not beasts. They're our children. No matter how big they get. They'll always be our children." Dany replied. Daenys looked at Jon who agreed. 

Daenys beckoned Jon to follow, Dany though was busy returning to her Dothraki to hear the damage. 

"Your sister was worried about you, princess." Jon began. 

"Yes, I know. I worry her all the time. I'm sure your sisters worry for you?" Daenys quirked. 

"Aye... Sansa says Starks don't do well in the south." Jon explained.

"Mm. I suppose." Daenys inquired. 

"But I'm not a Stark." Jon added. 

"You are a Stark, Lord Snow. I would make you one. If you bent the knee to my sister." Daenys also added. 

"Forgive me, princess but I don't believe for a second that you don't believe me about the dead coming." Jon stopped and stared at the Princess who was farther away from the King in the North. 

"And why is that, Lord Snow?" Daenys raised a brow. 

"I was reading while you were away." Jon started out. 

"Oh? You can read? Marvelous. An accomplishment on your end." Daenys mocked. 

Jon growled lightly and continued-

"That Valyrians are given the gift of premonitions. That they can see further than any other man. Visions of dragons and dooms. Much like Lady Daenys of House Targaryen. She predicted the Doom and it happened. You saw him. You saw the Night King. You saw his powers and what he can do." Jon blasted. 

Daenys stood there in memory. Looking and chasing with her eyes the sea and beyond its horizon.

"I seen them. I saw my people frozen in time by the doom. I'd rather have those dreams then the ones given to me weeks ago. I still have them but they fade. I have to see it to believe it, Lord Snow-" 

Daenys was about to continue on as she approached Jon Snow. But there she saw as Dany came, she saw a familiar face. Daenys gapped, she saw Ser Jorah. The man who helped made Dany and Daenys possible. Pushing Jon out of the way, she ran towards the Bear Knight. She hugged him as if she were a little girl. A little girl who just had her father return from battle. Daenys wept in his arms, looking up she smiled at him. He held her face in his scarred up hands. 

"Princess." He bowed his head. 

"You're back! I told Dany you would return to us. You look strong!" She gave his cheek a kiss and she held him closer. Having her face up in his chest. He held her like his daughter. Laying his head on top of hers, taking notice of Jon. Jon who approached the Queen, HIS queen. Dany looked at Jon and smiled-

"Lord Snow, this is Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. One of my trusted advisors and most beloved friend." Dany sighed happily. 

Daenys let him go to greet the King in the North. Offering his hand to the boy.

"I knew your father, Ser. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. He was a great man." Jon nodded, remembering he had Long Claw. 

"Indeed he was, Lord Snow. Your father was an honorable man. Died in honor as well." He responded, Jon was grateful to hear those words. As Dany and Daenys lowered their heads. Tyrion came from behind Daenys, pulling her away. Dany on the other hand, she was skeptical as to what these two are planning. 

Tyrion though caught the eye of Ser Jorah. Jorah nodded his welcome to Tyrion he did the same. Daenys listened to Tyrion who softly spoke. 

"But is it enough to sway THEM?" Tyrion murmured. 

"It will be enough. They were founded by a dragon so they will serve a dragon." Daenys nodded. Tyrion sighed softly agreeing and was off to complete the transaction. 

Daenys returned to whisper in Dany's ear that Euron's fleet is docked on the shores of King's Landing. That a chain has been raised to prevent any outside invaders from coming in and docking. This displeased Dany as it did not displease Daenys. 

Daenys turned to find Jorah and Jon following the Queen and the Princess. Dany kept Daenys to her right and held onto her. Daenys whispering a plan that could get Euron away? Dany though seemed on edge by this small plan. It was just to distract Dany as Daenys was to surprise her sister. Knowing she would be pleased by this. 

"Why do you serve them, Ser Mormont? My father was said to have pardoned you." Jon edge on. 

"Aye... but I saw two women who needed guidance and I saw dragons. They were born into greatness and I will help them see it through." Jorah explained. 

"But why them?" Jon sighed. 

"Because I would rather follow them through the flames then watch innocent people die due to a Mad Queen." Daenys heard the pride in Jorah's voice as she eavesdropped on them. Listen to both Dany and Jorah speak. 

"You love them that much?" Jon asked. 

"Aye, I made mistakes and they will always be my burden but I will do my best to have the rightful Queen sit on the Iron Throne and I love to die a happy man." Jorah smiled. Jon didn't, he didn't like Dany all that much. Yet he stared at Daenys who was more Queenly than her sister. Daenys didn't want anything. Only to see those who made her family suffer throughout those years of exile suffer as much as she did. 

Jon lowered his head, thinking to himself. If she doesn't believe him now? Then how else would he prove it to the Dragon women? All he knows that they were being led to the painted room. Where Jon found Davos speaking to Missandei. They were sitting and laughing like good friends. Dany smiled at Ser Davos and Missandei. Daenys recieved bows from Lord Varys and Tyrion. They have recieved word from the North. But it has been sealed as it bears the sigil of House Stark. Of course, all looked at Jon Snow. 

Daenys stood by the fireplace as Dany sat at the front. People stood and waited as Jon opened the letter. He read the words as it told him that Bran and Arya have returned. He could cry but it also contained that the Night King was growing bigger and closer by the days. That is what Bran says at least. 

He lowered the letter, letting others examine the words. Tyrion read and handed it to Daenys. Daenys read it, looking at the King of the North. Jon processed this and spoke-

"I thought Arya was dead... I thought Bran was dead..." Jon began. 

"I'm happy for you." Dany said softly. To find one's family is marvelous. Dany knows the feeling as she was found by Daenys when the Masters attacked at the games in Mereen. Dany watched as Jon went to Daenys who stood on her guard. She did not like how this King approached her. So did the Dothraki and Unsullied who were sent to guard the room. Jon approached her, his eyes were pleading. She tilted her head-

"You read the last part. My brother sees the future. He claims to be the The Three Eyed Raven. He has seen what I've seen as well as you." Jon explained and Dany looked onto them. Jon placed his hands onto Daenys. 

He needed her to believe her. Daenys places her hands on top of his gently- 

"I... how will you prove it, Jon Snow? By retrieving one of these dead creatures alive? Even if you had one. You think you could convince Cersei to meet us? She would think we are trying to take the city." Daenys moved away from Jon. Heading for Dany who held her sister's now cold hands. Dany gave Jon the eye. 

"If that's what it takes for you to listen. There is no time. The Night King is not far from the Wall. He will bring it down. No one will stop them. We have to warn the people." Jon hesitated. 

"How would we do that, Jon Snow?" Dany interjected. 

"By me. I can go to the Capitol. Speak to my brother. He will make Cersei listen. Please your graces. If what Jon Snow says is true?" Tyrion added. Dany did not like this plan. Daenys though-

"Very well, Lord Hand. But if you should perish?" Daenys raised a brow. 

"Then I say I did a job well done." Tyrion sighed. 

Daenys smiled and looked at Jon Snow. 

"Then I shall go with you." Daenys held her composure. 

'That is out of the question! You will stay here with me! I need you here, Daenys!' Dany spoke in their language. Daenys raised a brow. 

"You do not need me, your grace. You'll have the Dothraki, The Unsullied, Drogon, and Rhaegal. You'll do just fine without me." Daenys spoke in the common language. Jorah spoke up by clearing his throat. 

"I will go instead of the Princess, my Queen." Jorah looked to Dany as she looked frightened. 

"No, you stay here, Ser Jorah. Our Queen will need your advice. I will go with Lord Snow." Daenys stared at Jon who looked even more worried. Not that he doesn't think Daenys could defend herself but this was the North. The wild north with ice and snow. Not sand and heat. He stood straight up when Daenys came over to him. 

"I will see if he is telling the truth." Daenys winked at Jon who was caught off guard by this with that. Daenys left the painted room. Jorah went after her as he caught her arm as they reached her chambers. 

"How do you know he is not trying to lure you away and have you killed? If so much as a Northman sees your silver hair. They will not hesitate to kill you and be the hero. You're the daughter of the enemy whose father burned their liege lords. Please Daenys. Stay here with your sister." Jorah was indeed worried for Daenys. 

Daenys licked her lips and kissed his cheek. 

"Do not fret, my Bear Knight. They do not know dragon fire like you do." Daenys smiled softly, Jorah knew what she meant by that. He took this defeat silently. Trailing back to Daenerys who was infuriated with her sister. Daenys spent a week preparing for this. Jon Snow needed to gather the men, sail for East-Watch-By-The-Sea. Daenys though had been preparing, Sharpening her daggers and sword. Practicing ber swordsmanship as Ser Barristan taught her. 

How she remembers her old Silver Knight. She loved him so much as she called him, "Kepa" which meant, "father" as he taught her all the houses of Westeros when Dany was too busy campaigning or being a queen. When they first met. 

Daenys was not like her sister. Elegant and beautiful. Daenys was boyish and not too elegant. Yes she was attractive, but many believed she was a boy. A Valyrian boy who looked angry at the world. Daenys met Ser Barristan Selmy when they stopped outside the limits of Yunkai. They were close but they had a long way to go. She was getting off her horse when Ser Barristan helped the Princess off hers. 

'Allow me, Princess.' He helped her down and she looked at him with wide curious eyes. 

'A princess should always be escorted by a knight. Never to be by herself.' Ser Barristan instructed. 

It made Daenys laugh a bit. 'I am no princess. I'm just Daenys...' 

'Named after a very famous Daenys. She predicted the Doom. As for Daenerys she was traded to Dorne to keep the peace.' Ser Barristan educated her on her family. Viserys told her stories here and there but it was always about Aegon the Conqueror, Maegor Targaryen, or Queen Rhaenyra and the Dance of Dragons. When Ser Barristan told her this story. She urged him to tell her more. Her favorite was of Prince Duncan and Lady Jenny of Oldstones. That was what she wanted, or Lord Corlys Velaryon and his nine voyages. She wanted that so from then on. She always kept a journal of her travels. Beginning as a child she wrote about the things she could remember as a child up until now. 

Ser Barristan also taught her to dance, sing, and all the customs of Westerosi people. Like what roses bloomed in Highgarden to the last minor banners of Dorne. Reciting names of Knights and their deeds. For some reason, she loved the story of how he loved the Lady Ashara Dayne. Claiming she was a beauty, how she would've been crowned if Rhaegar hadn't crowned Lyanna Stark which always made her frown. 

Daenys was educated whenever they spared. Daenys learned some skills from Ser Barristan Selmy. She missed him so. When he died by the hands of the Harpy. Daenys went on excursion spree. Murdering anyone who wore the mask. There was no mercy, she buried him in the temple of the Graces. How she demanded his grave to made of white marble. Have a statue of him so those who sought courage or needed bravery they pay homage to the The Bold Knight. Daenys wept for days for her knight. Not even Ser Jorah could make her laugh again. Daenys grew distant those days and came back being a Princess cladded in black dragon armor and a Valyrian steel sword. 

Daenys practiced and reminisced in her chambers until the day came when she had to leave. Outside of Dragonstone, it was cold and brisk. The rain had ceased and all came to wish her luck where Viserion waited for his mother. Dany was not there as was still upset at Daenys and this decision to leave. Daenys had left the keep in a black thick fur dress. It was the opposite of Dany's winter attire which is of black and red. Thick red gloves, red riding boots, and a silver chain bearing the three headed dragon. Her hair done in loose braids but still intricate with small silver pins in the middle of her braids. Her sapphire eyes were not ready but she needed the proof as she was the one who needed to be convinced. If she was convinced so would Dany. There she approached the farewell party with soft sad eyes whose eyes spoke fear and wonder. 

"I wish you good fortune, princess. Come back to us soon." Missandei offered. Daenys hugged Missandei as she returned it. Patting Grey Worm's shoulder and giving him orders to keep Dany safer than ever. Hugging Jorah and then wishing Varys good luck. Lastly she was bidded farewell to Tyrion. 

"Well my lord hand. I shall see you soon?" Daenys quirked a brow. 

"I hope so, Princess. Also..." he leaned in and whispered. 

"...The transaction has been completed. They accepted the terms and will be awaiting for further instruction." Tyrion replied. 

"Well done, my lord. Now go to our queen. She will need you and keep an eye out for a Raven that will bear the symbol of the Night's Watch." Daenys mounted Viserion as she saw the Direwolf sails out in the distance. 

Daenys instructed to Viserion in low words that sounded like a faint whisper, "Sōvegon." 

Like that Daenys was in the air. Riding against the winds, following Jon Snow to the unknowns of Beyond the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will begin to pick up after this upcoming chapter. I will obviously be changing a crap ton of stuff since Season 8 is such MAJOR disappointment. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy ❤


	5. The Shores of Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenys gives lessons in seashell necklaces and also prepares for war.

Being given permission to mine the dragonglass. Jon took it to his advantage to try and get the two Targaryen women on the same page. Which meant that Jon was always present when the Queen was planning. Not that he didn't mind but he only went to see Daenys. He would often look at her in admiration. Thinking she was a hero reborn. Thinking on it, he noticed how Tyrion would relax when Daenys spoke-

"Lord Tyrion is right. If we want Cersei to bend. She will bend by not providing the people with food. The Lady Olenna is back at Highgarden. The Lannisters have taken it back but not for long." Daenys advised. 

Dany looked at wonder at the painted table. Jon looked at everyones else's expression to see to be having their eyes on Daenys. Her form and posture was as if she was a general. Like she knew how to fight. Not that Jon need to be schooled, he noticed that she stood up with her arms behind her back and looked on at the table. Dany though, sat at the edge, in a chair and sighed. 

"What is to be done?" Dany asked. 

"For the time being, we wait. I say we wait until they bring the food closer towards the King's Road and then we attack. They won't expect it and we can use the Dothraki. They are getting antsy." Daenys said in words of caution. 

Dany nodded in agreement. Everyone seemed to agreed. Even Jon and Davos agreed, they were a bit frightened. Daenys knew that Jon would not spy on them for they have Varys who knew and saw all. So what was the point? All Jon had to do was watch, listen, and admire the silver dragon at work. 

The council was dismissed as Jon went back to check on the mining. Daenys, Dany, and Missandei came down the steps to take a walk along the beach. To check on Jon Snow and his men to see what progress they've made. Missandei though was explaining her... situation with Grey Worm. It earned smiles from the Princess and the Queen. 

"My, my Missandei. Seems like you must tell us more." Daenys winked. It made Missandei blush. 

"It was... different. I never... well..." Missandei blushed some more until Dany held Missandei's hand. The girls were close, much like they were all sisters. They giggled and gossip until Jon found Daenys. He stared as he held a box of Dragonglass. Listening to her laugh, it was a dream of spring for him to hear a woman's laughter. Especially from three women. They were allowed to laugh. They were about to starve out Cersei. Just as so Davos noticed how Jon was staring. 

"Perhaps you should speak to the Dragon Queen? I noticed you staring at her." He nudged playfully. 

"I'm not staring at the Queen. I'm staring at her sister." Jon hushed and Davos' eyes got wider. 

"The Silver Princess caught the King of the North's attention? Can't say I'm surprised." Davos chuckled. 

"Aye... she's kind... but by the gods she is stubborn. Sansa and Arya would love her. So stubborn." Jon shook his head. 

"Aye. I would think they would, Jon. But I came over to show you something. It may help us win the Targaryen girls." Davos nodded as he went on to the mines. Jon looked at Daenys one last time before following Davos into the caves. 

Daenys was sitting on a stone, playing with some shells. Missandei had collected some for Daenys-

"Will these do, princess?" Missandei found a bright red spiral shell and a purple one that had a bit of shine to it. 

"Well done, Missandei! I shall name you the Queen of Seashells and Butterflies." Daenys smiled as Missandei felt proud of her newly given titles. It encouraged Missandei to find some more as Dany came back with a stick. She was doodling something in the sand. The girls were just having some fun. Until Jon came from the front of them with Davos. Missandei was sitting next to Daenys who was teaching the Translator how to make a necklace. 

"Then you fish it through this hole and tie it... like this! Now you try." Daenys handed her some thread and Missandei drilled a little hole in a shell. Fishing it through the thread and tied it like it should. It made Missandei smile some more. 

"Now you just keep on doing that until you feel good about the length of your necklace- oh, Lord Snow, Ser Davos. Care to join our lesson?" Daenys offered a seat next to her as she was making a necklace. Davos shrugged, walking on over as Missandei showed off her necklace. Davos pointing to a shell to which Missandei smiled and added. Jon carefully came over. Noticing Dany paying no attention as she was just doodling in the sand some more. 

"I would love to learn, your grace." Jon spoke softly. Daenys handed him some thread and began to teach the King in the North how to make a necklace. They were quiet with the instructions, Jon chuckled a bit, occasionally earning some glances from Dany but she was too busy now exploring the stones to see what wonders her ancestors could have left behind.

Daenys was humming a tune. A tune that sounded familiar to Jon, he listened as he fished some more seashells. He found a small tiny white pearl. By luck Daenys gasped in admiration. 

"You found a pearl! My brother Vis, he told me that pearls bring luck." Daenys patted Jon's shoulder. He chuckled a bit until he remembered something-

"Your grace, I did come by for a reason. It is something I wanted to show you ladies. If that's acceptable?" Jon perked up as Daenys watched Davos and Missandei finish the necklace they made together. Daenys turned to face Jon as Dany came from behind. Looking at them both. 

"What is it?" Dany blinked. 

"Follow me. They're in the caves." Jon finished his necklace and gave it to Daenys. She held the necklace, allowing Jon and Davos to lead the way. Davos had Missandei's hand in his arm. They spoke to themselves. Making Dany and Daenys look at one another. Daenys decided to do the same by slipping her arm under Jon's. Dany did the same and it made Jon nervous. He never had this done to him. Two highborn women holding onto his arm like he was someone. He was a bastard. Nothing more. 

Jon escorted the two women to the mines. Where the men looked up, greeted the royals and Missandei. Davos grabbed a torch as well Jon, Daenys had one too as Jon led them through the vast caves. Daenys was just standing and admiring the sparkling dragonglass. Jon called out to the girls. 

"My ladies, it's right here. Look." 

Jon beckoned and the girls came. Seeing pictographs of spirals, animals, people, and other things. Dany traced the images as Daenys looked on to see more images on the cave walls. 

"The Children of the Forest made these." Jon explained.

"They were all here... even before men." Dany gasped. 

"No, they were living together... united under one purpose. To fight that." Jon pointed towards the images of the Others. Daenys' heartbeat began to speed up. She placed her hand over the image and there she saw more images. 

Images of the sun, moon, and the earth. Birds cawing. Men speaking in hush tones, images of men pouring bright green liquid, green fire rumbling, hearing the names of people, and hearing her father say-

"BURN THEM ALL!" 

Then seeing those bright blue eyes again and him offering his hand out towards Daenys with the dead beneath her feet and surrounding an empty castle that she assumed was the Red Keep. 

Pulling away she laid up against the wall. Gasping for air, Jon caught her and Dany held onto her face. 

"Dae! Dae!" Dany called out. Daenys' eyes being shut. She was processing these dreams, the visions, and opened her eyes. 

"I'm fine... I'm fine." Daenys looked up. 

"I slipped and couldn't catch my breath... I'm alright." Daenys lied, Jon knew that, Dany though, it fazed her, and she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek to comfort her. That's where she and Jon decided to take Daenys out to get fresh air. 

They were both greeted by Tyrion and Varys. This was not good as Jon held onto Daenys from behind. Keeping her stable, Daenys felt Dany's anger. 

"Casterly Rock has been abandoned and taken by us... but our ships..." Tyrion wanted to continue. Daenys warned this plan would not work. Jon began to see Dany upset. 

"Let me see my sister, Lord Snow." Jon let her go as Daenys held onto her sister to comfort and keep her from losing it. 

"Dany, Lord Tyrion made a mistake. How was he supposed to know that the Lannisters would abandon their home? How were supposed to know Euron is now the Master of Ships?" Daenys explained and defended Tyrion. 

Dany pushed out of her sister's grasp. 

"You always defend him. Why?! He doesn't even want to hurt his family. After all the things they've done to him!" Dany yelled. 

"THE ONE HE WANTS DEAD IS CERSEI. Everyone wants her dead!" Daenys retorted. 

"All of our enemies are in the Red Keep." Dany looked at her dragons. 

"I will take the Red Keep." Dany looked at Tyrion and Tyrion was scared. 

"You will do no such thing! There are innocents in the Red Keep. If we want Cersei, we go with my plan. Attack where they least expect it and take whatever resources they have and send it to the North." Daenys shocked Jon by those words. 

"Why the North?" Dany hissed. Daenys grabbed her sister and whispered in her ear in Valyrian. Dany looked at her sister. Removed herself from her sister's grasp and left in a fit. 

Daenys sighed, shaking her head and looked onto Jon. Jon shocked by those words he only imagined why Daenys would say that. He finally understood and she was doing this to get the Northerners onto their side. Not because she believes in these nightmares but Jon refused to be apart of that rouse. He shook his head at in disappointment and left to be with his men. Davos looked down, leaving Missandei and followed Jon. 

Tyrion noticed and went up to Daenys. 

"Thank you, Princess." Tyrion was relieved. 

"Don't thank me, yet, my lord. I will lead the Dothraki. Keep my sister here on this bloody island, Lord Varys. Anything gets off this island, you send word to me and ME only." Daenys instructed and Varys happily obliged. 

Daenys looked at Tyrion. 

"You come with me. I need you to witness this. Plus I need your keen mind on something I heard that not even Varys knows." 

Tyrion was genuinely shocked. 

"You knowing something that Varys does not? You truly are Valyrian." Tyrion joked which caused Daenys to giggle a bit. 

"What about Jon Snow, Princess? He seemed... disappointed." Tyrion walked after Daenys as she was going along the path to meet her bloodriders. 

"He thinks that because his White Walkers and Night Kings exist that he wants me and my sister to fight alongside him. I think not. Besides. They need all the food they can get. Since Winter is Here." Daenys explained. 

"I thought it would be a kind notion to do so. Instead he saw it as a way to keep his people on our side." Daenys helped Tyrion through the path through the Dorthraki. There her bloodriders came up to her and stared at the little man. Then back at her again.

'What is it, King?' Moraq asked, a man of broad shoulders, copper brown eyes, and wore dark furs along his chest. 

'Prepare the men, we will attack the men in metal suits.' Daenys explained, this made her bloodriders extremely happy. Causing the camp to become a screeching uproar. Tyrion assumed this was a battle cry and much would happen now. 

"What do you know of contracts and deals, Lord Tyrion?" Daenys asked and it made Tyrion's brows furrow upwards. 

"I know a great deal. I was once the Master of Coin to Joffery." Tyrion blinked. "Why?"

"Because I want to buy something." Daenys smiled at Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought this chapter could be cute and also serious. Plus I'll be changing some stuff around in Season 7 and Season 8 stuff. But that wont be until later so yeah! Enjoy! More chapters are along the way!


	6. Lord Snow to Lord Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More green visions of the Night King to Jon Snow becoming Jon Stark.

Winter was Here. That was for certain, glaciers where seen in the Bay of Seals as they sailed past Skagos. Daenys was above them, circling and providing wind for the sails. Not that they didn't much wind right now. There was a lot of wind that screamed and howled. Just weeks of sailing they finally landed by East-Watch-By-The-Sea. Being greeted by Night's Watch members such as Eddison Tollett, he saw the woman who had white hair and bright blue eyes. Most of these men stared at her. Edd asked Jon-

"Is that the Night's Queen you brought, Lord Snow?" The wind picked up, screaming and crying like a wailing woman. The snow was thick and men looked at the Princess. She did not falter at their looks as she was too busy looking around, admiring the massive scale of this wall. She heard stories of this massive structure. Never did she believe it was this massive. 

"Her name is Daenys. Princess Daenys of House Targaryen. She is going to help us capture a wight and convince the Queen that the Long Night is coming." Jon announced but Daenys was too busy eyeing the wall up down and with her bright blue eyes. Edd nodded, keeping the men away from the Princess since women were never much of a sight here in the cold dark part of this world. Edd spoke quietly to Jon about some men who came from the south looking for the dead.

After this, Edd escorted Jon and his company. There he was greeted by his long time fellow, Tormund Giantsbane. Who was happy to see the King in the North. 

"Look who it is. The pretty crow..." there he saw Daenys who appeared in the snow. The snow fell so slowly as if he slipped into a dream. He pushed Jon away as Jon looked on to watch Tormund approach the silver haired princess. Jon went and followed him as Tormund admired and began to fall for Daenys. She smiled to herself as she batted the snowflakes into her lashes. The sight of the wall was extraordinary. She would definitely write about this in her journals when she would return to Dragonstone. When she spun around she saw Tormund. He stared at the Princess like how the Dothraki men would. Hungry and wanting. Daenys brushed some of the snow off her shoulders. Giving Tormund a soft smile. 

"Are you a dream?" He asked Daenys who tilted her head. 

"No my lord, I am not... why?" Daenys stepped closer to the man whose hair was kissed by fire. 

"Because I have never seen a woman whose hair was kissed by the stars." Tormund was not known for his poetic words. Yet it was enough to make Daenys blush and smile like a child. Jon was impressed by Tormund's words. He grabbed onto Tormund and the man slipped out from his trance-

"Tormund, this Princess Daenys of House Targaryen. She is to help us win this war." Jon explained but some of those words Tormund was confused on. Yet he did not falter his eyes away from the star kissed woman. He kept close to her as she did not mind his presence. More like being intrigued by him as well. 

Daenys followed Jon as they were led to the cells. Finding The Hound, Thoros of Myr, and Beric Dondarrion. Thoros had looked upon the Princess, Jon speaking to Beric and the Hound as Tormund stayed to admire the princess and her beautiful face. 

"You are not of this world, my lady?" Thoros bowed to the Princess. "I saw you in the flames. I saw your dragons and your name." Thoros explained. 

"You are of the Red Faith? I have seen your people. They brought peace to the Former Slave Cities. I thank them for doing so. They also tried to convert my siblings to your faith once. But my brother believed in no such things." Daenys smiled softly. Eyeing Jon who escorted the Hound and the others out. Thoros followed next to Daenys-

"I am. The Lord had me see many things in the Flames. It was why I brought my friends here. To see you and your strength." Thoros smiled. 

"I am only here to bring a dead creature and prove to the Queen that Jon Snow is right." Daenys returned to her normal posture. 

"Jon Snow does not like, star woman. I saw the dead. White skin and bright blue eyes. Much like yours." Tormund intruded. 

"I must see to believe, my lord." Daenys turned her face to Tormund and chuckled heartily. 

"Oh you'll believe, star woman, and you're going to be wishing that Jon Snow will be the one to save us." Tormund nodded. Thoros nodded in agreement but it did not sway Daenys. 

By this time they approached the gates with food, water, some warmth, and just their feet. They trekked through rough terrain, brushing off snow from their faces, and stopped to rest if they needed to do so. 

"So what is House Targaryen, star woman." Tormund asked. 

Daenys astonished by this question she trekked next to Tormund to let him hear her words. 

"House Targaryen are Valyrians, my lord. We come across the sea where my people once lived. We had dragons and magic. We could see beyond anything you could imagine. Until my ancestor, Daenys, who I was named after her, predicted the doom of my homeland. Where it is now taken over by a sea who is smokey, where stone men live, and roads cursed by demons." Daenys explained. It was a lot for Tormund so he asked like a child. 

"What was this doom?" 

"The Doom was molten rock crashing and burning my lands. Destroying and sinking my lands into the smoking sea. Where no dragons could escaped its heat. Where the Fourteen Flames sent ash and smoke sending all of Essos into chaos. You see my people conquered this continent. Well... most of it. I have seen these lands... none of them are as beautiful as the wilds here. Untouched and unclaimed by societies." Daenys nodded. Pausing to let the group rest. They listened to her explanation. Tormund kept asking on-

"So your brother fucked a woman he could not have while the other man with horns was pissed that his woman that he did not have... waged war for her? Fuck your people are stupid." Tormund shook his head. 

"My brother was indeed stupid.... most men are... and so are women." Daenys added. She sounded sad. All she ever wanted was to hear Rhaegar sing and play with his silver hair. She wanted to be the little princess in Rhaegar's strong arms. Having ride on his horse, having her hair being designed in purple roses, and having to hear him laugh and play in the sun. Yet it never came to be. 

"If I were that prince. I'd fuck you, star woman." Tormund gestured. Daenys laughed at that and that surprised Jon. He didn't like how Tormund spoke to the princess. She was of royal blood, how can Daenys be with a man like that? Jon sounded jealous. He acted jealous as well. 

"Tormund, she is a princess. She deserves a man who would treat her so." Jon rolled his eyes as he shivered a bit. 

"Am I not a man? I would give her all she could ever want. A man, children, and big happy-"

"Seven Hells, Tormund. I get it." Jon shot up and shook his head. Daenys giggled at this. 

"Sounds like the King in the North is jealous." Tormund mocked. Earning a harsh look from Jon as he surveyed the area. The clouds hovered above them. Snow began to fall once more, the wind picking up as Daenys descended down. She heard a horrifying screech. She turned around hearing it draw closer and closer. She pulled out her sword and Jon came running to her as well as the others. Protecting her and surrounding her as if she was that important. Daenys at the moment didn't care about this. She waited but it went silent. Already the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up. When she saw a creature of that black armor appeared. As well the dead that came down. Daenys was shocked, why? This meant that this was real and not some fable the YiTish made up. 

How that thing stared at her and made a run for it. The dead went after Jon and his men. It was if they were ordered not harm Daenys but more like they feared and went around her as Jon pinned one down. The rest everyone else fought around, they hissed and screamed. Gnarled and groaned. Daenys watched as the men fought and did not fear these beasts. Daenys turned to Jon as she began to climb up the stones where the dead came down from. Jon was too busy tying up the screaming carcass as he looked up to see Daenys with her sword still out. She looked angry, confused, and lost. 

"Princess! We need you!" Jon cried out. Daenys though, she ignored those words and made her way across the stones. Jon moved away from the men who were confused and Thoros came and grabbed Jon. 

"Leave her be. She is going to her child." Thoros pointed to the sky. There there was a shadow of a white wing. It did not screech nor did it dive down. It had followed them as Daenys was no longer in sight. Jon scared and confused as to why Daenys left them. He feared the worst. Now it was time to find the Night King. For Daenys that is. 

Daenys mounted Viserion a mile away from the men. She flew above them, seeing them down below as little ants. She flew farther away as she came across strange rocks gathered around in spiral looking star? She didn't know how to describe it. It seemed familiar, there in the center was a tree, frozen with red leaves and the bleeding face! Daenys ran to it, reading somewhere that future seers could see more into the future by touching these sacred trees. Viserion was not having it though. He made noises and watched as Daenys touched the tree's face. 

There she saw a team of men. Who were tying a man to this tree. She stood there and watched, watching what they were doing. This man reminded him of Jon Snow. Dark black hair, handsome features, sad grey eyes, and gagged and bound to the tree. There another man kissed the man's head and sighed sadly, saying-

"Forgive me, my brother. It is for the good of our people." There a small figure of child like size whose body was made of tree and vines. Had a dagger of specially made dragonglass in her grasp. She looked up at the man who had long black hair, broad shoulders, same sad grey eyes, a blacken beard, and many men stood around him. Who too wore black- this man tied up began to scream out. 

"No! No! No!" Over and over again, Daenys held her hands to her face. 

The child like creature spoke to the man- 

"You have our truce, child. We will have no more quarrels with your kind." The man boomed. The child like creature, surrounded the tree with more of herself. Spoke in a tongue she could not understand as she did so. She stabbed the begging man. Watching his eyes turn bright blue, his skin pale-

"What have you done!" Cried out the broad shouldered man. 

"For the trees, for my people!" The child creature hissed, Daenys removed her hand from the tree as she heard commotion going on. Quickly Viserion screeched and Daenys gave no time to think as she commanded Viserion to fly as soon as she hopped onto his back. White wings flew, there through the midst, Daenys saw Jon and the company fighting a swarm of dead beings. Looking down, she saw the Night King. Who was staring at Daenys with ever knowing eyes. There she swooped down to release a swig of dragon fire. Causing these creatures to scream and burn. Given orders to not harm the dragon nor its rider. Daenys burned and burned as many of the dead as she could. Landing Viserion on that same rock as Jon and his men were. Daenys noticed no Thoros. Only The Hound, Beric, and Tormund. Jon watched as Daenys burned away the dead. Daenys lowered herself down as she began to slice through the swarming dead. Pushing Tormund, The Hound, Beric and the tied up wight onto Viserion. Daenys cut and sliced through hellish icy beasts as if they were water. Jon swinging away at the dead too. He couldn't help but admire the silver Princess not showing fear in killing them once again. 

The Night King though stepped through the fire that Daenys had breathed out through Viserion. As he tried to throw a specially sealed dragonglass dagger at her. 

Daenys though fell to the side. She held onto it, pushing Jon onto Viserion. Whom roared loud as he felt the pain of his mother. 

"Go! Go! I'll find a way back! Go!" Daenys gasped out Jon though didn't have to respond as he screamed and hollered. Viserion took off without his mother as he still breathed fire to burn the dead that surrounded Daenys. She held her side as it began to bleed more and more. Daenys saw the Night King approach but that ended when Daenys saw an opening pushing away the dead that stopped. She ran as fast as she could as the dead began to run after her. This order was given by their king. Of course they were ordered to not harm their Queen. But to bring her back to their king to finish the rites. 

Daenys didn't think as she believed this was her last stand. She panted, blood continued to trickle down her side. The dead still ran after her. She turned to start cutting them down with her Valyrian steel sword. Her blade kissed their dead corpses as she sliced through them like a piece of cake. Nevertheless she began to lose focus. She saw a rider, a rider cladded in black with flame by his side. Bashed through the dead like a war elephant. Daenys fell to the ground. Being hoisted up, the rider disappeared. Daenys could not remember what happened next but all she could see was a dream. A dream that she spoke about seeing Rhaegar and his beautiful silver hair with him singing with his harp. Her dream of spring.

Daenys woke to seeing a blurred vision of Jon. 

She could not move nor speak. All of it happened so fast. She felt Jon's hands on hers. He held them tightly. 

"Princess? Can you hear me?" Jon asked softly. 

Daenys opened her eyes to see Jon. Whose face was washed with worry, it finally hit her that she was in a bed, surrounded in furs and silks. Decorated in House Targaryen sigils. Her rooms on the ship. Daenys looked up and smiled softly. 

"Hello, King in the North." Daenys rasped out. 

Jon smiled, offering Daenys a sip of chilled water. It felt lovely, how it ran down her Red Waste throat. Suddenly it brought those sapphire hues back to life. She did her best to move around, wiggle a bit. Jon though helped her sit up. Her chest wrapper in bandages, hair tangled and frizzy from the furs. Daenys sighed to look around the cabin. Seeing the sun peer through the wintery clouds. 

"How did I get here? Viserion?" Daenys was now worried. 

"He is fine, he is flying above us. Tormund pulled you out from the snow. The Hound carried you back and into the cabin. I was busy keeping Viserion from burning everyone. He was worried about his mother." Jon chuckled. 

"Oh well then, I suppose everything is well then. The wight?" Daenys relaxed into the bed. 

"Locked in a box until we reach back to Dragonstone." Jon nodded. 

"Good. Did you send a Raven to my sister?" Daenys rubbed her face with her good but sore arm. 

"Aye, I didn't mention you getting wounded. I didn't want to upset or worry her." Jon added. He sat on her bed and ran his hand onto hers. It was cold, he tucked her up with the furs. His face was close enough to Daenys, he was handsome. Daenys just noticed. His scar that ran down his left eye made him more attractive. His facial hair is what made her knees weak. Well even more weak. She loves a man with facial hair. His sad brown eyes had a bit green slivers in them. Like a tree with green moss growing on the trunk. Daenys saw his jaw move here and there whenever he tucked her in. Daenys smiled a bit and planted a kiss to his cheek. 

Jon flinched away quickly because he was scared. Daenys still had that softened face. He stared at her for a moment. Those sapphire eyes changed from sapphire blue to Lyseni sea blue. Tropical and warm. Inviting and sweet. 

"Princess?" Jon quietly whispered but came back-

"I don't understand, why did you kiss me?" Jon didn't mind the kiss. It was hot and gentle. He never recieved a kiss like that before. It was foreign and tender. No trace of malice but of love and piety. 

"Because I will help you fight the Night King and his armies. That kiss is my word." Daenys proceeded. Daenys took Jon's warm hand into hers. As stupid and naive this was, she couldn't help but fear what else could have happened if Jon wasn't alive. How he risked his life to ride and save her dragon. Keep him from burning people or destroying anything crucial. Daenys had full faith in this man. Daenys was headstrong and stubborn, but Jon helped her see through it.

Jon got up, nodded, and slowly went down on one knee. Daenys was confused by this-

"If we manage to win this war. I will help you take down Cersei with The North by your side, Princess. I swear it by the Old Gods and The New." Jon had bent the knee to not Daenerys but to Daenys. Jon bowed his as Daenys sniffled. 

"I would cry... but you should bend the knee to my sister." Daenys blinked away her tears. 

"I bend the knee to you, princess. You are more honorable than your sister and that is the truth." Daenys wanted to argue with him. But deep down, she knew that too. Dany was so stubborn and always on the edge. How can Dany ever be like Daenys? Daenys had everything a ruler should have. Modesty, courtesy, humility, honor, and understanding. Daenys sighed and held Jon's hand. 

"Do not say that to my sister. Keep that between us, Lord Stark." Daenys smiled. 

"I am not a Stark." Jon added. 

"You are now." Daenys patted a seat for Jon. Who couldn't believe his ears. He could argue with this woman whom he loved and respected, or lay next to her and watch her rest? He will go with the second option. 

"Thank you, your highness." Jon sat to the side where her wound wasn't located. 

"Dae. You may call me Dae." Daenys laid her head onto his chest. Snuggling into his warmth. 

"Tell me a story. Tell me how you became a member of the Night's Watch, Lord Stark." Daenys ordered Jon with a cocky smile,

"As you command, Dae." Soon Jon began to tell his tale. How he met Samwell Tarly, a man named Ser Allister Throne, the Great Bear Jeor Mormont, and of Yggrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to another chapter today but we shall see! More will be along the way I promise! I hope you all enjoyed! ❤ 
> 
> P.S., Tormund will have a thing for Daenys but he will still have a thing for Brienne later on in the story so don't worry!


	7. Rhaenys' Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon and The Wolf commit to each other. So now it is time to face the God of Death.

Upon arriving to Dragonstone, her wound finally healed. Still sore but the wound had been healed up and scarred. Although that is what many believe. The power of the Night King swayed the Starry Woman, by giving her nightmares of the things that could happen. Such as seeing Jon Snow and his family all wights with bright blue eyes and dead skin. Jon would lay with Dae to keep her dreams at bay but also their relationship grew more and more passionate. Before landing, just a league away from Dragonstone. Jon came to Daenys cabin. Looking upon a half naked princess. 

"Forgive me, Dae, I didn't know you were changing." Jon had entered Daenys' room without even knocking. Funny thing is that Daenys loved having Jon here in their room. She called it their room because he was always in her cabin. Asking questions and wondering what the plan should be once they landed. Jon also would help Daenys around, especially bathing her since there was no lady on this ship so Jon was honored with helping Daenys wash her hair, wash her body without causing any casualties. But he never looked at her. 

That was a lie. He did look once or twice when she was bathing at night. Only candles were present and torches were lit. Jon still couldn't remove the images of her breasts. Plump and pink, how the water trickled down her- no! Jon was never the type to sully the image of the woman he respected. Daenys did tease him whenever she had the chance to and this was her chance. Teasing him by seeing her half naked body. He took note of her curves as she glided over to him as she was only in her small clothes. 

Nothing fine or regal. Just soft loose silk fabric. Her hair undone by the braids she possessed. Loose and bounced when she walked over to Jon whose eyes were looking to the ceiling. 

"Jon Stark. Look at me." Daenys used her authority to make Jon look down at her. He saw her beautiful face and she placed her hand on his cheek. 

"You're the only man whose ever seen me like this. It is an honor." Daenys smiled, her smile was not wicked but full of love. He blinked as he could not believe that no man has ever seen her this way. She was beautiful! Curvy, other worldly, and strong. How can a man be this stupid to not fall for her beauty and grace? Jon leaned in and he couldn't take it. He kissed her with the passion of a wolf. He held her close as she kissed him back. A hand snaking around his neck as another was his chest. Jon couldn't stop himself from touching Daenys. His hand snuck up her chest to tease her right pink breast. Jon earned a small moan from the Princess. This was good, he was invited and allowed to touch. 

Jon picked her up bridal style. Making sure the door was sealed to prevent any further embarrassments. Jon kissed Daenys again as he laid her down onto the bed. They landed on the soft furs as they kept on with their passion. Daenys has never been with a man and she pulled away- staring into Jon's eyes. 

"May I have you, Dae?" Jon asked her permission. Only to have these words-

"You may." Daenys smiled as Jon began to remove his clothes. His armor, his pelts, his belts, swords, daggers, boots, shirt, and trousers. He was on top of Daenys fully naked as they kissed and shared their passion. 

Jon kissed her face, kissing her cheeks, and forehead. Being so carefully with the what Tormund calls her. "Starry Woman." He then placed a kiss on each of her eyes as Jon began to snake down her body. Jon wondered if Daenys would love what he did to Yggitte so long ago in that cave. Leaving a trail of kisses down her breasts. Licking and having a taste of a Princess. Not every day a man could say he laid with a dragon. Daenys though moaned and dug her hands into the furs. Wondering what else Jon would do his lips and tongue. Daenys never felt this sensation before. In between her thighs she felt heat build up. She began to feel wet. Which in her case was normal when she touched herself when bedtime lolled around in Mereen. Daenys bit her lip and tossed her head to the side as Jon began to kiss her there. 

Jon did know something and that was to please a Princess and wildling woman. Daenys couldn't remember much of what happened until she woke next to Jon. Both of them naked as the day they were birthed. Her head laying on his chest, he having his arm around her back. Rubbing her skin in soft circles. She traced his scars, especially the ones where he was stabbed many a times by the Night's Watch. She hummed, no longer was she a maid. But a woman. 

"I never knew a man could please a woman like that... do Northmen normally do that with their ladies?" Daenys giggled. 

"I'm not sure, Dae... but all I know is that I never rode a dragon before... until you." Jon kissed her forehead, earning a giggle from Daenys as she moved to sit on top of him. 

"I never rode a direwolf. Perhaps I could ride one now?" Daenys winked. Jon gulped, he sat up to hold her close, looking into her eyes and kissed her again. A knock came to the door, a man yelling that they have an hour to hit Dragonstone. Which meant Daenys and Jon had to dress. 

"Mm I'll have to ride my wolf later then." Daenys playfully bit Jon's ear as he believed his member twitched. How much of a tease his Princess was. He chuckled a bit in frustration but he had calm it down as Daenys left his hold. She went to dress, first cleaning herself of Jon who admired her figure from afar. Daenys smiled at him. But continued, she dressed in a bright red dress. Her coat had long flowing sleeves reminding one of dragon hide. A white-grey skirt that went down just past her knees, black riding boots, wearing her dragon pins and black sash. Before finishing her hair she went on to help Jon. Jon watched as she helped apply on his belt and weapons. Her face was so content that he leaned to kiss her once again. Having her slender arms on his broad chest. She smiled more at him. 

"Help me with my hair, my lord?" Daenys had plaited her hair in delicate but elaborate braids. She added another braid as it was a promise braid. Daenys gave herself to Jon and she let Jon add in her dragon pin to keep the braids from undoing. 

"Turn, Lord Stark. I want to give you your braid." Jon confused, he nodded and turned. Jon had recieved his first Dothraki war braid. Where she added a bell to it for all of her Dothraki blood riders to see that he is now one of them. Honored and bloodied with a victory. 

"There. Done." Daenys kissed his cheek as he admired the braid that went down the middle of his hair. Much like a Northern braid but instead was braided by his woman. While moving he heard a bell ring. It was sweet sounding and he was honored by this. 

Daenys and he went and left their cabin. Daenys held his hand as he did so too. Until they came up to the docks where she saw Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm, Varys, Ser Jorah, and another man? Who was he? Jon too was wondering who this man was? But Davos seemed to appear alongside to make sure to greet the Northern King and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Daenys smiled at her sister as the men began to off board. 

Daenys was hugged by both Dany and Missandei. Giving them kisses and reassurances. Viserion screeched his welcome to Drogon and Rhaegal who flew to their sibling. Giving what many believe are hugs and kisses. Happy to see their little brother back. Rhaegal snuggling and sniffing Viserion. Drogon purred and nipped playfully at Viserion who seemed to have not minded this. Who was just so happy to be back with his own. 

Daenys smiled, The Hound appeared with a chain box to which Dany replied-

"What's in there?" Dany asked the Hound. Who looked down at her. She was not scared of him which surprised him to say the least. 

"A dead man, woman." The Hound barked. 

Dany raised a brow and Daenys held onto Dany who retreated back. 

Tyrion came from behind after greeting Jon Snow. 

"Lord Snow seemed to have convinced you, Princess?" Both Varys and Tyrion looked at her. Daenys' face went serious. 

"He is no longer Jon Snow. But Jon Stark. He has bent the knee to our Queen and will prove to Cersei that the dead are real." Daenys announced. Davos looked at Jon who nodded. Davos understood, he was not upset with Jon. But happy for him. Dany though raised a brow-

"Who gave you the authority to name him Stark?" Dany questioned. 

"Says I, Dany. If you have a problem with it. Say it to the dead man in the box." She pointed to the Hound who carried the box on his back who nodded his approval. Daenys went on without Dany saying another word. Varys and Tyrion were shocked by her words as well Missandei and Grey Worm. Jon felt bad for being in the center of attention but Daenys spoke up for Jon and believed him. So he was utterly grateful and slightly aroused by her authoritarian voice. 

After the minor humiliation of Daenerys, they all discussed the plans to meet with Cersei. Not that Daenys would go to this. She wanted Dany to witness this without her there. So they did, after an hour of everyone waiting for Dany to surface at this grand council meeting. There the two Targaryen women appeared, together on their dragons in the sky above. Causing powerful gusts of wind, making people scream and shout as they saw three beasts hovering over King's Landing. Euron Greyjoy watched as Dany landed, next to Dany he noticed another Queen. She was tougher and more regal beauty than the Dragon Queen. Euron kept his eyes on her as Viserion screeched so loud it made the Lannister guards fall backwards. Cersei Lannister showed a small hint of fear as Viserion watched as Dany came down from Drogon. Drogon kept a close eye on his mother as he went back up into the skies above. 

Daenys did the same but allowed Viserion to roar again, he also slithered forward to make Cersei and her men shrink back. Earning a chuckle from Daenys. Nodding to Tyrion and Dany. Giving Jon one last look. She took off to the sky, having the dragons hover just above the Red Keep. Daenys did some observations of what Cersei was planning. Looking down from a distance, Daenys could make out more of those scorpions being manufactured. She took care of this, out in the distance she saw the Iron Fleet. 

Tyrion said that only one captain was made aware of the purchase that Daenys was to ferry over. It made her smile because soon she heard that disgusting cry of the wight. Below she had Viserion fly over. Giving Rhaegal and Drogon the orders to keep flying around the Red Keep. 

Below Daenys saw that Jon was showing off how to kill the wight. She couldn't make out what else happened. Now seeing that Euron was on the run but to now ferrying the unnoticed purchase that Euron was about to bring over. 

Daenys made out that Cersei left along with her men. Jaime Lannister was there too but left with Cersei. Daenys kept to the sky until she was given a signal. She decided to keep her mind around her surroundings. Taking notes of the Dragon Pit. Making sure she would write and doodle these in her journals. Seeing Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys' hills. There was no Sept of Baelor, she saw nothing but ruins. Scotched by fire it seems? Daenys looked around the defenses, not a lot of Lannister men keeping guard. Probably too tired, scared, or dead due to the army she wiped out near the Rose Road. The Second Field of Fire the men say. 

What seemed like hours, Daenys got the signal it was time to leave. Drogon was signalled as well as Rhaegal to land by their mother and take back off. There they flew North to meet with the armies of the dead. Daenys was not ready for this ride to the North. Ser Jorah warns to keep on their dragons so no one could shoot them down. Jon watched from above as they began to leave the Crownlands. Soon they would try to convince other lords to join their cause. Either they didn't have a choice due to the dragons above and the foreign armies. Or being frightened due to the snow falling early than normal. 

Daenys was not ready for this nor did she have a choice but she wanted these visions of the Night King to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally! I will be redoing Season 8 because we all know how much of a bust that was. If you guys wanna leave comments of ideas you guys have to make season 8 better. Let me know and I'll gladly consider, tweak it, and hopefully make it more for filling. 
> 
> Anyways love yall and I hope you guys are enjoying so far!


	8. Arrival at Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North is full of solemn people yet it does not sway Daenys from finding a weirtree and the truth.

A month of riding through the now arrival of winter. They finally past through Winter Town. Jon noted that Daenerys wasn't as bad as he thought her to be. Yet he still preferred Daenys over her. As beautiful as the Queen was. Daenys never matched in wit and spirit. Daenerys though often asked questions about his home. What the people were like and what was there to do in Winterfell when the winters weren't harsh. Jon explained that he would get into all kinds of trouble with his brother, Robb, much like their father, but with bright red hair and blue grey eyes. He was a Tully in looks but just as a wolf. Jon then talked about Lady Catelyn, rest her soul that is, that he understood why she treated him so, that he never had a mother. That every time he would play with Robb and the others, she always gave him the eye. Always making Jon feel worse and worse about himself. Now the Lady of Winterfell was gone and with her husband and with her children up in the Seven Heavens. 

Jon gave a prayer to Lady Catelyn, he knows she did not love him. Never how rude, cruel, or harsh her words, or glares were. He always respected her. No matter what. Dany though didn't understand why though? But she kept her mouth shut on that. 

Jon would often look up at the skies to find Daenys riding high in the sky. Where she would touch the clouds with her delicate hands and her silver hair flowing against the winter winds. He smiled at the thought of her, dressed in Stark blues, greys, and whites. It would make those sapphire jewels she has for eyes sparkle more. He hadn't felt her touch in a month. Now he understood what those vows meant when was a member of the Night's Watch. He also had a dream one night, where Daenys was at the weirtree in the godswood in Winterfell, wearing a white dress with a long sapphire blue dragonscales train, having a disarray of blue roses as her bouquet, and a silver wolf crown nestled in her plaited white hair. Where she was as beautiful as the moment he first laid eyes on her. 

It was that one night he dreamt of her wearing his house sigil and colors. It was not to be, Sansa and Arya would never allow him to be wed whom they believe are the enemy. Not so much as Arya? But he definitely knows Sansa would NEVER accept Daenys as one of their own. 

The ride was short through the town who all gathered to witness the might of the Dragon Queen and her armies. She was on a white mare bearing on her was a thick white coated dress that was the opposite of Daenys' attire. Instead of red and white, it was white and red. White fur covered her neck to keep the snow off, black riding boots as the Dothraki were cladded in thick furs. Riding all around their Khaleesi as their Khal flew above in the clouds. Dany noticed all of their faces. Not a single person was waving, cheering, or smiling at the Queen's arrival. They just stared in disgust and solemn. It made her stomach toss around in anger and pity. Why aren't they happy? Should they be happy? She and her sister were here to save the people of Westeros from the dead! Dany saw the dead creature, she believed Jon and Daenys. Dany would think that these people would be glad! Even more so, hopeful! Dany just continued to stare at all of them. All along the sides of the walls of the streets that were frozen, dank, and muddy. 

Jon was just happy to be home. He would see Arya, Bran, and Sansa! His family! As he thought about them as he looked over to see Dany staring back at his people with a worried and pitiful expression-

"My people are quite solemn. They'll warm up to you, your grace." Jon gave her a hopeful smile as she only could give him a nod. 

As they kept on, Daenys decided to lower Viserion. Who screeched so loud to warn his siblings to begin their descent. Drogon and Rhaegal followed suite, Daenys flew lower to where it made everyone look above to see three large dragons flying lower and lower. Many began to shout, scream, and run. It made Dany smile proudly as they flew lower, enough to touch the columns of Winterfell castle. Daenys spotted a woman cladded in black armor and dark furs, her hair as red as the Red Waste, she flew enough to catch a glimpse of wonder on the woman's face. Causing the wind to blow her a bit back in step. That red hair flying against the gust of Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon's wind. 

Jon couldn't help but chuckle. He was sort of used to the dragons. Well not, really. Drogon was not so much into Jon, Viserion kept his distance, as for Rhaegal. He hasn't been around the dragon enough to get an impression on him. Soon the garrison landed at the arms of Winterfell. Dany admired the location. It was indeed beautiful and wintery. Just as Jon said it was, there Dany could see Jon's closest friends, family, advisors, and other lords of the North present when recieving Jon. All but Arya was not there to smile and hug Jon. 

Jon quickly got off his horse and ran over to Bran. 

"Look at you, a man." Jon laughed and hugged Bran. Giving his forehead a kiss. 

Bran smiled back his big brother- "Almost." Bran nodded as Jon hugged his sister, Sansa. Who then began to give Dany her mother's stare. Jon hoped to introduce his woman to his family. Daenys was too busy giving the men orders to set camp and keep the dragons from burning anyone or anything. 

Jon though brought Queen Daenerys up to Sansa. Jon felt bad as Dany tried to appeal to Sansa. Only Sansa blew it over and gave Dany a cold welcome. Not after, all of the lords gathered in the Great Hall of Winterfell. All of the Northern houses were present. From Lady Lyanna Mormon to Alyce Karstark and her men. To the Mountain men and their clans. Who decided to show up in new clothing was Jon's love. 

Daenys came down the hall as many men stared. They hushed themselves up when Daenys came down in silver armor bearing what she calls "Rhaegar's Rubies" dug into the chest plate that accentuated Daenys womanly curves and her breast. It was not provocative, it was refined and manly for a woman. Her skirt was black as her furs were dyed red. She had loosened her silver hair as still bore those victories she possessed in Essos. Daenys' black boots click clacked down as she had her right hand resting on Bryght Brother. Daenys caught the attention of many of the men in the great hall. Even Sansa was slightly concerned by this twin's appearance. 

Arya noticed Daenys from afar. Seeing her as Visenya yet she was younger and more womanly. Watching her move like a seadragon under the Shivering Sea. Jon gave her a bow with his head. Standing to introduce to the lords of the hall-

"Men, this is her most Serene Highness, Princess Daenys Lightborn, of House Targaryen. She and the Queen Daenerys Stormborn, will help us win this war against the dead." Jon proclaimed. 

The Lords did not bow or acknowledge this, they just simply watched with hard eyes as the Princess made her way over to be next Dany's right side. Dany who sat to the left of Jon as Sansa was to his right. Daenys' stare was just as harmful as the Northern lords. Then began Sansa's small speech about how she called the Northern banners and the Mountain clans banners to Winterfell during to the Wall breaking open. The Lords of the Vale were there too. Not sure how to welcome Dany and Daenys as their host. Jorah, Missandei, and Varys were in the back watching this all unfold. Tyrion though came forward as the lords began to argue about Jon Snow being their king. 

"Right now that does not matter. What matters is the dead. Our Queen and Princess brought the world's largest and greatest army to the North-" Tyrion began to speak. 

"And how am I supposed to feed the world's largest army? I did not account for the Dothraki and the Unsullied to make through our gathered grains as well as three large dragons..." Sansa paused. It earned a hush over the hall. "What do dragons eat anyways?" Her voice sounded smart and snickerish. 

Daenys snickered back with the same attitude- "whoever and whatever they want." It caused Sansa to look to the Princess who was giving her an acidic glare. The princess patted Tyrion's shoulder as she walked forward to speak. 

"Listen my lords and ladies. My sister and I did not trek all this way to the north to be insulted. As far as I know you all had nothing. Your so call resources aren't enough for you to last through this winter. At least not while the Night King is bringing over almost one million strong and counting...." Daenys turned to face Sansa. 

"Without my sister, our dragons, and her armies. You all will be dead by the next full moon." Daenys watched as the lords and ladies began to murmur. 

Jon stood up once more- 

"The Princess is right. We need every man and woman we can get to face our common enemy... The Night King and the Army of the Dead do not stop and do what we do now. We need to focus our time and resources on defending Winterfell and those who cannot defend themselves." Daenys nodded in agreement as she went back to stand guard over Dany who held her sister's hand. Tyrion gave Daenys a nod in approval and thanks. Sansa only looked down in defeat. Arya was surprised to see her sister actually in the wrong for once. She would have to thank the Dragon Princess later. 

At night, Daenys slipped at the dead of night to find a place of peace and quiet, Jon slept in the bed they shared, as Dany still does not know of their amor, Daenys needed to clear her head. Daenys hasn't made contact with Sansa ever since the meeting. Perhaps the woman was embarrassed at she was defeated in a moment of providing actual logic. Daenys though wore a dress of white fur with a matching cloak , her black boots, and her hair was loose. Looking all around, she stumbled on a courtyard. She saw a weirtree! There it displayed a face and she took notice of Bran. His back faced away from Daenys-

"You don't have to be quiet. I knew you would come." Bran said softly. Daenys came to face Bran. Her face was full of worry. 

Daenys came closer, she treaded behind to find Bran giving her a welcomed smile. He was not cruel nor evil. He was neither demeaning like his sister, Sansa, but she had her reasons and he respected it. Though, he wished she wasn't so... like his mother sometimes. Bran eyed the Princess who wasn't sure what to make of Bran. He smiled nevertheless towards her. 

"Bran, is it? I uh... came to clear my head... and I needed to think. I hope I didn't disturb you." Daenys meant it. She just needed to think and think about these plans that ran through her mind. 

"No, you didn't. I was hoping to meet you. I've seen you in my visions." Bran offered. 

"Oh? How so?" Daenys sat herself in front of him. Her white curls dangling like icicles, sapphire eyes burning bright with curiosity. 

"Because you're the prince that was promised... not Jon." Bran smiled. It made Daenys scoff, she couldn't believe that. Many said it was Dany who was the Last Hero. Azhor Ahai, the prince that was promised. She brought wonder and dragons back. That's what Daenys always thought. 

"How do you know Jon is not the prince who was promised?" Daenys questioned softly. 

"Because I saw. Your brother believed he was. Until I saw you." Bran confused Daenys even more. 

"My brother? Rhaegar? What nonsense." Daenys laughed it off gently. Not sure what to make of this.

"Nay, you saw the Night King. But I can show you. If you like?" Bran offered his hand. He still smiled, there was no sign of trickery in Bran's eyes. Daenys was skeptical about this. If she could see visions of before. What makes this any different? Bran is offering to see her silver haired brother who played the harp and could sing. The prince who married the Princess of Dorne. He who shared her eyes. Letting her mind make up the decision. She decided to take Bran's hand. 

There she was transported to the scene of Lyanna and Rhaegar's secret wedding. Then to the Tower of Joy. Bran held Daenys from her middle to show her and guide her. Daenys couldn't believe her eyes, nor could she believe what she heard. Lyanna was not raped nor kidnapped. He loved her as she loved him. Daenys looked up at Bran who felt pity for the princess. Bran guided her away from the vision. Daenys held onto Bran's hand. Bran looked onto the Princess who still was in shock. He wanted to know the inside of the mind of this beautiful being next to him. All he could see was a mixture of denial, fear, and confusion. 

"How can this be? How can he be the heir to the Iron Throne? He would be more likely to be chosen over my sister... she fought her whole life! Her whole life to sit upon the throne!" Daenys was so upset as they both walked through a field of ghost grass. It was pale and tall, much like the reed fields in the forests of Ifequevron that Daenys once travelled to while she searched for Daenerys. Bran stopped her and held her hands closer to him. 

"Jon might be the heir... but I know he does not want it." Bran explained. Daenys shook her head, she didn't know what to think. Her mind was racing. 

"How do you know that? How do you know he is not using me to get my sister's crown." Daenys argued. 

"Because Jon is good. He has never asked for anything. You have never asked for anything. All you ever asked for was to see your silver haired brother who played the harp and shared your eyes." Bran looked into her. Daenys backed away as that's all shes ever wanted. Bran did not falter as Daenys began to cry. 

"My sister will kill him. I... I love him. I... I dont know what to do!" Daenys had her hands on her face as she wept. 

"And he loves you, Daenys. I know he does." Bran held Daenys as she cried. He hugged her, he felt nothing but sorrow for this woman. She who never asked for anything. Has recieved mind crushing news. Even heartbreak. 

"I... I will not have my sister hurt him. He has..."  
and before anything the two slipped into another. 

Bran had stopped where he was. All around the two were snow, it caused Daenys to cry out in pain. 

"AGH!" Daenys fell down, clutching her left side where the wound was. Bran went to her side to see, he saw black tar liquid seeping out. Daenys had cried out again and he saw Winterfell all but ash and ruins. He saw the dead approaching from where he was which was on a hill. The dead had broken past Winterfell. He gulped but there he was taken to another where he saw a castle. A castle of melted stone, a lake with an island over yonder. It was Harrenhal! Bran blinked as he saw flames of blue engulfing the keep, there he saw the Night King who was walking towards them and before he could take Daenys. Bran took them out of the vision. 

Only to find Daenys passed out on top of him. He still had her. He held her close, he quickly checked under the cloak to see any proof of the liquid, he saw nothing. Yet it does not mean that Bran couldn't do anything. 

"Guards! Help! Now! The princess!" Bran yelled out. Soon the guards came running, Bran was holding her middle to adjust her. He cradled her to what he could. He did not have much strength but his protective instincts came in and the second guard ran to retrieve Jon by Bran's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had to find some inspiration! Now I am back with hopefully another chapter to be posted today! If not then more will be coming soon! I hope you all are enjoying so far!


	9. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Daenys need to find a way to get everyone out of Winterfell or they will all die. But thanks to Sansa, it may not happen.

Daenys remembers the vision. She although dreams about seeing Rhaegar rubbing Lyanna's belly. Him singing a song, as she laughs under the Dornish sun. There she sees those bright blue eyes staring at her again. Whispers heeding their warning and voices she does not know of yet. She could not make out anything else but those eyes burning bright like stars. With small flakes of snow falling in front of those eyes. Taking witness to the aftermath of the battle. Seeing Wight Jon, Wight Dany, and Wight Sansa staring emotionlessly at Daenys as crows buzzed around. There was the Red Keep torn down with fire and ash blowing in the distance. The Iron Throne untouched by flame as the Night King waited for his bride to be. All seemed hopeless until Daenys blinked her tired eyes open. There was Bran. Thankful to see his expressionless face watching over her like an angel of protection. The flames casted behind what appeared to blacken Raven wings. He carefully noted that she woke from a vision that may come to be if they do not speak to the lords about their vision that they had three days ago. 

He sat in his wheelchair, blinking back at her. He sat near her side for three nights as Jon was told to go to his chambers and get changed. That Bran would keep an eye on her as he rested his one hand on his lap as he hand ungloved hand resting on top of hers. He was soothing her as best he could. Still forever silent. She felt a bit safer as Bran smiled some more. 

"Welcome back, princess." Bran hushed as she wanted to speak. 

"Jon left not long ago. He was told to go back to go change... I stayed with you for three nights as well as he but I kept you safe." Bran managed to make Daenys smile. Until Sansa and Arya came in. It was morning, the birds sang their tired songs as Arya came to keep Sansa safe. Safe from what? Probably Daenys' good points on her sister and herself not being the enemy.

"I see you are well, Princess. Your sister, Bran, and Jon refused to leave your side these past three days." Sansa stood up with her hands behind her back. 

Daenys didn't know what to say to Sansa. She kept her eyes lowered as she tried to find something to say. She still was groggy but to sleep for almost three nights? By the gods. But Bran on the otherhand. 

"She's fine now. I kept her safe." Bran rubbed Daenys' hand with his thumb in circles. It was something his mother would do when she was trying to calm him down whenever Arya would upset him. Especially during the archery lessons. 

"With what? Your wheels?" Arya mocked. 

Bran eyed Arya. He would throw something at her but right now, Daenys needed him.

"She and I had a vision... how soon can the lords gather, Sansa?" Bran inquired. 

"What did you see, Bran?" Sansa blurted. 

"It was important. But the Princess needs to change and break her fast... Arya could you take me down, please?" Bran watched as Arya processed. She looked at the Princess who continued to stare down. It must've been really important if Bran didn't say why. He always does. Yet he didn't, Sansa noticed how Bran watched her as he was being wheeled away. Sansa tsked to help Daenys out of her bed. 

Daenys sat there and watched as Sansa curiously opened up the chests near the window. Sansa was expecting to find evidence of treason. Yet all she found were personal items. Like books of the Seven kingdoms. Journals of Daenys' travels and toys that she kept from her childhood. Sansa held a doll that was so tattered and torn that the face no longer was there. The hair was fringe and coiled in odd directions. It had a little purple dress that was crinkled and dirty. Sansa never kept any of her toys, she threw them out as she was learning to become a lady. Sansa looked at Daenys who got up, washed off the sleep and worry by the water basin that sat across the room where Daenys began looking through to find a dress of black and silver. Those same red rubies sewn on the shoulders. A black skirt with small slivers of red stitched onto it. The sleeves were long and dangly with red fur trims. The sleeves depicting dragons devouring each other. Sansa put the doll aside. Maybe she'll mend it for Daenys? Sansa thought about it, could she trust the dragons? Sansa didn't know what to think except one phrase that kindled through her thoughts. 

'What would father, do?' It sounded like her brother, Robb's voice. Sansa shook the nonsense from her mind to help Daenys with her sleeves for they looked a bit crooked. 

Daenys though-

"Why are you here helping me?" Daenys raised a brow. Her glared continue, you would think Sansa would be used to it. Yet it wasn't Cersei's glare or mocking tune. This was Daenys, a woman who could kill Sansa in a blink of an eye. Luckily Sansa had guards stationed outside this room. 

"Because you're hurt." Sansa managed to get out. 

"To think you would be happy to hear that the dragon Princess is wounded." Daenys fixed her hair as Sansa adjusted the sleeves to look proportionally correct.

"I would but Bran seems to like you... as well Jon." Sansa went back to being herself. 

Daenys rolled her eyes. 

"And that is causing you to help me? Why? What do you want?" Daenys poked at Sansa who glared. 

"What I want is my enemies to be dead." Sansa lightly commented. 

"I came here to KILL the Night King, Lady Stark. I saw you, your sister, your brother, and all the men you have around become walking corpses of rotting flesh. I saw your bright blue eyes as he was handing me the Iron Throne with a crown made of ice. I want to prevent that from happening and I cant do that if you're going to stand here being a bitch." Daenys explained. Sansa stared at this woman whose eyes did not lie. Before Sansa could speak, Tormund was there arguing with the guards. 

"I am here to see the Starry Woman!" Daenys moved past Sansa and smiled to see her Wildling friend. Tormund gave a hearty smile to the Starry Woman. Daenys hugged him, thanking whatever was out there for keeping Tormund safe.

"Hello, Tormund." Daenys smiled at him. 

"Hello, Star Woman." Tormund couldn't keep his eyes off of Daenys as she turned to face Sansa who came forward. Tormund knew Sansa, she was a bitch in his opinion, but she did get the job done without Jon Snow in her way. Daenys turned back around and saw him looking more tattered than normal. 

"What happened? Why do you look like-" 

"Shit? Because the Night King just destroyed the Last Hearth. No one was left, woman." Tormund sighed. To him it looked so saddening and defeating. 

"What?!" Sansa exclaimed in shock. Sansa quickly ran down to find Jon who was being informed by Beric Dondarrion who the two spoke in the great hall. The Hound was there, Sansa couldn't believe the Hound was alive. The Hound though looked up from his cold fit, to see his Little Bird. She was no longer that small caged bird but a bird with power and more beauty. Sansa gave a worried look to him but he quickly looked away. Sansa made a mental note to speak with the Hound after she was done with Jon. 

"Sansa, we need to gather the men, now." Jon came out of nowhere with that. Daenys appeared with Tormund whom she had her arm tucked into his as he explained everything he saw and heard to the star woman. Jon was just glad to see Daenys up now. As for Dany she came in running to her sister. Dany who wore a white dress and black furs, red gloves lined with red furs. Black boots and hair done in neat braids and curls. Daenys hugged her sister, hushing Dany in Valyrian. 

'I was worried! You didn't wake for three nights! I... I thought...' Dany sniffled a bit as Daenys rubbed her back. 

'Hush now, Dany. I'm alright. We need to gather Ser Jorah, Tyrion, Missandei, Qorho, and Varys. Alright?' Dany didn't quite understand why but she knew that her sister meant business. Everyone around Dany and Daenys looked them since they spoke a foreign language. Sansa suspected something but Jon knew in Dany's eyes she was only worried for her sister. 

Dany took Daenys to find something to eat. Daenys nibbled on an apple slice, little bit bread and cheese. Daenys had butterflies in her belly. The lords were to gather soon as possible. She was too excited, she needed to walk around and clear her mind. Dany kept an eye on her sister as Daenys walked around the main square. She watched men go about here and there. Women and children huddled and gossiping about the dragon monarchs no doubt. Daenys spotted Brienne and Podrick training men. She would have to ask about Brienne later. She peaked an interest in her. Wanting to know her tale of woe. Daenys managed to finish an apple slice as she moved onto the next one. 

Daenys moved onto the stables, watching more people buzz on by. The sounds of metal clacking in the distance, men grunting and talking. The sounds of mud being stepped into. Not paying attention she turned on her heels to face back the way she came. She saw a large wolf. It was white with bright coal red eyes. Staring at her, Daenys just stood there watching the large animal make his way to the Princess. This white wolf was larger than any wolf shes seen. Bigger than the wolves of the Rhoyne. The slender though, not so plump and furry. Dingy and scruffy looking is what Daenys remembered. She recalls Khal Drogo going on a hunt for some wolves until he spotted a white lion that he hunted down and gave the pelt to Dany as a gift. Yet this was not a Dothraki lion. This was a large northern wolf. 

Ghost sniffed this woman. He smelled food, dragon, and worry on her. Which caused him to growl a bit. Daenys remained there, she didn't want the wolf to think she was causing trouble until Jon came smushing mud underneath his boots. He looked all around for Daenys to have a word with her. See if she was alright, when he saw towards the back gates. He saw Ghost who growled low, then the wolf turned to his human. His best friend- 

"Ghost!" Jon chuckled and offered his arms out to the direwolf. Who gladly accepted his human, giving Jon licks and nuzzling his face into Jon's head. Whining happily, wagging his tail, and barking at his human. 

"Alright, alright, boy. You being nice to Dae? She's my lady." Jon looked up to Daenys who slowly came from behind, Jon offered his hand to the Princess who kindly took it. Ghost turned to face her, there she took out a piece of ham. Ghost sniffed, licked, and took the ham. He munched on it, causing Jon to chuckle. 

"He'll warm up to ya, Dae. He's exhausted from Tormund and the others." Jon quickly gave Daenys a kiss. She nodded but did not kiss back as much as Jon did. Jon looked at her and pulled away but still their faces were close-

"What's wrong?" Jon was quiet when he asked. Daenys ran her fingers through Ghost's fur. His eyes pricked up but he noticed her hands weren't harmful but loving. Causing him to sit and slowly enjoy these rubs from his human's mate. 

"What is he? Your friend here? He is too big to be a wolf..." Daenys stared at the wolf who moved away from the rubs and went off to his own business. 

"He's a direwolf. His name is Ghost. He is a runt... well not anymore." Jon smiled a bit. 

"Direwolf. Like your sigil? I thought they- nevermind." Daenys was too far along in her own thoughts to think anymore. Bran and her shared a vision that was too much for anyone to understand. No one would want to leave Winterfell. Too many would stay and die and become apart of the Night King's army. How would Bran and she convince these people? Tormund and the others saw the massive amounts that the army had. Daenys brought all these armies up here for what? Daenys had so much weighing on her mind. Jon kissed Daenys' head,

"Come, love. Bran says you and him had a vision. Maybe your vision could help us?" Jon eased. Daenys looked up, gave a semi lit smile, and went back to frowning. Daenys followed Jon in, only to find Bran sitting by the fireplace. Dany was next to Jon's left as the last time. Sansa to Jon's right, all the lords and ladies were still coming, talking about this and that and the other. The commotion was loud in the great hall. The morning sun became early afternoon sun. Tormund and the others sitting in the front by Sansa's side. 

Daenys and Bran whispered hushed tones to one another how to explain their vision. Jon was watching as the lords still piled in. Taking their seats, some argued, some just spoke of their nights and what is to happen with their men. 

Daenys and Bran had no choice-

"And if they take it the wrong way?" Daenys said quietly. Her form was crouched in front of Bran who gave her easing smile. 

"None of them will, princess. It's now or never. He is coming and we have no choice but to." Bran was right and Daenys nodded in slow agreement. 

"My lords and ladies! Please!" Jon quieted down the hall. Daenys wheeled Bran to the front of the table. Jon gladly helped Daenys as Bran looked at Daenys. He nodded, Daenys did too. 

"We must leave Winterfell." Bran announced. 

This caused nothing but out rage. People argued and threw insults to Bran and Daenys' way. Dany was confused. Tyrion trying to process those words. Varys and Missandei mouths agape, Grey Worm trying to calculate how to move his men. Jon was on the same boat as Dany. Sansa was pissed off. Arya was just watching everyone argue and she wanted to know why. So she got up from her seat which was in the back. Walking through the small isle. 

"Shut up! Shut up all of you!" Arya yelled at the lords. "Let them speak before you judge." Arya let Bran and Daenys to continue-

"The Dead broke the Wall. Last Hearth has fallen. Winterfell will fall and we will all die here. I have seen it." Bran spoke out, no words came out from the lords. They all were too confused, scared, and all of them looked at Jon. Even Sansa and Dany looked at him. Who didn't know what to say to these lords. 

Daenys held Bran's hand as he looked up at her. 

"My lords, we must get every man, woman, child, and beasts out of here. For I have seen your dead faces. All eyes blue as the stars, flesh ripped and bones exposed. The Night King is setting out to do his purpose and that is seek his vengeance upon man. We stand no chance against him, his army is growing in numbers. We too can grow in numbers. If we meet with the river lords. Such as the Tullys." Daenys paused as the men watched her move forward. Arya looked at her with suspicious eyes. 

"Please, Lord Bran and I saw you all die here. All we ask is if you all want to see your children and grandchildren to grow into men and women. We must leave Winterfell while we still can." Daenys lowered her head as she wheeled Bran out. 

The two left the hall to let them argue. 

"Will it be enough, Bran?" Daenys sunk to her feet as she wheeled him to the Weirtree in the godswood. 

"We shall see, princess..." Bran smiled. He held her hand as she sat down on a root. Thinking of all the choices she has in front of her. Thinking on the memories the past had presented to her. Remembering about Jon and who the better came walking out was Samwell Tarly. Sam came running out, frustrated by the angry hall. He saw the Princess whom looked sad. Who he ran to immediately, she tilted her head at the man. 

"Bran... I um. I think we should-" Sam trying to piece a sentence together got interrupted by Bran. 

"She knows, Sam. About Jon." Bran nodded. Daenys raised a brow in question. 

"Oh.. uh.." Sam sighed and sat next to Daenys. 

"I know you, my lord? You are Samwell Tarly? Brother to Dickon Tarly? Both sons of Randyl Tarly?" Daenys' heart sank. What became of Randyl was his choice but she refused for Dickon to die. He would become Lord Paramount of the Reach. As she named him so, he would take his father's ashes and them buried. But Daenys was scared to tell this sweet Lord. 

"Aye! You know them? My father?" Sam was happy to hear that. 

"Yes... I knew him. Brave warrior." Daenys looked down at her hands. Bran knew, he saw. But she gave him a choice. Live and serve the rightful Queen or die keeping his faith to Cersei. Randyl chose loyalty. 

"Was?" Sam blinked, Bran held the expression as Dany placed her hands on his. She looked him in the eye. 

"He died for his Queen. He made his choice and he did so with honor. I did not want him to suffer any longer." Daenys explained as Sam just stared. He nodded finally, he understood his father to be stubborn but at least he did not suffer any longer than needed. At least he still had Dickon who was always good to him. 

"My brother? Dickon? Is he-" 

"Lord Paramount of the Reach." Daenys added and gave a sad smile. Sam smiled sadly too, he was relieved to hear his brother earning a very rewarding title. Yet it did not sway Sam from saying- 

"I'm sorry, princess..." Sam began. 

"Why, my lord?" Daenys kept her hands on his. 

"Because here you and your sister are. You both came all this way to Westeros and now... now Jon is here. He is a good man. A fine man and I'm scared. But it's the truth. Jon is my friend and he saved me. I'm here to save him. So please. Don't kill him." Tears began to well up in Sam's eyes. She hushed him by placing a hand on his cheek. Wiping his tears away. 

"I would never, my lord. Jon is special to me. He is a good and honorable man. I love him so." Daenys smiled to who Sam was flushed. 

"Oh uh... goodness." Sam wiped his tears and sniffed loudly. 

"We will not tell him a single thing. I will tell him if I must ,but for now. We say and know nothing. I love him as Jon and only Jon. That is who is. He is not my brother's son but the son of Eddard Stark. An honorable and good man who was doing what was right with what he had." Daenys commanded. Bran smiled brightly as well as Sam. He had a book that was written by the Maester on his side. He was going to prove to Daenys the truth but he looked into her sapphire ones that Rhaegar possessed. 

"Then I should dispose of this, huh?" Sam chuckled. Daenys giggled and nodded, Sam bowed his head to Daenys and to Bran. 

"I will be back. Hopefully when I come back. They've all stopped arguing." Sam bowed again, making Bran and Daenys hum in amusement. 

Bran and Daenys stayed by the godswood, just listening to the sounds of the birds. Bran offered a seat for Daenys to sit on his lap. She respectfully declined more than once until Daenys nodded. 

"Why do you want me in your lap, Bran?" Daenys secured herself on his lap and Bran smiled. 

"Just wanted to know what it's like to have a woman on my lap. The northern lords always say that so I was wondering what's so special about having a woman on their lap until now I know why." Bran made Daenys laugh. It made her snort as it made him chuckle. 

"Well I suppose this must be a great honor for you, my lord?" Daenys leaned back. 

"Aye, someone is coming. Sansa." Bran warned as Daenys quickly removed herself, fixing her dress, and making Bran smile. She fixed Bran's furs, removing a stray leaf from his wheels. 

"I do not approve of this plan, Jon." Sansa called out as she placed her hands on her hips. She gave Daenys a look and Dany walked up to Sansa. 

"You do not approve because my sister and I are here. We came here to help you! The least you should be is grateful!" Dany huffed. Sansa got into her face. Jon groaned as Arya watched the women argue. 

"Oh yes I am grateful that The Mother of Dragons is here to possible turn on us and have us all burned alive just like your father did to our grandfather and uncle!" Sansa stabbed back. 

"And maybe you should've kept your bitch aunt from giving my brother the batting eyes! He was married to Princess who had honor! Instead flung herself like a common whore-" SMACK! 

Sansa slapped Dany which made memories of Viserys hitting Dany come back. It made her blood boil and Daenys leapt forward and pushed Sansa to the ground. Pinning the red haired girl down as Arya ran to her sister, Jon tried to stop Arya and he ran for her. 

"YOU TOUCH DANY AGAIN I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HANDS, VISERYS!" Daenys screamed at Sansa who was mortified. Arya stopped in her tracks as a breeze swept through the wolves and dragons. Bran watched with a heavy heart. 

Dany held her cheek that stung. Removing her hand from her face, Dany went over to her sister. Trying to calm her down. Daenys processed what she said and noticed she pushed Sansa down onto her back. Having both wrists pinned to either side of her face. Sansa was obviously scared. Everything was spinning. Tears were in Daenys' eyes. Before long she looked to see Jon, Arya, Sansa, and Bran all looking at her with such saddened faces. 

Daenys, she picked herself up and quickly pushed Dany out of the way. Dany started to go after her sister. But stopped, turning to face the Stark children. Sansa was sitting up as Jon and Arya held their sister who was scared. Dany let her tears roll down her face. 

"I... I'm sorry..." Dany heaved, she was trying to fight back the tears. 

"He used to abuse you, your grace." Bran brought up softly. Dany stared at him, tears rolling down her face, and she nodded. 

"I know... I saw. He used to hit you and make Daenys watch... when he hit you along the way to Vaes Dothrak. You and Daenys stood up to him. You hit him and beaten him. Threatening to cut off his-" Bran was about to go into deeper detail until Dany- 

"She always loved Vis... they called him the Beggar King after he sold our mother's crown. We had nothing. Knew nothing. All he wanted was to go back home and be with mama... but we killed her. We killed her and that was why he was so cruel to us. But it was never always so. He bought us cakes and new shoes when he had nothing. Bought us new dresses when we outgrew our old ones. He would beg for coin just to feed us... then Pentos... after Vaes Dothrak... Daenys was no longer sweet and soft..." Dany had everything to do with that. Daenys never got anything. Never asked for anything. 

Sansa didn't know their hardships, Arya neither and Jon. He never knew either. Arya helped up Sansa. Jon went up to Dany, he hugged her. 

"I'm so sorry, Dany... I am." Jon let Dany cry. 

"I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to." Dany said in Jon's chest. 

"No... I know." Jon looked back at Sansa. Who still was shaken up. Arya though treaded over to Jon and touched Dany. 

"No one knows you here. Over there you are the mother of dragons. Here, you are the daughter who took everything from them. When we should be grateful towards you. Daenys was and is right. If we don't put aside our differences. The Night King will get what he wants. A grave yard to rule over. I will pack and head for Harrenhal." With that Arya left the Starks behind. Jon looked to Sansa and Bran. Bran watched as Jon took Dany to rest her mind. Bran looked onto Sansa who didn't know what to do or say. 

"Father would have yelled at you for all of this, San." Bran said her nickname. Sansa looked on over who just stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Stop being like Lady Catelyn Stark and start being Lady Sansa Stark. Because our family, is right here." Bran wished he could wheel himself away but-

"Now take to the kitchens. I could use some food and so could you." Bran offered his hand to Sansa. Who eventually took it. He was right, Bran was always right. Even when she didn't want him to be right. He was. Taking note what Bran said, Sansa had to come up with a way to say she was sorry to Daenys. But at the moment, she needed some food to help her think on what she should say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious shit just happened 😂 but like always I hope you guys are enjoying and I know this may not be the best fanfic. But I want to thank those who made it this far and is dealing with my stupidity ❤ 
> 
> Love yall and more will be on the way!


	10. I Choose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which would you choose? A Mad Queen or a Good Queen?

It was not easy to get all of the lords and the people to move out from Winterfell and push through the fear of the upcoming war with the dead. Daenys had did her best with what she had. Soon enough she was spending more time with Bran. Seeing if they could see more but the future. The future was uncertain and unclear as they kept trying to get more details. Bran would be exhausted through the trek. As well as Daenys being worried for the people and the armies presented. 

Sometimes she would leave Bran so he could rest as they travelled through the muddy terrain of Moat Cailin. Winter was coming as the Northerners say and was indeed coming down much harsher and harder than normal winter winds and snows would be. Most of these children and young men and women were born during the long summer. Never had they felt wickedness from the cold before. Daenys has experienced winter in Essos. She once landed in the woods of the Ifequevron. She saw the snow piled as high to her knees. New Ibbish was cold but she never got to visit the people nor it's mythical city. 

Jon rode at the front of the hoard as the Dothraki surrounded the people to keep them safe, as the Unsullied moved towards the front where Grey Worm was being led by Ser Jorah. Dany was riding alongside Jon whom occasionally the King in the North saw how Daenys was speaking to Arya. Dany watched as she was becoming somewhat friendly with the Stark Children. 

"So, you've been to the Kingdom of Ifequevron? What was it like?" Arya's eyes sparkled. She had a knack for adventures, never had she seen anything as grand, all she ever saw was Braavos and it was enough to spark her interest to see what was West of Westeros. 

"Mysterious. The trees are carved much like the Weirtrees, haunted grottoes, and a strange silence lurks over the forest. Although it was quite beautiful." Daenys added. Arya gave a smirk. 

"They say The Children live in that forest." Bran poked into the discussion. He was riding in a covered cart with others keeping an eye on the raven. 

"The Children? Like the Children of the Forest?" Arya twirled her head to Daenys who smiled. 

"More like distant cousins. But yes, they left behind ruins. Ruins that I believe are much older than the Valyrian ruins I saw." Daenys stared forward with a smile. Down below people overheard her, wanting to hear more about the worlds across the sea. Soon enough they all had stopped when they neared Greywater Watch. Bran watched as the people settled down. Resting their feet, letting the children run around and play. Daenys was called to meet with Jon and Dany as well some other lords. 

"I'll look after Bran, you go, Dae." Arya pushed Daenys to meet the lords. It was nice to know that Arya seemed to like her. Arya was still skeptical about the dragon princess. But if it weren't for her and her armies and dragons. They would all be pretty much dead. 

Bran looked down to his sister as he helped up. He was positioned to sit up against the wall of the cart. Where the railing was to his left side. Watching Arya look on after Daenys. 

"She is a wonder." Bran tested. 

"A wonder?" Arya went up into the cart to help Bran settle for the evening. 

"She fascinates me." Bran hummed. 

"Fascinates you? You sound smittened, little brother." Arya teased as she fluffed up Bran's furs. Cushioning his back. It felt better now for Bran's back. Nodding his thanks to Arya. 

"Even if I am. She could never love a cripple." Bran's words were sad. Arya looked up to Bran who was trying to catch a glimpse of Daenys. Who was speaking to Jon, Daenerys, Ser Jorah, Missandei, Tyrion, Varys, Davos, Brienne, Sansa, and Lord Royce. Daenys was standing in her normal stance to keep Daenerys safe as did Grey Worm and Ser Jorah did. Bran watched how the snow fell above the Princess. She was a vision that he had so long ago as a child. 

He remembered, a silver haired princess who stood at the precipice of some cliff near the sea. She wore a baby blue dress and her hair blew so softly against the Dothraki breeze. She was surrounded by golden grass as high as trees. Her eyes so doll like and fragile. That in that vision he would always wake up smiling. Making Meera jealous- 

"Bran?" Meera was there. It caused him to come back from reality as Arya laid a hand on her dagger. Bran stopped Arya with his gloved hand. 

"No, Arya. She is my friend." Bran gave a tiny smile towards Meera. She smiled so brightly and ran up the cart to hug him. 

"By the gods you're alright! My father is speaking to the dragon women. Do they really have dragons, Bran?" Meera who had a fit full of black curls, a darling smile, and an attitude that made men fear her. 

"They do." Bran couldn't help it. He looked back to see Howland Reed, he did not look anything like he had in his visions. Instead the man was rough and hard. He spoke with the Dragon Queen and Princess. Nodding at their words, Bran hoped that the Lion Lizard Lord would aid them. Howland lost his boy, Jojen, now Meera was to inherit his lands. Meera was too busy speaking to Arya and her travels. As Bran grazed over Daenys, the snow fell onto her like a said vision. Her sapphire eyes pierced through the night. Glowing bright as she came walking back to Bran. Jon was next to her. He had pulled her away from Bran's sight. 

Bran thought to himself there was no hope. He was the three eyed raven. Nothing he can do or say can change Daenys' heart. He was not a monster. It made his heart sink further into darkness. He feared the darkness that consumed his broken body. Looking at himself, how can Daenys love someone like Bran? He had nothing to give. Perhaps that's all they need? 

Meera took notice of Bran. His expression was solemn and she touched his hand. 

"Bran? What's wrong?" Meera asked and Arya turned her head to watch Bran try to answer. Yet he could not find words. Arya spoke up, being offered some stew by some kitchen maids who ran around handing out some food for the people who sat, slept, and watched through the wintery night. 

"He is in love." Arya gave a look to Meera. 

"You? Bran Stark? The emotionless boy I carried through the rough snows beyond the wall? Ha." Meera couldn't believe her ears. 

"He's not just in love. But in love with Princess Daenys of House Targaryen." Arya chuckled. It made Meera almost choke on her food. 

"BRAN STARK. YOU LOOK AT ME." Meera went up to see if Arya was lying. His eyes faltered a bit, he was a little embarrassed by Arya's pokes and prods. 

Daenys came from around to start laughing at Jon who nearly tripped on some mud. He shook his head and said something towards the Princess. Bran quickly turned to hear the Princess laughing. Daenys turned to see Bran who was smiling tenderly towards her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. It made Bran's heart recover from the darkness. Meera couldn't remove her sight from Bran and how he smiled at the silver Princess. 

"You really do love her... Bran." Meera couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

"It's alright, Meera. I know I cannot have love. I gave that up when I became the three eyed raven." Bran turned to face Meera whose eyes spoke of Bran's heart. Heartbreak and sadness. Arya bit her tongue to say anything to further the situation. 

Daenys on the otherhand was called back to the meeting. Lord Royce and some of the Northern lords were present inside the warm and lit tent. Daenerys was there as Ser Jorah looked really worried about this. Jon came in just moments after. 

"You all look so solemn. What tis the matter? Has something happened?" Daenys was concerned. 

"No, your highness." Lord Royce spoke up. Nudging Jorah to speak, Jon was looking ever so slightly confused by what's going on. 

"What's going on?" Jon irked. 

Sansa was sitting with her hands on her lap and looked up at Jon. 

"We decided to seal the Pact of Ice and Fire." Sansa was vague on this. 

"Pact of Ice and Fire?" Jon didn't understand. 

"During the Dance of Dragons, Queen Rhaenyra's son, Prince Jaecerys Velaryon came to the North to side with her. They did but through the marriage it was promised a Stark Prince for a Targaryen Princess." Sansa added. Jon came forward and his heart was beating faster now. Daenys was staring at Dany. Dany lowered her eyes as she knew it was to involve Daenys. Jorah kept Dany close to his side. Of course he had his hand on his sword because he has a feeling Daenys is going to unleash her inner dragon. Dany reminded her of a scared child. Sansa continued-

"Queen Daenerys has promised that The North will no longer have a Warden of the North. That we shall have the same respect but under a Prince and Princess. Much like Dorne. That makes you Jon, Prince of the North." Sansa clarified. Yet it did not explain anything. 

"So I am to marry Princess Daenys?" Jon raised a brow. His heart was now beating happily. His facial expression had hope as Sansa's did not. Daenys was taken back by this and still continued to stare at Dany who sunk further into Jorah's hold. 

"No. Princess Daenys will marry our brother, Bran Stark." Sansa remarked. "You are to marry Queen Daenerys." 

If there were words to describe how Daenys felt. She felt complete and utter betrayal. Jon did too but he was more on the verge of watching Daenys' eyes grow into a dark violent blue. Dany felt so guilty. Even if she could let Daenys marry, she would want her to marry for love. Daenys then backed away and left the tent in a hush. A silence that made Jon and the rest of the members of the marriage council shiver. Sansa felt just as bad. She didn't even want to speak more about her end. She would tell her siblings when the time would come. 

Daenys though she was so mad. She frustrated that Bran heard what they spoke about in the tent. As he had his ravens stationed close to the tent to hear what was happening. It made his eyes grow wide and his face turn icy white. Meera and Arya were trying to get something out of him. When they saw Daenys in a silent uproar. Daenys looked up to find Bran. Her expression changed. How could she hate and scorn Bran? None of this was his idea or fault. She had tears rolling down her face as she quickly ran into the cart. The girls looked in shock as Daenys sobbed into chest. 

"Forgive me, Bran. I am not upset at you! But at her! She... she.... she..." Daenys couldn't finish her sentence. All she wanted was love, she thought she could have it with Jon. Jon was her world... and now they have to marry apart from each other. Daenys had to marry poor Bran. The young man couldn't be upset. He knows about Jon and her. Dany figured it out way too late and now she was the villain in Daenys' life. It was too late to turn back. Dany would never get her sister's trust back. 

"I know..." Bran soothed her back. Daenys sobbed softly into his chest. For some reason, that darkness in him. Was loving this, now Jon couldn't have her. Bran had her in his claws now. Bran's other side was screaming loud saying this was wrong! How can we play with her heart! Bran ignored these emotions and tended to Daenys. Arya and Meera were left in the dark. That was until the gossip spread to their cart to hear that Daenys was now engaged to Bran. Arya and Meera just sat there in the pity cart. Bran rubbed tiny circles around Daenys' back. Keeping her calm, her eyes broken from heartbreak. Tears kept flowing but she refused to speak to Missandei who urged her to come speak with the Queen. Even Sansa came by and sent her best wishes. It was all heard on deaf ears. 

Bran watched as Sansa climbed into the cart too. Bran helped Sansa with Daenys. The Princess sniffled here and there, she was too mad at Dany but Sansa managed to get Daenys out of the cart with Arya's help. Arya held Daenys by holding her middle and letting her rest her head onto her shoulders. Sansa quietly led the women to Daenys' tent. Sansa noticed it wasn't lavished or decorated like a Princess' tent should be. Instead there was just a place to sleep and a change of clothes for the night and in the morning. Sansa bit her lip as Arya let Daenys sit on her makeshift bed that was above the wet ground but together the Stark girls and Targaryen Princess sat, holding her hands as she let those tears roll. 

Sansa sat up and looked at Daenys until she spoke-

"I... I'm sorry Sansa. I should've never hurt you. I saw Vis... he would-" Sansa hushed. 

"Hush. Let me speak, Daenys." Sansa tried to compose herself as best she could. Trying to piece together some words. 

"I never meant to hurt your sister. But she deserved it. I... I though... know what it is to be turned into an item for men to sell. I was married to Lord Tyrion. The gods be good to him he never hurt me. Still I did not love him. He did not love me but we respected each other." Sansa started. Arya wondered where this conversation was going, patting Daenys' back since she didn't know how to comfort a Princess. 

"I should have respected YOU." Sansa chuckled out in defeat. Daenys looked up with a tear stained face. As in she wanted to know why. 

"I see how everyone looks at YOU. Your men stare at you in complete admiration. The children look at you in wonder. Jon will do ANYTHING for you. Even Bran is in love with you." Sansa looked at Daenys who was blown away by the last bit. 

"What?" Daenys rasped. "Bran? In love with me?"

Sansa turned slightly away, she was a bit frustrated to think that Daenys is this blind or to not even notice about how Bran looks at her. 

"He looks at you in fascination. I never seen him look at you the way he looks at us. All we ever see from him is a blank expressionless face. To get emotion from him is like trying to coax a rabbit to lay with a wolf." Sansa explained. 

Daenys blinked. Looking at Arya who agreed with Sansa. 

"Sansa and I have been trying to get him to smile. When he does, it's not out of love or pity. But just a smirk. Nothing more. But when he sees you, he smiles and he doesn't even notice." Arya calmed. 

Daenys confused by these words. She looked at her gloved hands, then towards the mud and earth. Piecing it together to a needle to a thread. How she remembered Bran holding her, guiding her through visions. Keeping her company when the others did not. He stayed because even if he ordered to be rolled away. Bran would still sit and wait it out for Daenys. It made her heart ping at the thought of Bran. Maybe this wasn't about herself. It was about Bran. Maybe Jon led her to Bran to discover the truth of who she is and what she will become. 

"Everyone looks at YOU the way Bran does. But his vision is for you. Everyone around bows to you, calls your "your highness", "your grace," "khal", "the silver princess." They all say it out of LOVE, respect, and fear. You are a born leader. I would much rather follow you than your sister." Sansa intervened. Daenys shot her head up. Making a face-

"All your life you've followed her. But I do not think for a second that your sister brought those dragons into this world. I believe it was you. You are more queenly, just, and fairer than anyone I've ever met. My father would have bent the knee to you without any hesitation. He would have given you council even after your family committed those deeds. Because you are Daenys Lightborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, The Silver Knight, Champion of Mereen, and Queen of the Seven of the Kingdoms." Sansa bent down to face to Daenys. She held her gloved hands into hers. Sansa's eyes spoke the deep truth. 

"Your sister is mad. I see it in her. All she wants is for people to pay homage, bend the knee, sing songs about her riding on her dragon." Sansa watched as Daenys stood up quickly. She did not like what Sansa said about the dragon sickness. 

"You know it's true, Daenys. She will get what she wants even if it's to have you sacrifice yourself for the good of your house. I know you would lay your life for any of us. And you, are our enemy. You would save Arya, Bran, Jon, and me from anything. And she would use your name to add fuel to that fire of that these people lost their most beloved princess. She would cast us down and take everything we hold dear by using you." Sansa stabbed Daenys with those words. She didn't want to or even listen to these words coming from Sansa. 

Arya stood up and held Daenys' arm. Daenys then looked at Arya-

"Sansa is right. Here we are, your enemy. Whom wants to see you succeed past your sister. You are more than she is. She has all these people to tell her what's right and what's wrong. Here you are with nothing, wanting nothing, and knows the differences. You may not want it. But think about it. Which would you rather follow. A mad queen or a good queen?" Arya laid out the options for Daenys to decide. 

The women left her to think. Sansa knows that Daenys will make the right choice. It's about if she ever takes that step forward. Daenys had a lot to think on. Not long before she could think, she was lulled into sleep. Where she remembers the ghost grass, the twilight lit sky, a moon as red as blood, and she felt a familiar sensation. Daenys turned around to see Bran. He smiled softly. 

"You're upset." Bran waited for Daenys to speak. Only she could nod and look down. She wasn't wearing the clothes she wore before sleeping. But a baby blue dress that was similar to Dany's wedding dress but in baby blue shade but the ends of her dress shifted to a darker blue. Matching her eyes, silver stitching on her bodice, and silver straps around her neck keep the dress from falling. Her silver hair blowing against the ghost winds. 

"I understand. I'm not much of a second choice." Bran was sad at this but Daenys leapt forward. Her hands on his chest. 

"No! You weren't given a choice in the matter. But why didn't you tell me!" Daenys had tears in her eyes. 

"I didn't. I was there when you were. It shocked me as it shocked you." Bran placed a hand under her chin to wipe away the tears. 

"But you could see into the future..." Daenys sniffled. 

"I can... but I can't with you. Every time I think I know what you're going to say is the opposite of what I think." Bran watched Daenys move in to cuddle into Bran's warmth. 

"You surprise me, Dae, and not everyone can do that to me." Bran smiled as Daenys giggled. 

"I suppose... we should just try and outlast this... see where it leads us?" Daenys tumbled. 

"I suppose. Who knows, I could... I could make you happy." Bran really didn't what else to say as Daenys held his hand. 

"I hope for the same, Bran." Daenys smiled as she woke up to see the dothraki guards wake her. It was time to head for Harrenhal. Daenys quickly washed her face, dressed in a black and red riding uniform. It had long flpwing sleeves with the Targaryen three headed dragon sewn into the fabric, her trousers were leather to keep the water and snow from seeping into her skin. She had on her red sash with dragon pin and chain around her middle. Her hair pinned and braided loosely. Helped to keep her warm. Daenys needed a moment to escape her sister so she took to the heavens. Seeing which way to lead the caravans. 

Soon enough they've encountered Harrenhal. Only to be greeted by the Riverlands and some Westernland lords such as House Brax and Lefford. Telling the Dragon Queen that the rest of the Westernlands were joining Cersei and her armies. Daenerys was obviously not pleased but Daenys flew down and went to the tent that Sansa and Arya were in. Talking amongst themselves they two Stark girls wore feminine Stark Armor. 

Daenys approached the tent, serious and proud. Sansa looked at her with arched brows and Arya gave a smirk. 

"I choose a Good Queen." Daenys announced. Sansa and Arya were happy to here that. There the three women sat in each other's company waiting for Jon to bring in Bran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major inspiration came from @Ms_RomanceFan for the Bran and Daenys idea. So many freaking thanks to you babe! 
> 
> Anyways, more chapters will be on the way and I hope you guys are enjoying! I love ya and see in the next one! Laters! ❤


	11. Do you hear that? The Snowflakes are Singing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night is Long and Full of Terrors.

The men began preparing for the Long Night. For days the camp had been nonstop moving. The only times for peace was to sleep. There was no laughter, no children playing, not even the singing of birds. Just the sounds of metal clanking, fires roaring, boots and squishing of mud. All the commanders and lords were being hosted one last time just before the battle would begin. 

From House Brax to House Targaryen there stood their banners of Unicorns, Trouts, Direwolves, Lizard Lions, and Dragons. All gathered around the table of Jon Stark, the King in the North with Daenerys to his left and Ser Davos to his right. Across the way was Daenys, standing next to Lord Gawaene of House Brax. The last son of House Brax, who stood taller and blonde. He was in charge of the calvary. Including the Dothraki, he was taught some words by Princess Daenys, only the important ones for now. He had bright spring green eyes, dark blonde hair, and wore the armor of a Unicorn. 

Daenys watched as Jon gave the last orders as the dead have been spotted breaking through Oldstones and in Fairmarket. They would be here in hours. 

"Lord Tully and Lord Reed will take the east side near Harrentown, we cannot let them near the Gods Eye Lake." Jon's voice boomed as Edmure, Lord of Riverrun, a bit frightened but this was his last chance to defend his already laughable honor. 

"Lord Royce will have the West side." Lord Royce nodded and left the tent with Edmure and Howland Reed to get the men moving. 

"Queen Daenerys will be stationed above Harrenhal castle. If the dead break past the Unsullied and my men, it is up to her and her dragons to burn the dead." Dany took her leave, she looked at Daenys as Daenys looked at her sister. Once all of this was over and if they won. The two girls will have a LONG conversation about this pact of Ice and Fire. Dany quickly took her leave with Ser Jorah and some of her guards. 

"Princess Daenys will be stationed south with Lord Gawaene Brax and Lord Trismund Lefford. As well as the Dothraki. If Daenerys starts with her dragon flame, Daenys will give the signal to ambush the dead. We need to have our focus on the Night King. We must try to lure him away Bran or Daenys." Lord Brax and Lefford agreed, as the rest of the men began to their stations. 

Daenys hadn't said so much as a word to Jon. But she let Lord Gawaene give the orders to Moraq and Qhoro. Jon was still at the table and she approached him. He looked at her with worried eyes and skepticism. 

"If we should die. Know this, King in the North. You are a good and honorable man. If we should ever win this... I hope we can still be friends. If not, then so be it then." Daenys didn't know what to say to ease Jon's mind. He would kiss her one last time but she gave his hand a small tug. Jon watched as the woman whom he loved left the tent. Jon knew deep down that she loved him. Perhaps their love wasn't meant to be. Right now, that didn't matter. All that mattered was these people survive and they win. 

Jon exhaled, leaving the tent. All around him everything slowed down. Seeing the faces of every man and woman who are to fight. Each of their faces frightened and worried. Yet in their eyes, there was a small sliver of hope glinting past their blue, green, brown, and dark eyes. He knows they will win, it is the matter of how and who will be the one who should be written in the books. He didn't care if he was the one who killed the Night King as long as someone kills him. This war would be over. That his plan somewhat worked and many men or women didn't die in vain. That their souls would be at peace and spring and summer will last for thousands of years. 

Jon moved on by, taking himself to find Bran at the docks, who was the last one to leave on the ship for the Isle of Faces. Jon knelt in front of Bran who looked down at his big brother. Jon took his hand, handing him a satchel dragonglass daggers. 

"Give these to Sansa, Arya, and everyone. In case they break past us. You need to defend yourselves. You understand me?" Jon urged. Bran nodded and Jon gave his brother a kiss on the forehead. As Bran was sailing away, Bran watched, he heard the wailing winds picking up. Jon watched his brother sail away. Bran's heart pounded harder and faster, he saw in the sky, Rhaegal, Drogon, and Viserion. Drogon had landed on top of the keep, Dany being lifted in the air as Jorah kept Dany safe from below as well as some guards. Rhaegal flew to the Isle of Faces, he kept to himself as Bran watched Viserion fly to Daenys. He worried mostly about Daenys. The Night King wanted his bride. His woman. Why? Why her? Of all people? Why? 

Bran would take to his visions whenever they landed. 

Snow began to fall more and more. If the snowflakes could sing, they would be singing songs of torment, bloodshed, and fear. Jon and his men were ready, Edmure and Howland to the east while Lord Royce was to West. Daenys to the South as Jon to the North, Dany towards the sky. 

No one made a sound, not even the animals that burrowed beneath them. All the sounds that filled the Long Night was the sound of the snowflakes hitting the ground and the sounds of hearts beating as one. Men breathing and turning into fog. There came the distant sounds of thumps, through the snow that made a thick fog were bright blue eyes. Millions of them it seemed. 

Jon waited to give the signal for Man's last stand against death. The dead stopped, the snow stopped falling. Hearts raced even more until the dead lounged out, snarling and gnarling in unison. Jon gave the order-

"NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to get that adrenaline going! Naw I suck at writing but that's okay, this next chapter should be fun for me and I hope you are enjoying so far! Love yall! ❤


	12. Death Has Many Faces...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death has many faces... as did the Night King.

Fleshing was flying, blood was seeping, and dragons cracked the skies. All Daenys could see was men falling and the dead rushing. She ran across the field with her sword, Rhaegal took to the skies as burned as much dead as he could. Her heart sprang into her gut as more fire and screams filled the Long Night. Daenys watched as men and women punched, smacked, ripped, and knocked some dead down. Their faces bloodied and gnarled as they fought for their lives. Daenys ran with her sword in hand. Her vision crossed as she was delivered a blow to the face. Her vision not the best as it swirled in many directions. 

Sounds of heavy breathing bested through the night. The dead had Harrenhal surrounded. Dany took the skies as Ser Jorah fought off as many wights as he could. Daenys called for Viserion, as he landed near her. She quickly got on top as the dead ran over to her. Attacking Viserion by stabbing, biting, ripping at his scales and wings. He screamed as he flew off, Daenys thrashed her Valyrian steel sword into the corpses' bodies. Sending them flying down as Viserion crashed into the keep. He was wounded, not gravely but he couldn't take to the heavens to keep his mother safe. Daenys got off of him, hushing him as more dead swung at her. Viserion roared and spouted out fire all around them. The wights screamed in pain as the fire burned away their blue eyes. 

Daenys was scared and didn't know what to do. All she could do was fight hard and wait for a miracle. 

Jon had been crushing wights, sending them flying across the field, by a good few inches. Sam keeping his back somewhat, as more men came to his aid. Eddison Tollet managed to come by and rescue Sam as the two fought some wights that were members of the Night's Watch. Their brothers now bearing bright blue eyes. Causing Edd and Sam to scream and fight the two fallen brothers. 

Jon watched above as Drogon swirled his hot flames upon the wights near Harrenhal. Jon then saw Viserion scream in pain. Taking notice of Daenys, how he crashed into the keep, making stones tumble down and Drogon screamed for his youngest sibling. Rhaegal burning his flame around the lake to keep the dead from trying to swim. Either boiling or burning anything that went near the edges of the Lake. It made the King run, running by pushing or stabbing a wight. He needed Daenys alive. He wanted to see her beautiful face again. He wanted to see her hair filled with spring flowers. Jon wanted to see her smile again. 

He screamed loud to lure the dead to come to him as he wasn't even close to the keep. Mountains of the dead ran to him as he cut through them with his men. 

Bran though urged his sisters to keep close. To stay away from the edges of the island. All the children, elderly, women, anyone who could not fight. Cried softly as they heard the battle happening. Sansa felt so helpless as did Arya. She kept Sansa and Bran close to her no matter what. Bran had taken to his visions. Deciding to warg into Ghost who ripped apart wights, keeping Tormund and The Hound safe as possible. There he had Ghost look up to see Viserion crashing into Harrenhal. He grabbed Tormund by his leg, pushing him to the keep, Tormund growled and stabbed anything. Being lured away by Ghost who guided him to some more wights that were being engulfed by flame as Drogon breathed out fire. He roared, crushing as many dead as he could. Still to share the fate of Viserion who cried out for his older brother. Drogon quickly picked himself and flew into the sky. Burning away the dead that surrounded his mother and Ser Jorah. 

Bran left Ghost and went to take his visions to find the Night King. Bran couldn't see through all the flames, he needed to find Daenys. 

Daenys was watching the flames burn through the wights. It was as if they were being called away and snarled away. Daenys growled and grabbed Bryght Brother, holding her side as it grew more and more painful. Where she was, Daenys looked all around to find a place to where she can lower herself. Viserion had tried to fly but flew down to his side onto the ground. He growled and burned away the dead as they were being called away by their King. Jon watched as the dead massed back towards his way. The men took a breath and swung again. Harrenhal castle was silent as a grave. Daenys found a broken and shattered staircase. Climbing down she could tell this was the main hall that once stood. Where the banners would hang, all around were empty melted columns, shattered windows that no longer held a frame nor glass. The paintings that once hung were burnt away long ago. 

Daenys limped down the hall. Only to find three sets of blue eyes piercing through the darkness. Daenys gathered herself up- 

Bran searched for an answer through his visions. Letting the faces guide and speak softly. There he was taken to the same vision that she had of the man being tied up. Screaming for his brother, the man who was there, who made this pact was a Stark. His brother was no more than a bastard like Jon. Dark brown hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. The faces guided him across the sea. Before Valyria, when the Golden Empire of Yi Ti was reigning supreme of that side of Far East Essos. How the land cracked and sundered. There he saw a man, a man who pulled a flaming sword from the heart of the one he loved. There he saw the Night King. How he reached and tried to claim the man's body. The Night King's face has changed, Azor Ahai, Eldric Shadowchaser, Yin Tar, all of these heroes, were supposed to be the faces of the Night King. 

Bran came back and gasped. Earning a look from Sansa and Arya. 

"What is it, Bran. What did you see?" Sansa knelt in front of Bran who was in shock. Arya ran over to see what was wrong. Bran blinked as Sansa begged for him to speak. 

"Death has many faces and he wants Daenys' face." Bran stared down at Sansa and Arya blinked. She turned her head to see the flames continuing to fill the night sky. It was up to Daenys to fight the Night King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna keep the battle chapters short but also descriptive as possible? Not sure if that's even possible? But whomp whomp I guess? Anyways, more chapters are on the way! Love y'all!! ❤


	13. Valar Morghulis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valar Morghulis...

Wits were not needed at the moment. Only a Valyrian steel sword or a dragonglass dagger. All Jon could hear at the moment was the sound of his blood running hot as the shrieking wind blew threw the piles of dead bodies. The wights pressed on by attacking as many of the living as much as possible. From what he was told from some Tully soldiers the dead had been seen going to Maidenpool. Jon gathered as much men, telling them to head for Maidenpool to stop the dead. They obeyed and Jon was left with whatever men he had. The Dothraki were defending as far Blackwater Rush. Rhaegal was defending the lake of the Gods Eye. Drogon too busy keeping his sibling safe as Jorah took Dany to the Dothraki. Fighting through as much of the dead as they could. 

Jon's eyes, his vision was slowed to see everyone's sword crashing and clanging against a dead one. How it would sneer and growl inhumanely. Those blue eyes holding no emotion whatsoever. It was too gruesome for any normal folk to watch. How flesh was so easily peeled from a man's body. The cracking of one's skull never sounded more horrifying than it did this night and what he believed was just past dawn. 

Jon had blood flowing down his arm as he was bitten by a wight. It burned and stung like fire. His eyes bloodshot from an impact to the face. His nose bloody and lip bruised. Cuts on his fingers and legs. He was dripping from cold sweat, his black hair sticking to his face as well mixed in with some dead blood. 

Jon had to reach Daenys before the Night King could. There he saw the Night King's henchmen heading towards Daenys like a rock skipping on a lake. Jon ran and limped towards her. He yelled out and surprised one wight. The Night King made a face in disappointment. Jon didn't care at the moment of the present circumstances, but the wight did manage to dig into his bitten arm. Widening the cut, causing Jon to cry out in pain. Kicking the wight off of him. While Jon was distracted, Daenys saw another wight approach. Handing his King that same dagger that stabbed her Beyond the Wall. She held her side, crying out at the poison that felt that was kicking at her side. Making her fall near Jon. Jon managed to kill the wight with his dragonglass dagger. The wight bursting into a billion pieces. Jon threw the dagger at the other wight. Stabbing it in the chest, causing it to hiss and burst. The Night King was about to grab the dagger but dropped when the wight exploded. 

The Night King looked over to Jon as Daenys cried out. 

"Jon! Find the dragons! Point here and tell them 'DRACARYS!' GO!" Daenys ran to get the Night King to follow her. 

Jon got up and limped out before the Night King could kill him. It was no trouble for the Night King. The dead heard their King's order to kill the dragons before Jon reached them. Drogon burned away the wights, Viserion kicked, crushed, and burned any wight until Jon came to him, holding his arm. He knew this man and kept him safe. Jon stabbed more wights and called out-

"Viserion! Drogon! Rhaegal! Dracarys!" Viserion screeched for Drogon and Rhaegal. Jon pointed to the castle and Viserion knew what the little man meant. His mother! Viserion pulled Jon onto him, Drogon and Rhaegal heard Viserion's cry. Viserion had began burning the lower half of the keep. As Drogon had the middle and Rhaegal had the top. 

Daenys ran through the dragon fire. Untouched by it's heat. Running up the broken staircase, she saw that the three dragons began to burn Harrenhal. The entire keep was engulfed, burning away the wights that lingered in the keep. The Night King managed to find Daenys as she was pressed up against a broken wall. Behind her was ruins of the castle that fell from the fire of past dragons and current dragons. Daenys held out Bryght Brother. Staring into the blade, she saw her reflection. 

Her face was bruised and bloodied. There she heard a yell. The Night King turned around and grabbed Jon. Choking him so hard he dropped his dagger. 

Daenys saw the life almost slip out of Jon. No, it was not supposed to end this way! 

Daenys leaned forward. 

"Let him go! You want me! Not him!" The Night King loosened his grip but kept Jon in his hand. Still raised up in the air as Daenys dropped her sword. Her hands raised up as she surrendered herself. Jon though he cried-

"Dae!" His voice cracking. Daenys could only think of saving Jon. 

"It's alright, Jon. It's alright." Daenys had let the tears roll down her face. The fire kept on roaring in the back. The dead kept on fighting as Daenys placed both of her hands on the Night King's chest. Her eyes looking into his, his softened, as she leaned forward, sniffling, and allowing the Night King to-

SHHHNK.

The Night King looked confused. He stared down and saw his blackened blood flowing, it was in his left side. Near his hip, looking down at the woman. Her eyes staring at him in sadness. 

"Valar Morghulis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but the next one will provide more detail~ ❤


	14. Not Today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Today.

The Long Night had slaughtered through the Living's forces. Screams filled the air, blood sank into the earth below. The Night King stood at the marvel of his new creation. A land for himself and his queen. Where there would be no more pain, no sorrow, and no more memory. Once he had love, respect, and memories. Memories that were long faded as the winter wheat. Sown and devoured by the likes of time. Here he was represented as the God of Death. Man knew this day would come, it always came and it will always come. 

Whether it be today or tomorrow. The Night King had lifted his arms again to create more of his minions. Pleased with himself as man was failing, there he saw that one little light. 

That little light he wanted all to himself. 

Daenys. 

She was the beacon of hope. Many see her as Azor Ahai. His once great foe for many a millennia ago. How he hates hope. Hates how his faces change, knowing that one day, he will win! This has to be the day he and his minions will rule over this world. How she was his ticket to glory, an internal glory for he would have peace and silence. Where he could sleep, knowing he did his duty as death. 

But who got in his way? The one who has the memories of everyone. The Three Eyed Raven. He wanted no one to remember! He doesn't want memories to live on! He wants to remember his glories, the glories him killing and bringing back his enemies to have them do his beck and call. Because they always did as they were told. Man? No, they do as they please! Taking away his glories of a good kill. Taking his peace and quiet away, ruining HIS lands with their filth and greed. 

No more! 

Watching as the man who saw his might so many winters ago in his domain. He saw him slashing and kicking through his creatures. The Night King raised up more of the dead. Keeping him occupied as he started his way towards the little light. That little light who had brought him back to this world. She had magic flowing through her veins. How she was just a simple tool of fueling his fire. Indeed she was a beauty, but to have her as his Queen, he and she would rule the dead without the loud screams of the living. Soon all of that would be over and would just be she and him, ruling over the dead with nothing but silence and knowing that no one would ruin their perfect world. 

The Night King and his men ripped through the living like swimming through a lake. Just a trail of men falling and dying. Being reanimated into his little puppets. He was taking himself to Harrenhal, the great keep in the middle of Westeros. Once housed King Harren who was burnt alive in his keep that he thought was impregnable. Yet it had been used as a prison. A place of torture and sadness. Harrenhal was now used as a graveyard. A graveyard for himself and his most beloved little light. 

He wanted her power and face to rule over the dead. He had many faces, his face always changed when the hero would cut him down. That way no one remembers him. No one could remember him. The only one that can is the Three Eyed Raven. Even then, no one would believe him. The Night King saw his most beloved staring at him. Her bright blue eyes were as bright as his. Clenching her side, how he wanted to end her suffering. 

Instead he was ambushed by that same damn man. Making a face he sent one of his henchmen to fight him off. He kept pressing towards his woman, she backed away each time. He crept closer, wanting to end her pain. He wanted to end her pain by slipping more pain into her wound. So he did by drawing closer and closer until she ran from him. Unleashing her children's dragon fire, he ordered his wights to kill the dragons. He climbed up the steps as she struggled, keeping a close and stinging eye on her. 

Approaching the middle, dragon flame engulfed the keep from top to bottom. Melting away more of the keep. You could see stone being washed away by flame and heat. How the stone glew bright with the amount of heat. This was what it might have looked like when King Harren was being cooked alive with his kin. The Night King had ducked from the dragon flame by walking through it. Making the fire bend to his will by snuffing itself out. Carefully as Daenys treaded through the flame. Her clothes began to burn away, leaving only her armor she wore on. It did not melt on her flesh as the magic in her body prevented it from doing so. Daenys turned around the dragon fire began to die down. 

The dragons were being attacked more and more by the wights and this pleased the Night King very much. Soon Drogon and Viserion tried to fly away. Viserion just plowed through until Jon came from behind, The Night King grabbed him by the throat as the dagger was dropped by him squeezing him to the point where he could feel death consuming him. The Night King watched Jon struggled to fight the Night King. Kicking, holding his arms, growling as a Wight would. Jon struggled to keep his heart beating. Until he heard the sound of a dove coo at the Night King. The Night King had turned around. Loosening his grip as Jon breathed air back into his lungs. Both men looked at Daenys. 

Blue eyes and dark eyes. She cooed to the Night King like a dove would. His eyes softened and saw how innocent she looked. Her eyes pleading for him to stop. How she leaned forward as if to kiss him. The Night King so infatuated with her that he wanted to lean and stab- 

SHHNK!

He couldn't believe his eyes. Her eyes displayed innocence! None of the other heroes had those eyes like she did. They were always hard and cruel towards him. Yet hers screamed of sadness and desperation. He was actually shocked, he looked down and at his side. He saw his blackened blood oozing from the stab wound. Letting go of Jon, Jon fell onto the bitten and ripped arm. He cried out in pain, so did the dead. 

All of them just dropped, no longer were their eyes bright and blue but dead as they should be. 

Daenys had spoken the words that all men of Braavos said. He fell to his knees as this never happened before. He could feel his heart beating in his ears. He never heard that, he looked at his hands and still the same. Daenys slipped down in front of him and held the Night King to her chest. He looked into those same innocent blue eyes. Tears landed on his cheeks, he had ran his "claws" through her silvery bloodied hair. 

He sighed and disappeared like the snow in the sky. He was gone from this world. As she had sat there the Long Night became the Dawn. The sun sang out the glories of a new winter morning, the birds chirped sweetly, the sun tried to peak through the fog and ash, only but a purple and grey haze sank into the morning sky. The dead laid on the ground, the men looked all around, they fought from dusk till late dawn. They couldn't believe that they won. They actually won! Sansa and Arya watched as the birds sang, the animal burrowed, and the fog covered the lake as if nothing happened. It was like someone turned on a light and out came the sun. 

The smell of festering flesh over took the land. From Fairmarket to Maidenpool. The dead littered the lands of the Neck. Jon blinked, seeing ash and smoke drizzling the morning air. All seemed quiet and beautiful, he couldn't believe that had lived through this long night. He would see his beautiful sisters again. Hear their laughs and smiles. Watch children run and play again. He had shut his eyes and let himself pine in pain as his wound began to pester him once more. 

Daenys though, sat there, breathing heavily, the Long Night was over. The creature of the Long Night gone from memory once again. She who had wanted nothing, saw death's face and said... 

"Not Today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is more detailed side of the Long Night. I hope you all enjoy! ❤


	15. A Joy to be Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night King is gone... but the wounds need to heal.

Ser Davos Seaworth carried a limping Jon who was losing some blood from his wound from the wights. His arm was bitten in to pretty badly and dug into further by The Night King's henchman. Jon's vision was blurry as many rushed all around Davos and him. Yelling and screaming could be heard as many soldiers were gravely wounded or about to lose a limb. 

Others who were alive and not severely injured took to gathering the dead. Moving as fast as they could. Davos managed to find a tent where there was a nurse of sorts cleaning her hands on her bloodied apron. 

"My lady, the King in the North needs assistance now." Davos urged. 

"Of course, ser! Lay him down quickly!" The young nurse of golden blonde hair, sea green eyes, and pale skin rushed to help Davos. Jon groaned loudly as she began to examine his arm. She didn't shy away from the wound but quickly she ran to get her herbs and tools that soaked away the previous blood from earlier. 

"Hold him down, Ser." The maiden spoke, Davos nodded as the nurse dug into Jon's arm with "disinfectant" which was a hot iron, some old wine, and quickly sowed up the wound. Jon screamed at the pain but he passed out from it. 

"Let him be, ser. He will be fine. Nothing too damning for his grace." Davos watched as the nurse stitched his arm. She was careful and had quite the eye. She had bruises on her hands, cuts along her forearms, yet she was still a beauty. Davos did his best to help the nurse. All morning she was at it with Jon. 

"There, keep an eye on him. I will return with fresh cloth." The nurse patted Davos' chest as he kept an eye on Jon who was still passed out from the pain. His wound would indeed leave a large scar. The nurse worked her magic on Jon's arm. She was lucky enough to save it. Tormund came in as well Ghost. Tormund looked at Davos as Ghost whined for Jon. Sniffing his hand, licking it, as he had lost part of his ear from the battle. Jon did not move from his sleep. So Ghost kept close to him as he laid down near the table. 

"How is he?" Tormund had a scar running down his face. Nothing to worry on his side as Davos sighed. 

"The nurse saved him. She worked at him all morning. You?" Davos changed his posture. Still worrying for the King in the North. 

"I'm fine. I need a drink though." Tormund chuckled. Davos just shook his head, all morning long until late afternoon Davos helped the nurse who returned to see Davos, Tormund, and Ghost surrounding Jon. 

"My lords, please, the King needs his rest. Go help the others." Davos and Tormund did not want to leave Jon. Ghost looked up with worried eyes at the nurse. Who did not halt at the sight of the wolf. Instead the wolf found this woman to be familiar. Smelling a warrior on her as she hushed the wolf as she began to wash Jon's arm up again with fresh cloth dipped in some lionheart's root.

"If you two want to help the King in the North. Go and fetch me some clean water and more medicinal herbs." The nurse ordered, Tormund growled a bit and went on to fetch those herbs as Davos hesitated for a moment. 

"Go on, Ser." The nurse rushed him out to fetch clean water. Ghost stood up and sniffed her. 

"Calm down, my friend. Your friend will be fine. Now go find me some more lionheart's root." The nurse brought out a root that reminded one of a lion's head. Said to work wonders for dulling pain. Ghost, he hesitated for a moment and he sniffed the root, then started to sniff the ground and caught a scent, he was off, she smiled and went back to washing Jon's bite. Checking the stitching she saw the blood had stopped leaking through the stitches was good for both him and her. At least for now. 

All seemed well as the night rolled around. Men were doing their best to merry and cheery through the dense fog of the winter night. They had nothing more to worry about as they now wondered what happens now as Queen Daenerys stays to Princess Daenys, who too had fallen into a deep sleep. Bran refused to leave her side as he wondered what dreams irked there. Daenerys though sensed that many would plot against her so she had left her sister's side to be left alone with Bran. Bran though, kept his eyes on Daenerys. He too sensed something dark in her, but he did not want Daenys to worry anymore than she is right now. Her face was cool and calm, yet dreams raced her mind. 

Sansa and Arya took to the tent where Jon was recovering. Tormund managed to help carry Jon to the tent where the same nurse nursed him as Ser Davos took a liking to the maiden of golden hair and sea green eyes. She was a feisty woman, brave, and good hearted. Letting Sansa help to the best of her abilities. Just sitting by Jon's side as he breathed heavily. Sweat building along his forehead as the nurse worked through the long night of calming down his fever dream. 

Arya kept guard and lingered around. Eavesdropping and reporting to Sansa if she heard anything suspicious. Tyrion came by once or twice to check if Jon or the ladies needed anything. Sansa always said no, but her eyes pleaded for Jon to come back. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she rubbed her soft hand against his sweaty one. He was covered in thick furs as he was shirtless and wearing some fresh trousers. Every so hour the nurse came back in to check and clean his wound. Soon dawn broke-

Bran woke up from his dream. He fell asleep and didn't even know it. There he didn't find Daenerys nor Daenys! Daenys wasn't in her bed, it was flung open and he looked all around with his tired eyes. 

"I am here, my lord." A soft sound of dove cooed behind Bran. His heart pounding loud in his chest. He smiled in a bit of relief. He saw her in a soft baby blue dress. It was ombred, on her chest it resembled dragons scales, a dark deep blue that made her own blue eyes brighten, the skirt light and breezy it was fading from baby blue to white. There he saw her tiny dainty feet peeking through. She had adorable little feet, her hair was no longer in braids, loosened and flowing freely against the morning breeze. The lark singing sweetly, she smiled down at him. Her shoulders revealed just a bit of her tanned skin, her arms covered in sleeves that were a darker shade of blue, the stitching had light beading on it. Depicting small silver flowers and dragons. Daenys sat on the bed and leaned forward. 

"I dreamt peacefully tonight. Did you, my lord?" Daenys smiled down at him. Bran did too, 

"Aye, I did, princess." Daenys stood up. 

"Shall we see your brother?" Daenys offered.

"I would love to. I feel he will be waking soon." Bran watched as Daenys fixed his furs, then began to roll him out, not without covering her feet with some boots then adding on some furs that wrapped around her front. Together the two came down, those who woke saw the Princess. Some men took off their helmets and bowed their heads to her. Greeting her or offering their thanks to her. Still the winter breezed by. Snowflakes landed on the Princess and on Bran's lap. Some landed on her hair and eyelashes. She gave them back her smiles as they felt delighted to see her roll Bran on by. Though, Daenys remembered she had to deal with Daenerys. What could she do? 

Daenys could not go against her sister just yet? She needed to win the support of these men around her. She might love their now but that could change. It made her face grow sad. 

"Do not be sad, princess. You deserve this victory. You defeated the Night King. You should be happy." Bran explained as they neared Jon's tent. 

"It was these men who won the day. I but only killed a wight." Daenys smiled sadly. 

"Yes, but you killed the one in charge. That deserves merit. Be happy as I am happy that I no longer dream of death." Bran turned to face Daenys as she nodded to agree with Bran. It was not she was worried about. Well not entirely but it was half the problem. Anyways, Daenys put that to the side, arriving in Jon's tent as Sansa's head was resting on Jon's hand. Arya was asleep on a chair with her hand on her dagger. Bran rolled at the other side of Jon. Daenys adjusted Bran, taking care of him. All he could do was just watch the Princess take care of him. Occasionally he would smile as she fixed his shirt and gloves. 

"Bran?" Sansa looked up, her face was puffy from crying last night. Her eyes swollen a bit, she sniffled and wiped her face. Daenys came to Sansa who grabbed Daenys-

"Thank you for coming. I would have brought Bran but..." Sansa coughed a bit. 

"No. It's alright. I understand. Please, I'll go get some food to break your fast. Stay with Jon, he needs his family." Daenys smiled sweetly, she gave Bran a smile too, Arya woke up as soon as Daenys left. 

A moment later the nurse came back in. She came in with Ghost who had carried some linen with his mouth. The nurse came on over with some new herbs, a pail of fresh clean water. Sansa welcomed the nurse- 

"He hasn't moved yet..." Sansa croaked. Her voice was hoarse from her crying last night. The nurse smiled, patting her hand. 

"Do not fret, princess. He will wake. His wound will take time to heal. He needs to rest." The nurse ensured to Sansa who nodded. Ghost placed the linen by Jon's left side. Bran watched the nurse but touched her arm. 

"He is waking, my lady." Bran pointed to Jon who stirred. Sansa quickly rushed to Jon who blinked a bit. But he closed them again, Bran looked at the woman who tended to Jon. She was checking his arm, it was still swollen and rough. Yet it had ceased bleeding for the time bleeding. It made his face wince in pain. Ghost whined as he was hushed by the nurse who quickly changed his bandage. Soon Ser Davos came in with food with the Princess Daenys. The nurse quickly looked up and saw Daenys. 

"Your majesty. Forgive me." The nurse looked onto the Princess who came over to check the wound. 

"He needs to lay his arm higher. It will help with the swelling." Daenys offered her help. The nurse nodded at the advice, Jon's arms was propped up onto a cushion of sorts. Davos gave Arya some bread and cheese. Davos handed some to Bran, who kindly took it. But he was too enticed by the women aiding Jon. Who groaned out as Daenys and the nurse wrapped and patted down ointment onto the oozing wound. 

"You learned how to heal, princess?" The nurse asked. 

"I learned by the healers of Essos, my lady...?" Daenys tilted her to ask for her name. 

"Sybelle Hill, my lady." Sybelle bowed her head to the Princess. 

"You are a bastard, my lady?" Daenys asked as she looked down at Ghost who sniffed her hand. Ghost sat by Daenys. She rubbed his head, giving him friendly rubs who leaned into it. Soon the direwolf laid next to Jon on the bed. It was to keep him safe as he did through the night. 

"I am, princess." Sybelle nodded. 

"To whom if I may ask?" Daenys pondered. 

"If I speak..." Sybelle was interrupted by Tyrion wanted to see if Jon was okay. He noticed Sybelle and he couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Joy?" Tyrion tilted his head. She smiled happily at him and ran to him. 

"Cousin!" Sybelle gasped softly, she hugged him. She kissed his cheek. 

"By the Seven, you've grown into a fine woman." Tyrion rubbed her back. Daenys raised a brow. 

"Joy?" Daenys blinked. 

"Oh princess, I didn't see you there." Tyrion fixed himself. 

"No, no. I didn't know you two were related." Daenys looked at the nurse of golden blonde hair. 

"Is it Sybelle or Joy?" Arya asked. 

"My real name is Joy but I am too ashamed to carry the name since my blood is mad, my lady." Sybelle looked onto her, Arya can tell a liar and Sybelle was no liar. 

"I am the bastard daughter of Gerion Lannister." Sybelle sighed. 

"He was a good man, he never was into politics. He was my favorite uncle." Tyrion smiled. Daenys blinked, she wanted to know more about him. 

"He was never seen again." Sybelle added, she lowered her head and Daenys felt bad for the woman. 

"I'm sorry, my lady." Sybelle looked up, 

"No! Don't be, he left when I was just a little girl. I barely remember him." Sybelle added, she quickly went back to aid Jon. 

Sansa was still processing the conversation. Watching Sybelle help work with Jon. 

"Why did you say that about Cersei, Lady Sybelle?" Sansa asked out loud. 

"I am no lady, princess. But it tis a story that Tyrion knows." Sybelle eyed Tyrion who made a face, standing next to Bran who blinked at Tyrion. He welcomed him nonetheless- Sansa asked with her eyes and Sybelle smiled a bit. 

"It means nothing to me now. Because her moment will come... but- I saw her, she was so beautiful, wearing the lion sigil of House Lannister, red and golden dress, her hair done in plaits, wearing Lannister gold and diamonds. I thought she was the most beautiful woman. So I came up to her, longing to be a Lady as she was. I took her hand and said, "hello cousin, I am Joy." I just smiled to her and she stared me. Then said, "A "Joy" it will be for me to strangle you the next time you touch me."" I from then wished her dead." 

Sybelle looked at Sansa who raised a brow. 

"A "Joy" it will be to see her head tumbling, Lady Sybelle." Arya chuckled, Sansa smiled a bit too through her eyes. Daenys was just shaking her head, crushing some herbs in a marble pot. Davos chuckled a bit as Jon began to stir awake. Everyone watched as Jon groaned, he woke up to see everyone staring at him. It nearly scared the life out of him as he yelped. He groaned as everyone got scared too. 

"Seven Hells! You all looked at me like I was dead." Jon groaned, as Sybelle tended him. She pulled him down as he looked at her then he saw Daenys. He fixed himself up or tried to, Daenys passed the paste she made for Sybelle who kindly thanked the Princess. 

"Princess..." Jon started out. 

"Good morning, your grace. I hope you rested well before you gave us all a scare." Daenys smiled softly, her mind wondered to other things as Jon sat up, he coughed. He was given some lionsheart tea to soothe his pain. He thanked the golden blonde who nodded. 

"I uh... how long was I out?" Jon looked to everyone. Sansa was just happy that Jon was awake and she smiled. 

"Only for a day. Your arm was wounded but Lady Sybelle saved you." Sansa thanked Sybelle who blinked. 

"The princess provided assistance as well, your grace." Sybelle nodded. 

"Most of the work goes to Lady Sybelle. She had done the work to save you." Daenys helped Sybelle wrap the arm, Jon leveled it for the women. Jon was lost at words. He watched them both-

"Many thanks to you both." Jon smiled softly. Daenys nodded, Sybelle kept a close eye as Ghost sniffed, landing back down to sniff the root for Sybelle who gave Ghost the order to find more and another root. Jon watched her, he found her to interesting. Bran watched Jon, Daenys came by to Bran who looked at her. Daenys looked so worried about something, he couldn't find out why. Sansa just tended to Jon. Daenys though just quietly left the tent with Tyrion following suite. 

"Princess, we must speak please." Tyrion stopped Daenys who turned around. He gave her the look.   
Her eyes asked the question until Lord Varys came from around the corner. He kept his distance as the Princess looked away. She nodded softly. 

"I'll meet you both by the tree that is split into three." Daenys had her arms by her front. The two nodded at her and Daenys turned and went back into the tent. Jon was talking to Sansa, he kept his mind on his sister who made him laugh a bit. Sybelle listened to the girls speak as she brewed up more medicines for the other wounded men she had to tend to. Daenys went up to Bran, he looked up to her and smiled. 

"Hello, princess." Bran was just watching his family mingle and laugh at the stories they shared. 

"Bran... I need your help." Daenys didn't want to ask Bran this. It was just worth a shot. Bran watched the Princess lean forward to whisper. His eyes softened, she spoke and he looked up to her. He nodded to her, she smiled to him. Then gave his cheek a kiss. 

"Thank you, my lord." Daenys was happy to hear that Bran agreed. 

"I shall explain more along the way. If I may?" Daenys offered, Bran nodded. Jon looked over to see Bran and Daenys smiling at each other. Daenys fixed Bran's fur, then back to his shirt that seemed to have ridden up on his back. Bran moved to help but Daenys got it. Jon watched the two, Bran nodded to Daenys as she began to wheel him out. 

Sansa looked at Bran, questions were in her eyes. 

"I'm going to be out in the sun for a moment." Bran pointed with his eyes as the sun finally came out. The ashes had still been blowing but the wind was carrying it away towards Maidenpool and King's Landing. Well, on it's way to Maidenpool and King's Landing. Sansa nodded as Bran was rolled away by the Princess who gave Jon a nod and smile that it'll be alright and he needs to rest. 

Jon wasn't sure what to make of this. Bran and Daenys being close, he had a spring of jealousy floating around his heart. Yet he couldn't do anything, they were just friends. What harm could Bran do? He- Jon stopped those thoughts as fast as he could. Smiling plainly as Sybelle went on to tend to her other patients who needed their new wraps and medicine. Sansa and Arya thanked Sybelle who left wavying bye and that she would return later in the day to check on Jon's arm and brew him some more tea for his health. 

Jon was quiet most of the time. Sansa would blab on and ask questions about what becomes of the North. Arya was hesitant, always by the entrance of the tent. Looking through to see if she sees anyone trying to come towards them. Keeping a watchful eye like a cat to a bird. Jon smiled as Sansa was sewing up a little trinket. He paid no attention to that as his mind wandered on Sansa's words. 

'The North is standing still as the Dragon Queen plots.' Sansa's words rang throughout his mind. What will become of The North? Will it be independent or stay apart of the Seven Kingdoms? Jon's mind weighed very heavily as the day went on. He decided to close his eyes, warning Sansa and Arya that he would sleep a while. They nodded and continued their work. Arya watching, Sansa sewing. Not knowing of what becomes of them.

Tyrion had met up with the Princess, she had Bran with her. Varys too came from the side, standing next to Tyrion as Daenys was standing next to Bran. Her back away from Tyrion and Varys, Bran and them spoke quietly. Daenys turned around and she was not really pleased, not at Tyrion nor Varys but she was not happy to say the least. 

"Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys." Daenys' brow arched. 

Tyrion sighed, he presumed that Daenys found out through Bran. Since apparently he could see into the past? Tyrion wasn't sure about that but in his heart. He knows Daenys knows about... 

"I assume you know then, princess?" Tyrion gulped. Varys being Varys, he knew too but kept his mouth shut. 

"Yes, I know." Daenys furrowed her eyes. She stared at Tyrion and Varys with calculating eyes, Bran with his back against them. Tyrion sensed this wasn't going to end well for Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I needed a tiny break but I'm back with some chapters! So stay tuned! Anyways love y'all!!! ❤


	16. The Wolf's Greatest Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannisters stole the Wolf's greatest pleasure.

Dragons are the most intelligent creatures in all of the known world by far. At least that's what the rumors of Old Valyria left behind for the Maesters to say in their books and tomes. That they could sense whatever their rider sense, even to warg into their fire drakes if need be. But that was long ago, all but stories and no facts for the Maesters to prove and write in their books and scriptures. 

Samwell Tarly though, he read through some books and scrolls as many he could find since they were moved to Riverrun. Daenys kept to Riverrun as she was invited by Lord Edmure Tully to dine and sup with him and his family, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Jon. As well have all of the Lords come and celebrate their victory and drink in Daenys' honor of saving their lives from the Night King. Jon couldn't do all that much yet. Yes, he was allowed to walk and mingle, but Sybelle kept a keen eye on her patient. Always checking his wound, giving him tea if he truly needed it, and had his arm in a sling to prevent any further damages. 

Samwell was instructed by Daenys to search for any records of dragons laying eggs or how to really hatch dragon eggs. Sam didn't much understand why he needed to research this but nevertheless he got to learn some things about dragons. How dragons came in many shapes and sizes. That they only produced asexually, no mate required. Sam jotted down these notes and kept on reading some more in the Tully library. He did manage to save some previous books that he stole from the Citadel before the Long Night happened. Now the Maesters of the Citadel were nonstop writing down about the Long Night that happened. The encounters and writing how to stop the dead it seemed. 

It was a personal triumph for Sam who tried to convince the Maesters to send word to find anyways to stop the Long Night. Now they are writing and being ordered by the Targaryen Princess to keep records of the Night King and how to stop him and his minions. Sam was happy to make a HUGE difference in Maester history. 

As Sam researched about Dragons, Daenys was ignoring Dany for the remainder of their stay in Riverrun. 

Tyrion and Varys came to the Princess in the middle of the gathering of the lords. Daenerys was distracted with trying to win the hearts of the people through Daenys as usual. Ser Jorah, Missandei, and Grey Worm stuck with their Queen to sing her good praises but most of the lords were hesitant on Daenerys' end. 

As such, Tyrion and Varys, met with Daenys who wore the same dress as Bran saw her in but this time it was a deep violet that ombred into a bright violet. Her hair done in small braids this time, being tied with tiny bells to ring her victories. They were in a room where Bran faced them. The fireplace cracked and popped by the wood, the room was small yet held enough to host a table and a small window as the table was detailed with parchments and inks, as chairs were displayed around the table. Daenys had her hands to her front as Tyrion and Varys were behind her. Bran was to her right, she watched the fire pop and sing out heat and warmth for the group to somewhat enjoy. Daenys sighed-

"So, tell us of our progress, my lords." Daenys listened keenly. 

"Lords Brax and Lefford have bent the knee to you. They are currently gathering more calvary for the Dothraki as well as Lord Dickon Tarly who too bent the knee towards you and is gathering supplies from the Shield Islands and of course from other neighboring towns in Highgarden to feed King's Landing after you take it." Tyrion spoke softly. Daenys nodded her thanks to Tyrion. 

Varys spoke up as well, 

"Queen Daenerys has named the bastard, Gendry, son of Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. He has been swayed to your cause, your grace as he believes you to be more worthy." Varys replied. 

"Very good, my lords. As for this Pact of Ice and Fire. We shall honor it." Daenys managed to surprise Tyrion, Varys, and Bran. Bran looked over to Daenys who had his eyes on him. Her expression was soft and tender, as her eyes did not falter from his. He didn't understand-

"Why?" Bran asked. 

Daenys moved from her position, turning to Tyrion and Varys. They got the message and quickly left without causing suspicion. The door had closed as quietly as it could. Daenys then bent down, placing a hand on top of Bran's. Looking into his eyes-

"Because you are my dearest friend, most trusted advisor, and... honest with me." Daenys watched as Bran changed his facial expression back to unreadable.

""Dearest friend, trusted advisor." Is this all I mean to you, princess?" Bran's words were cold and harsh. It was like being pricked by an ice shard. Daenys furrowed her brow, shaking her head. 

"No. You... you mean more to me, Bran." Daenys felt Bran's hand move away from hers. She looked down at them. His hands gripping the furs tightly. She looked back at into his eyes and saw anger. 

"I do not deny my heart and feelings for you, Daenys. But what I won't do is ruin the chances that Jon and you have. I have secretly enjoyed making Jon jealous. I cannot deny that. But I'm not the one to break his heart. I'm willing to stake your claim as Queen. But I won't be your crippled pet." Bran wanted Daenys to leave. He looked away from her. She was speechless at his words as they hurt her. Bran was right, he was always right, at least half right. Daenys stood up- tears in her eyes began to well up. She nodded to Bran, or tried to at least. Daenys didn't want to argue with Bran and that she needed to gather herself. So she decided to leave Bran. 

Bran heard her leave the room in a soft hush. The breeze of her felt like spring rain. Warm, sweet, and sad. He felt like he did the right thing, his face frowned at the flames. His heart beated but it was not in excitement, it was a melancholy beat. In the end, Bran chose his brother, he chose Jon above himself. Which he felt good doing, Daenys was the world in everyone's eyes. Including his own, but he will not sully his brother's honor for some girl. 

Later, Sansa and Arya discovered Bran all alone. They came in-

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Sansa asked as Arya wheeled him out. 

"I made Daenys upset..." Bran quietly said. 

"What? Why?" Sansa walked alongside him as Arya pulled them into another room with Jon in it. Who was standing over, looking over a map of Westeros and looked up to smile at Bran. Bran didn't smile back, Jon frowned and hurried. 

"What's wrong?" Jon asked as Sansa closed the door. Arya sighed, "he made the princess upset." 

Jon blinked. "Why?"

"Because I gave her up for you, Jon." Bran watched as Jon stood there in shock. Sansa had turned to Arya who looked at Bran. Her face was quiet and heartbroken. 

"Why Bran?" Jon managed to speak up. 

"Because you have more than I." Bran looked down. 

"Bran..." Sansa kneeled next to him. Her heart went out for Bran. He was crippled and in this chair for life. He could never run, fight, or climb again. All thanks to the Lannisters. They stole the wolf's greatest pleasure. Jon bit his lip and he so wanted to punch himself for this. 

"Bran, I'm sorry... I.." Bran stopped Jon. 

"You have legs. You can fight and climb. I am but a cripple. How can she love me when you love her. She claims to love me but I am not the type to sully your name." Bran defended. 

"Bran. Stop." Jon ordered. Bran eyed him, Jon knelt in front of Bran, taking his hands and staring into his own. 

"Daenys loves you." Jon meant it. Sansa and Arya looked at Jon and Bran with careful eyes. 

"Daenys loves you, Bran. Yes I love her. We shared moments but... after examining her demeanor and eyes. She does not look at me as she does with you. Love is in the eyes." Jon explained, his hands now on Bran's shoulders. 

"I have loved one woman. The gods decided to take her away from me. I have been blessed with that happiness and I'll be damned if I take away my brother's happiness. I was selfish and cruel. I shouldn't have been but, you have more than me." Jon placed a hand on Bran's cheek. 

"You have a chance. A real chance to be happy and that's fine by me. I wasn't mad at Daenys, how could I? She saved my life more than once. She saved us and now, she is trying to save us from Daenerys." He said quietly. 

Bran was taking in this information as fast as he could. He shook his head, staring down. 

"How can I make her happy, Jon. I'm not old Bran." Bran messed with his furs. 

"You don't need to be Old Bran. You could be you as now. Whatever made her fall in love with you. Use that. Daenys is a strong, brave, and stubborn woman. Just like you. Only a woman." Jon smiled. 

Sansa and Arya agreed. 

"We'll help you, Bran. That's why we're here." Arya smiled, kneeling next to Jon and placing her hand on top of his. Sansa nodded and smiled-

"You're so busy being in the past. That you need to focus on now." Sansa offered. "You don't always have to be the Three Eyed Raven. You can also be Bran." Sansa stood up, she towered over Bran who gave his siblings his signature smirk. Jon was heartbroken to leave Daenys but he loved Bran more. If Bran had this chance to be with a woman. Then so be it. He will meet the love of his life again. Whether it be in this world or the next. 

"So... does it work?" Arya asked. Jon and Sansa were confused. Thinking on a moment, Bran made a face to Arya. 

"Seriously. If you're still marrying her. Does it work?" Arya was then pushed by Jon who called out-

"Seven Hells, Arya. We are having a moment!" Jon and Sansa were lightly disappointed in this and it made Arya laugh. 

"It's a serious question! They're gonna have a bedding ceremony and all I want to know if it works! I don't want Bran being nervous or embarrassed." Arya crossed her arms and stared at her bewildered siblings. 

"I am now. Thanks Arya." Bran threw his glove at her face as she threw it back. She gave Bran a kiss on the head and soon the Stark Children were called to feast with the men and the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stark Children needed a moment. I hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter! Love y'all!


	17. A Sister's Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the festivities happen after the Long Night. Arya discovers a plot and Daenys begins her planning.

Jon was greeted by the Dothraki as they patted his back. Of course, he didn't understand them as Lord Gawaene Brax had translated for him, Lord Gawaene was a handsome man of five twenty. Built well, long dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, and some facial hair. Yes, he was given the name brute by Lady Sansa, but of course, she mentally called him that when the Dothraki came to him. Asked him things about Westeros and such. Most of the time he agreed with the horsemen about how Westerosi men were so small and slow. Yet they liked Gawaene enough to call him one their own by giving him a braid with a bell. Jon was just lucky he didn't die from his wound aching due to the pats of the Dothraki. 

Sybelle though she was spotted dancing in a Brax styled dress, long purple sleeves, silver bodice with a unicorn on the front, no fancy jewels on her. Gawaene had adopted her as his sister as became the new Lord of Hornvale. She was ordered to wear his colors which she had no objections to. Jon was in the back watching her twirl around outside Riverrun castle. Out in the fields with the rest of the men who laughed and drank. Sybelle had small winter flowers in her hair. Done up in a crown around her head. She was laughing and had her dress up as she danced through the song. Jon was thinking on asking her for a dance. He saw her to be a fine lady. Although she too was a bastard. What was the worst that could happen? 

He mustered up the courage to go ask for Sybelle for the next dance. She was so happy and merry with the men around her laughing and watching her smiles. It brought them joy to see a young maid dancing in front of them with flowers in her hair. Jon wanted to ask for the next dance so he could thank her properly for healing and mending him. As well as keeping Sansa alive as he was healing though the night away. Jon was behind her as she turned, she was spooked and Jon got scared too. She laughed at him-

"Ohh! You frightened me, your grace! Is your arm alright." She quickly wanted to check but before she could get a good look, Jon stopped her. 

"My arm is fine, my lady, and please, call me Jon. I prefer that..." Jon fixed himself, he was nervous and it made Sybelle nervous too but she had kept herself to act like a gentle maid. 

"Jon?" Sybelle watched as Jon had his hand out. 

"May I have the next dance with you, my lady?" Jon smiled. Sybelle couldn't help but giggle at him. She nodded as she took his hand to dance to the next song. It was slow and subtle, sweet and long too. 

"I wanted to thank you, my lady. For healing m'arm and keeping Sansa from harming herself." Jon smiled as he stepped to the left as she stepped to the right. Then back in each other's arms they were. 

"It is my duty, Jon." Sybelle smiled as he twirled her and she faced his back. Then twirled her back again. 

"Aye, but thank you, my lady." Jon meant it. Sybelle giggled some more as the next dance happened to fast and fun. Sybelle was being carried and tossed by Jon and other lords who joined in on the festivities. 

Sansa was watching the merriment, taking notice of Arya talking to Gawaene. Sansa raised a brow at the two, he just laughed a bit as Arya nudged Gawaene to go to his sister. Arya winked at Sansa who was taken back by it and Arya disappeared into the crowd. Arya had recieved a task by Daenys through Tyrion to find some information on Daenerys. So she did what she was commissioned to do. Gawaene though, had little experience with women, not that he didn't like women. He loved them but he was horrible at speaking to ladies like Sansa. She was sitting at a table, all alone with her cup of wine. Wearing her typical black armored dresses, a direwolf sigil on her front and hair pinned up in swirling Northern braids. 

"May I, princess?" Gawaene's voice quietly boomed. Sansa nodded lightly, he took a seat across from her. She could tell he was seasoned warrior. He had a fresh but healing scar on his left eye. It made him look well... handsome in Sansa's eyes. But nonetheless a brute from the Westernlands. 

"Your brother is dancing with my sister." Gawaene decided to speak first. 

"She is your sister? I thought she was Lord Gerion's daughter?" Sansa was confused. 

"Aye, she is. But I adopted her when my uncle and cousins died. Leaving me the heir to Hornvale." Gawaene sighed. He was the last choice and pretty much a disappointment in the last Lord of Hornvale's eyes. 

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Sansa looked down. 

"Why? They deserved it. I told them it wasn't right to kill a man at a wedding. It would haunt them forever and bring misfortune. Look at them now. Dead and dead." Gawaene had no remorse in his voice. He looked at her with a soft smile. 

"So what was Joffery like? I heard stories but still." Gawaene asked. Sansa raised a brow and grimaced. 

"He was a cunt." Sansa looked at Gawaene who smiled at her. She returned it and they both looked on at the merriment. 

"I believe he is the Seven Hells burning. Alongside Tywin Lannister, the bastard." Gawaene grimaced. 

"You had quarrels with him, Lord Brax?" Sansa offered. 

"I did, princess. I once asked him why he destroyed House Reyne? All he did was grunt and move on. The damn lion didn't even feel bad for an extinct house. Next thing you know they make a bloody song about those poor souls. Drowning them in a palace, crushing women and children in their own keep." Gawaene looked at Sansa who processed this. 

"I suppose he does deserve to burn in the Seven Hells." Sansa smiled. Gawaene nodded at her, offering his hand to her. 

"Enough talk about those dead bastards. Care for a dance?" Gawaene stood up and bowed to her. Sansa rolled her eyes. 

"A brute can dance now. How lovely." She took his hand and he guided her to the merriment. Jon was too busy laughing at Sybelle's horrible jokes. Sansa then was spun around by Gawaene.

"I don't know the steps!" Sansa called out. 

"It doesn't matter! Just move to the beat, princess!" Gawaene twirled Sansa around as she began to partake in the festivities. She didn't know the steps but as Gawaene said, it doesn't matter, so she and he went along the beat. Sansa then realized, this wasn't the dress to dance in. 

Arya was given the task to see if she could find any evidence of treason against her new Queen, Daenys. Such as letters, parchments, anything! Arya saw Daenerys' tent, it was guarded by the Unsullied. Tyrion spotted Arya from afar, he needed to distract the guards while Arya could slip in to find any evidence. The tent was lit from the inside to see if anything moved. As far as she could see. There was no one in the tent currently. Arya watched carefully as she hid behind a tree, Tyrion came up to the guards to try and speak Valyrian. It didn't sound perfect. But it was enough for the guards to look at him while Arya slipped from underneath the tent that was located outside of Riverrun castle. Ser Jorah advised Dany to stick the outside rather than sleep from the inside for it could be dangerous. 

Dany listened and took this advice. Arya was quiet as a mouse. She saw all kinds of things in this tent. A nice bed with furs and silks from Myr and Volantis. Chests imported from Qarth, furniture designed in dragon shaped things. A Targaryen sigil flag hung from just above the canopy bed. Arya went to a desk type thing to look through. Tyrion was still distracting the guards as Arya discovered a small chest near the foot of the chair that was tucked in under the desk. Arya found it was locked but Arya had her ways. She pried it open with her dagger, trying to find the "click" and it was opened!

Inside she found letters. She quickly found a letter from Dorne. It was addressed to Viserys Targaryen? Arya noticed it was never opened. It was still sealed, she stuffed the letter into her chest. Looking through some more she found a letter from Illyrio Mopatis, it was obviously opened up to reveal a plot to... Arya stopped reading and too stuffed that letter into her chest. Behind the cloth to make it sure it never moved. 

Arya believed that letter as well as the letter intended for Viserys Targaryen would be enough for Daenys to understand that her twin has been plotting behind her back. Arya snuck back under the tent. Tyrion gave up then as he saw Arya make the signal. The guards were heavily confused on Tyrion's words. I guess it would be a laugh for them later. Tyrion quickly met with Varys and Arya. 

"So? Did you find anything?" Varys asked. Tyrion motioned for Arya, she gave a nod. Handing them the letter of Illyrio Mopatis. 

Varys knows of Illyrio, they were friends as young men. But this was uncanny. Varys handed the letter to Tyrion who was shocked at the contents of it. 

"We must show Daenys this letter." Tyrion added. They both agreed, Tyrion handed Arya back the letter. 

"I'll tell Daenys to meet us at the Tully Sept? No pry full ears could hear?" Arya offered. 

"It would be more ideal if we met in Lord Edmure's study. The Sept is no place for gossip." Varys advised. Tyrion certainly agreed and Arya caught on. Giving a nod. 

"I'll go then. I'll meet you two here again once we have an agreeable time." Arya nodded to the men who agreed with the lady. Arya quickly searched around to find Daenys. She was in the Sept in Riverrun. She quietly approached Daenys who seemed very upset. Not angry, but sad. She placed a hand on the Princess' shoulders. 

"Don't upset for too long, Dae. Bran will come around." Arya sat next to her. Daenys laid her head on Arya's shoulder. She didn't know how to react to that. Except she let the Princess continue her actions as Arya looked out. 

"Is he upset with me?" Daenys pondered. 

"A little. But he just needs to rest and clear his head. He said he would speak to you early in the morn?" Arya asked. Daenys shot her head up. Rubbing her eyes away from the tears. Arya smiled who gave Daenys the letter belonging to Viserys and Illyrio Mopatis. 

"You told me to find you solid evidence to go against your sister. I think these are enough." Arya advised. Daenys was silently confused, she rubbed the letter of Viserys' name. But she went to Illyrio's letter. This was Dany's handwriting! She read on what the contents spoke of. She couldn't believe her eyes as she read this. Her face was filled with fury and anger, Arya watched as Daenys opened up the one intended for Viserys. This letter was resealed. She knows a resealed letter from anywhere after reviewing the letters of Ser Jorah betraying her and Dany. Daenys read the words, she blinked, she wasn't mad at this, this was a good letter. A letter that made much more sense but the Illyrio letter, this was it. This was the last straw. 

"Tell Bran I would meet with him in the morn. I need to know some details about the contents of these letters." Daenys stood up, wiping her face and keeping her composure. Arya too stood up-

"When should I tell your council? We will meet in my uncle's study?" Arya had her hands behind her back. 

"Tell them I will meet them in your uncle's study after I speak with your brother, Bran. I have a plan." Daenys looked onto Arya who gave a smirk, as well as Daenys who returned it. Arya bowed to Daenys in a respectable manner and went on quietly to find the men and deliever the news. 

Daenys had enough of her sister's demise. She just had to see if this was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving you guys wondering what the plot is lmao. Sorry but I wanna keep the suspense going. I suck at writing but hey. I just hope you guys are enjoying! I might post one more chapter for today but more is definitely on the way! 
> 
> Love y'all! ❤


	18. The Pact of Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am hers/his and she/he is mine.

"Do you understand this plan, my lords and my lady?" Daenys asked. Bran was sitting next to Daenys as he had spoken with her. Their love will build more over time. But still they found a middle ground to work with. Arya looked at Varys and Tyrion who both looked confident. 

"Yes, my princess." Both men spoke at the same time. Arya gave a bow to Daenys who smiled and returned the head bow to the face changer. Daenys on the other hand was nervous about this plan. What if this all backfired? Bran though only watched her facial expressions give way. She was probably scared if she would get caught. Although his attention was directed to her bosom. Her bodice was dragon scaled and it made her breasts push upwards to her inhaling and exhaling. As for the rest of her dress, it was a lighter shade of purple. It had long sleeves that resembled dragon's scales. The needlework showed off tiny bits of dragonglass, not enough to cut a person but still added fine detail, the skirt was a magenta shade it didn't have the same needlepoint but it fell past her ankles, showing off those cute little feet Bran adored so much.

 

Bran looked down at Daenys again, near her breasts, that poked out from the bodice, Bran couldn't help but look again, it made him a bit nervous since he never really got to think about... girls. He was so into the Night King and being the Three Eyed Raven that he never got around to being well a man. Sure Meera was a lovely and beautiful woman. But he never thought of her as anything else. Except for his friend and she was more like a sister to him. So that was out of the picture. He never got around it but he looked overy with his eyes hovering and this time he noticed a necklace that had a small ruby in the center of what looked like some geometric design? Valyrian it must be?

"Your necklace?" Bran quirked. 

Daenys looked down at it. She lifted it up for Bran to look. She smiled sadly and looked at the design of the necklace.

"This belonged to my mother. On my thirteenth name day, Vis, gave me this. It was said that my father, King Aerys gave this to her on their wedding day." Daenys traced the jewel. It was a small red ruby and around it were edges of blacken silver. Bran traced it too with his gloved fingers. Their fingers touched for a brief moment. They looked at each other for a good moment, he kept his gloved fingers over soft fingers. She sat down on his lap, he didn't mind it when she sat on his lap. Like he could feel anything. 

Bran didn't want to break the silence until he heard footsteps. 

"Your sister." Bran said, it made Daenys quickly remove herself from Bran as Dany came in to see Daenys speaking to Bran. 

"Forgive me... I hope I didn't intrude?" Dany spoke softly. Daenys wanted to gut her sister like a fish. Her eyes looked away from Dany who bit her lip. Daenys shook her head as Bran spoke out. 

"No, your grace. We were just talking nonsense." Bran assured Dany as she nodded. Dany came to Daenys' side, she didn't flinch or lean into Dany's hold. She tried but Daenys moved away from Dany. It hurt her to see her twin this way. She used to feel everything Daenys felt but now, the connection was numb. Dany wanted to beg for Daenys to listen to her reasoning. But it would heard on deaf ears. Ser Jorah, Missandei, Tyrion, and Varys were in the room. Dany fixed herself as Daenys gave them a side eye glance before looking away. Her demeanor and posture was standing neatly without moving an inch. Her long braided hair touched her butt. Her arms at front, crossed, waiting for the verdict. Waiting for the plan to commence. 

"Tyrion said you agreed to the wedding terms. The Starks agreed to them as well... we agreed that the wedding will happen in a fortnight." Dany stepped closer to touch her sister who moved away from Dany. Daenys had her back to Dany as she nodded to her sister. Dany being herself, she felt pity and somewhat remorse, she then left in a hurry, Tyrion and Varys were the last ones to leave and bowed as their plan was now in motion. 

A fortnight? A lot happened in those weeks. Jon's arm began to heal but it didn't heal perfectly just yet. It was still in a sling to keep his arm from obtaining infections or any unnecessary bleeding. Sybelle was kind enough to always visit her patient as Jon would watch the golden maid set his arm and add ointments to his wound. Which he found less and less painful as the days went on. 

Sansa found herself watching Lord Gawaene from a far as he was learning more Dothraki, teaching his new found friends the common tongue. Gawaene often would send Sansa a flower or two. It made her hope for love. Arya was keeping a close eye on Daenerys and her grand schemes by using her many faces to spy on the Queen. After she was done spying, she would quietly report to either Varys or Daenys. Most of the time towards Daenys in the middle of the night or while she was spending time with Bran. 

Bran seemed to admire and watch Daenys as she would practice her skills with archery. Archery was Bran's favorite skill. He would have been an excellent hunter or archer if he had his legs. Daenys would never be bothered by Bran's wheelchair. She always fussed with his furs, she even offered to help change his clothes. But he didn't want for her to do that. She would giggle at him and say, 'we're to be married, I don't want anyone changing my husband's shirts or trousers. Only but myself.' It made Bran smile at her stubborness. He sat there watching her flex her arm, she concentrated as so, she breathed and exhaled. The arrow landing perfectly in the bull's eye. Bran hummed the triumph as he felt wind picking up. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were back in the skies above. Their wings have finally healed. 

Daenys was happy to see Viserion who didn't bother to land but dropped a doe in front both Bran and Daenys. Bran looked at the freshly killed doe. He looked at her with curious eyes. 

"He won't always do that, will he?" Daenys laughed. 

"Unfortunately, my lord. He will. So I would get used to it for now." Daenys leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

"Shall we retire for lunch?" Daenys offered as some men came to get the doe on Daenys' orders. As if the men complained, it was easier for them to do less hunting. At least for the time being. Daenys rolled Bran inside the warmth of the keep. People were supposedly getting the keep ready for the wedding. Daenys had forgotten about it actually. Sansa came down in a white and blue dress. The colors of House Stark where her dress was made blue velvet, the stitching of white and silver embroidery, hair pinned in northern braids. She had on white gloves and smiled at the two. 

"Forgive me, Bran. I have to take the Princess away to prepare her for the wedding. You'll have to wait until tomorrow evening to see her." Sansa made the orders. Daenys was in no position to argue. All she did was raise a brow to Bran who nodded. 

"Of course, sister. I'm sure she'll be beautiful tomorrow." Bran watched with a heavy heart as Sansa took Daenys away. She turned her head around and winked at him. He returned the wink too as she smiled and laughed. She went with Sansa to prepare Daenys. 

Every house that secretly swore fealty to Daenys arrived at Riverrun by the next morning. Of course, they sung their praises to Daenerys who of course took the planned bait. Jon was helping Bran who hadn't spoke all day. 

"You nervous little brother." Jon asked. 

"I'm not sure what to do." Bran finally said. 

"What do you mean?" Jon knelt in front of Bran. 

"I'm not sure if it works." Bran looked at Jon who finally understood what he meant. 

"Have you ever... well... thought about a girl, Bran? Have you ever thought about Daenys?" Jon was being really awkward towards Bran. Making faces that could make a woman laugh herself.

"I have thought about Daenys... but every time I do, I get nervous about if it doesn't. About the things that could go wrong?" Bran was nervous, he spoke so quietly. 

"Bran, I'm sure Daenys will help you? She's not a shy woman." Jon didn't know how to word it. Bran appreciated his words though. He nodded. 

"I guess I'll worry about it when it's time." Bran sighed. 

Jon could only nod. Soon a knock came and Tyrion walked in. Looking at both the Stark men. 

"I suppose you two know the plan. Daenys is almost ready and almost all the houses are here. Except House Tarly. They have an excuse." Tyrion smiled and patted Bran's hands. 

"Don't worry, Lord Bran. You have Jon to help you." Tyrion offered without trying to make it awkward. Bran nodded his thanks. 

"Anyways, it's time for you to take your brother to the weirtree behind Riverrun. An old Stark tradition is what Lady Sansa told me." Tyrion added. He left as soon as Jon nodded, rolling Bran out. Everyone was in their best armor or clothes. Even the smaller lords and peasants got to see a royal wedding. Daenys wanted everyone to witness and see the union of the Pact of Ice and Fire to be solidified and to show that Daenys loved Bran more than anything. Sansa was there as well as Arya who wore a Stark armored breast plate, it was silver and her knee lengthened skirt was blue, her cloak was also the same dark blue but velvet, carrying the Stark sigil. Jon wore his best armor, Stark blue and silver. Carrying Longclaw by his side. His face groomed as Bran too wore Stark colors. Dark blue velvet doublet, black leather trousers, on his short it was lined in what Sansa stitched, a direwolf howling with a direwolf pinned onto his doublet to keep it from flying away. 

Everyone waited for the Princess. Till everyone kept their silence. Watching as Daenys came down to the Weirtree. She was being led down the path by Ser Jorah. If Ser Barristan were alive, he would have given her away. Like a father would do with his daughter. Her keppa was in the Seven Heavens, watching from above as Daenys was being led down to the path to her future husband. Sansa had helped with the wedding dress. Daenys wanted a wedding dress to match her union with House Stark. It was a long white gown of heavy silks that House Brax happily provided. The train had sapphire blue dragon scales sewn onto the train where there was also pearls sewn along the edges with some silver. Around her collar was white fur to keep her warm. Her bodice too had the same dragon scales that were on the train but larger and had smaller pearls fastened in. Her sleeves were long and tight around her arms. She had on no gloves, carrying a bouquet of blue roses for Lyanna. Daenys wore no braids as she told her Khalasar she would earn those victories again with her husband. Her Khalasar understood and welcomed the idea but it took them a while to understand. 

Daenys let her hair catch the small snowflakes that landed in her silver hair and on her lashes. The people had watched the most beautiful bride walk down to the weirtree. Sansa was proud of her work as she took Daenys' hand, Bran finally got to see Daenys. He looked at her for the first time and saw that she was happy. She smiled before the tears came up to her. Sansa was the oldest sister, as it was custom for the oldest daughter to give the bride away to her brother. Daenys smiled at Sansa who guided Daenys' and Bran's hands together. Soon a septon came to deliver his sermon, it was a touching sermon. About how House Targaryen and House Stark are sealing the long awaited pact that Queen Rhaenyra had promised all those years ago to Lord Cregan Stark. The septon then tied a ribbon around their hands and spoke for everyone to hear; "Let it be known that, Prince Bran and Princess Daenys of House Stark and House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The septon then announces, "In the sight of the Seven and the Old Gods, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

"Say your vows, your majesties." The septon spoke softly. 

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." both Bran and Daenys spoke together. Their voices were soft but audible. It was as if the two disappeared from this world and entered theirs. There they were in a field under a great tree, flowers all around them blooming, birds singing and chirping. The sun beaming down onto the beautiful day. Bran facing Daenys as she didn't wear that wedding dress. But a dress of white, the Targaryen dragon on her bodice. Made of small rubies lined in silver stitching, her skirt sheer and blowing in the wind. Their hands still joined as the looked at each other. Daenys had her hair up in a Valyrian braids, still flowing in the summer breeze. Bran standing and smiling as they spoke the next words of their vows; 

"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," Bran spoke softly as Daenys too spoke as he did, "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." 

Bran leaned down and kissed Daenys as she leaned up to kiss him back. His hand behind her neck as her hands were on his chest. He placed his face up against hers as they looked into each other's eyes. Soon that little dream faded as Daenys had removed her lips from Bran's. They smiled at each other as everyone clapped their union. Daenys and Bran were in complete bliss, he couldn't help but smile at her. As she did the same, Sansa was clapping as she had some tears in her eyes. This was her little brother. Who was no longer that troublesome boy who never listened to their mother. He was now a man, marrying a good and strong woman. Who would always take of Bran and let him be with his family. 

Bran and Daenys were now back inside of Riverrun Castle, both were seated at the front of the feasting hall. The hall was lit and bright, full of the Stark colors and sigils as well as House Targaryen. Bran and Daenys silently held each other's hands from under the table. The two were blushing a bit as they each other's hands. Bran would rub hers as he did when she was wounded when they first met. Bran looked at Daenys as if she was real. That this wasn't a dream and if it was. The gods were cruel. Thankfully this wasn't a dream or else Bran would have been pissed. As for everyone else they all laughed and joked. People presented them with gifts and such. Dany was too busy being jealous and upset that Daenys is actually happy with Bran. It was as if she wanted Daenys to be upset at this union. Daenerys had her back faced to Daenys. She was indeed jealous as all these men and women gave her all the attention. 

Dany rolled her eyes. It was just for one night? Then it would go back to everyone singing her praises as she and her "armies" helped defeat the Night King, how indebted they were to the Dragon Queen when really they all pledged their loyalty to Princess Daenys. 

Sansa though came to her new sister. Gave her a hug and a kiss. 

"The plans are almost ready, sister." Sansa smiled to Daenys who couldn't believe her ears. Daenys just smiled stupidly. 

"I also have a gift for you. I hope you like it." Sansa offered Daenys a small bundle of purple silks. Sansa gestured that there was something inside of it. Daenys unwrapped it and found it was her doll from when she was so small. Viserys bought it for her when they had nothing. Daenys had tears in her eyes, it was fixed, as if age didn't harm her doll. The hair was fixed and flaxen, it had small blue eyes like her own, the purple dress it wore, was new and stitched up. The face had on a smile. Daenys didn't know what to say but she hugged Sansa. 

"Thank you. Thank you for saving her." Daenys let a stray tear fall from her face. She held the doll close to her chest. Petting her hair and dress down. Sansa nodded, leaving her new sister to Bran who held her hand from under the table. Daenys was so relaxed and beyond happiness. She was blissful, to see all of these men really in love and wanting Daenys to be THEIR Queen. Just as the feasting was underway, Jon asked Sybelle if she wanted to dance. Getting permission from Sybelle's brother, Gawaene, he allowed it. The two danced through the night, Sansa sat next to Gawaene and laughed at his stories or messed with him by calling him names. 

Lord Edmure called out for the bedding ceremony. Bran's heart just dropped into his stomach. His face didn't show it but Daenys was confused by the entire thing. Thankfully the men didn't harm their soon to be Queen as they carried her off as well Bran too. 

The two found themselves in the bedroom. Bran was just laying on the bed. Daenys was somewhere in the room. He was so damn nervous, he swore you could hear his heart beating against his boney plate. He tried to relax, he even moved himself up with whatever strength was there to make himself relax. Also, no, he was not naked. Not for the time being. He had on a clean white under doublet, his trousers, and nothing else. Daenys though she came out from the corner, she changed from her wedding gown into a Qartheen bedrobe. It was a nice heavy blue silk robe, embroidered with flowers and dragons, the cuffs lined in dark furs, her hair was loose and wild, no jewelry on and underneath her robe was a soft lavender sheer dress. She went on the bed and sat next to Bran. The air was filled with awkward silence. 

Bran looked at Daenys as she messed with the furs of their bed. Occasionally she lifted those eyes to look into his dark ones. Then lowered them to play with Bran's fingers. 

"We are married now." Bran coughed. Daenys shot her head up and nodded. 

"Yes, yes we are." Daenys was never married. Dany explained how her wedding night went. That was because she married Khal Drogo. Of course, it wasn't sweet and loving. Daenys wasn't nervous about that, she was nervous about Bran and him wanting to do this. 

"And we're in bed now..." Bran held her hand, Daenys lifted her eyes and just nodded.

"So I suppose we have to... you know?" Bran was now being extremely awkward. 

"Bran, we don't have to do this. We can wait when we feel like it's right." Daenys offered and it was the truth. Bran though he looked at her with heart sore eyes. 

"Do you want to, Daenys?" Bran asked. 

"I do... but I feel that we need to wait. I don't want to rush into something just yet." Daenys felt bad, she felt the tears rushing to her eyes. 

"If you feel that must be done then, I understand. I feel the same way too." Bran admitted and gently gave her a smile. Whom she sniffled and wiped her tears away before they could escape. 

"Why don't we just lay here. We have a big day tomorrow and I want my wife to be well rested." Bran pulled Daenys to his chest as she snuggled into it. She kissed his chin and he kissed her forehead. It made her smile, her head rested on his chest. 

"Will it work, husband?" Daenys asked. 

"It will." Bran rubbed her back. 

"How do you know?" Daenys lifted her head and her body. She was facing him. Her whole life she served Dany at her pleasure. She saved her, searched for her, comforted her, advised her. Then in the back of Daenys' mind, this plan will work but her conscience? It was saying otherwise, but her heart knows it is the right thing to do. 

"Because if Daenerys stays in Westeros, she'll drive herself mad. It won't be your father's madness, not Maegor's, but Baelor Targaryen madness. She'll never feel safe, she'll keep people by her side, she will grow to be too paranoid, and it will consume her from the inside. It will make her sick and she will die young or worse, people will have her killed. You would then blame yourself for the rest of your life, thinking you did her wrong when right now. You have a chance to make her see that." Bran advised and warned. 

"But... she is my sister. My other half..." Daenys looked defeated. 

"Your other half betrayed you three times over. What sibling allows that to happen?" Bran never knew betrayal from his family. They were loyal as their banner. Daenys never felt trust, she didn't know how to trust. All the ones she's ever trusted died to protect her. Daenys wiped her eyes and nodded. She laid back in Bran's chest and kissed his cheek. 

"You're right. I'll do whatever it takes to keep the people of Westeros safe. Even if that means I have to fight my sister." Daenys blinked. Bran blinked. They both looked at each as if they had the same idea. They smiled triumphantly to one another and gave a chuckle. Bran kissed Daenys' head and hushed her to sleep.

Tomorrow either Fire or Blood will be spread or split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the next chapter will be pretty good. *wink wonk* but I hope you guys are enjoying and again thanks for sticking with me as I write this lol. Not the greatest fanfiction, I'm learning as I go along but thank you to the ones who send their in the comments! You don't know how much that makes my day! 
> 
> Anyways, love y'all and I'll see ya in the next one!


	19. Maker of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not the Breaker of Chains but the Maker of Chains.

The sun came up when Daenys decided to jerk awake from her dreams. She looked up with her eyes still focusing to see Bran still asleep. He had held onto her the whole night. She smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes again. Snuggling further into the warmth of her husband and best friend. She hadn't noticed that the two were under the furs. Daenys looked down, noticing how her feet were pressed up against Bran's. She has her arm around his middle. Daenys wiggled her toes around, blood flowing more this time around and the sun was just barely rising in the distance. The nightingale sung her sweet melodies as Daenys kept wiggling her toes. She had her eyes closed as Bran turned his head. His lips pressed on top of her head and brought her closer to his side. 

"Your feet are my favorite part about you." Bran's voice was soft and subtle. It spooked Daenys a bit as Bran smiled. She giggled-

"My feet? Why my feet?" Daenys looked up at Bran who wished he could feel her tiny feet. 

"Because they're so tiny." Bran smiled. Daenys giggled again and kissed his cheek. 

"Then I shall take greater pride in my tiny little feet, my lord." Daenys looked into Bran's eyes as his was still waking. He pressed his forehead up against hers as she rubbed her fingers across his chin. Closing her eyes to try and get more sleep. Which they both did, it was only an hour more before Daenys had to slip away from Bran. 

Her sheer lavender dress, was long in the back and fell over her tiny feet. The fire that kept was still going, but just barely. The sunlight that came through the window, revealed her taut figure. Curvy hips, firm buttocks, plump breasts. Bran watched from afar as she was undressing. Daenys didn't think twice about revealing her body to Bran. Who else was going to look? Bran tilted his head to get a better look but those silver curls blocked her breasts. Yes he could see the curves of them but he couldn't see anything else. He watched as she put on a new dress. It was dark grey leather Targaryen embroidered bodice with the same material for sleeves. Her skirt was a velvet black, her silver chain bearing a shiny material he's never seen before. It must be satin silk from Qarth? But the sash was covered in dragon scales. She carefully did her hair, three braids that didn't bind together but they represented not just House Targaryen, but also House Stark, the middle being Jon as it was thick and the biggest braid, the right was Sansa as it had small silverish blue ribbon intertwining in the braid. As the left braid represented Arya as it pieces of dragonglass fastened in the pockets of the braids. Bran did not have a braid as her sash was to represent him, her pin had a Dragon's head and a raven's head. Representing herself and Bran. She had on her black riding boots and she came over to Bran. 

Bran smiled at her, he couldn't help but see the inner Queen in her shine through. 

"How do I look?" Daenys smiled. 

"Like the Queen of Westeros." Bran kept his small smirk as Daenys couldn't help but blush. She quickly turned to find Bran some new clothes. Only to show off his new attire she had made for him. It was a black velvet doublet, black leather trousers, and a raven pin that had three eyes on it. One opal, one ruby, and one sapphire, to represent himself, House Targaryen, and House Stark. Bran didn't object to the new clothes. He loved the Raven pin the most. Bran blinked before looking at Daenys-

"I um.. you don't have to change me, Daenys." Bran touched her hand. Daenys quirked up a suspicious brow and nodded. 

"You escape this time, my husband. But I do have to check on your gift I have for you. It's a late wedding gift." Daenys watched as Bran lifted his own brow. 

"A late wedding present. Such poor timing, my love." Bran teased. Daenys' heart skipped a beat when Bran called her his love. She blushed some more as he took her hand into his. 

"I know, but I believe I shall make up for it, husband. I'll have Jon wheel you out to the back?" Daenys watched as Bran nodded, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He took her hand and gave it tender squeeze. Her eyes twinkled under the morning sun as she left the room. Soon enough Jon came in as he was informed by Tyrion to help take Bran to the back of Riverrun for his wedding present. Jon looked at Bran who seemed to be up in the Seven heavens, he beamed with happiness. 

"So? Did you and Daenys... you know?" Jon made that face. 

"Hm? Oh no, we didn't. We decided to wait until the moment is right." Bran spoke with a smile on his face. Still the same old Bran. 

"Ah. Well, at least that's been established. So what's this present that Daenys has for ya?" Jon began to fix up Bran, washing his face, drying him off, removing his shirt and then his trousers. Moving him to his chair, adding on his boots, then pushed up to add on the doublet, and lastly came the Raven pin. Jon was looking at it, tracing the raven's head. 

"An interesting pin." Jon said pinning the pin to Bran's right, above his heart. 

"Yes, Daenys had it made for me." Bran had his hands on his lap that was covered in his furs. 

"She has taste." Jon chuckled. Bran gave him a nod in approval. Soon the men were being greeted and coaxed, wondering if Bran had done the deed with their Queen. Well, since he was married to their Queen, that make him their rightful King? Bran though, he didn't want the title King. Just the titles, Husband, Best Friend, and possible Advisor to the Queen. King was too lavish and mundane for Bran. He loved Daenys as his wife, as Queen he knows he loves her to be that too. Maybe he would love her even more as the Mother of his children? Future children if he can even impregnate Daenys. At that given moment, Bran made some interesting faces if he thought he could be a father. 

He saw in his mind beautiful Targaryen children running around. Silver hair and violet eyes. Maybe a Stark child or two, brown hair and dark eyes. Or even the Tully hair and baby blue eyes? Like Rob? Or Sansa. He smiled at the thought of holding a little girl in his arms. Reading her stories about Bran the Builder or The Children of the Forest. He wanted daughters mostly, having them put flowers in his hair or hiding under his furs. There in the distance of his dream, he could see Daenys running after her boys. Targaryen or Stark looking boys, pretending she was a dragon or the lady to be saved. How she would be laughing in the sun. 

Bran smiled at the thought of children. Their children. Until he came to see a horse in front of him. Not exactly in front of him but it was a white stallion. Jon and Bran were on the wooden drawbridge where Sansa and Arya were wearing their next best clothes, Arya wore her Stark "dress" dark brown leather trousers under a dark cyan blue velvet skirt, matching leather boots, same leather bodice that Sansa had sown for her that carried the direwolf in silver threads. Black leather gloves and a Stark sash over her right shoulder. Sansa had wore a dark navy blue velvet dress. Along her front carried a direwolf with winter flowers sown in with little pearls. On top of her shoulders were metal sewn in to make it look like she had armor. Black leather gloves and her hair tied in with swirls braided buns as the rest of her hair flowed in the morning breeze. Both Stark girls looked at the white stallion. Hearing in the distance Daenys and her Dothraki approaching. The white stallion had some strange contraption on the saddle, the saddle looked familiar, until Tyrion came from behind Jon and in front of Bran. 

"Look familiar, Lord Bran?" Tyrion smiled. Bran tilted his head and blinked. Jon was curious as was Sansa and Arya. Daenys though came from down the dirt road. She rode a white mare, behind her was Lord Gawaene, Moraq, and Qhoro. She smiled down at Bran, Bran looking up at his wife. She looked positively radiant, the clouds though did no justice as the sky was being engulfed by winter clouds. It was bright out but the clouds swallowed the sun today. Soon enough small snowflecks came down. Daenys petted her horse as she came down. Moraq held the reins as she went up to Bran who kept his eyes on Daenys. 

"Lord Tyrion had once told me that he made designs for a young boy who could not use his legs. How he loved to ride and trot around." Daenys presented the white stallion to Bran. 

"My husband should be able to ride whenever he likes. So why not ride with me to Harrenhal to meet Daenerys?" Daenys offered. Jon couldn't believe his eyes as Sansa and Arya were admiring the contraption. 

"You made this for me, Daenys?" Bran asked. 

"I wanted to give you something and Lord Tyrion helped. I needed measurements of your legs and I did just that." Daenys smiled at Sansa who caught on. Daenys went back to smiling at Bran. 

"Will my husband ride with me?" Daenys tilted her head. Bran couldn't help beam more at Daenys, he nodded as Jon helped Bran onto the horse. Gawaene helped assist Jon in strapping Bran's legs in the holds where the stirrups were. There were straps located near the swell, it was to help move his legs to get the horse moving. Tyrion made a lot of improvements on his last design. Daenys got onto her horse, Bran felt like he was a child again. He was admiring the craftsmanship, how comfortable it was for him, and how tall he actually felt. He looked at Daenys who watched him. Her eyes held that same twinkle of happiness before she left their room this morning. 

"His name is Barristan. He will keep you safe." Bran petted the white stallion's neck. It sighed happily by petted by his new special friend. Daenys looked onto the Starks. 

"I'll meet you all at Harrenhal." Jon, Arya, and Sansa nodded. Keeping their eye on Bran who still remembered how to command a horse. Daenys made hers trot up as Bran followed. He was happy to be back moving again. Daenys trotted alongside her husband, he was smiling so much he swears his face was hurting. He kept petting the horse who didn't mind the pets, who rather enjoyed the pets and Daenys, she felt proud of her work and they both pressed on for Harrenhal. 

The ride wasn't as bad as many would think. The dead had been continued to be being buried, some who already left back for the North took their dead with them. Daenys saw no reason to object, it was their loved ones. Along the way, they past by many little towns who came to see the Dragon Queen. That Dragon Queen being Daenys and not Daenerys, some of them gave their respects by bowing their heads and thanking her for saving them from the dead or begging to have Cersei off the throne so Daenys could feed them properly. It was Daenys main priority, once Cersei was off, there would be no time for a coronation, she needed to get these people food, clean water, and cleaner streets. 

She would need to have the best builders come and repair roads, create better sewers, learn better medical knowledge. Daenys wanted that for her people, maybe even give them proper education for all. Not just for the nobles but for the common folk. They needed that. Daenys had all these ideas flowing through her mind, she would occasionally look at Bran who was just looking forward, being happy that he could ride again. He may not be able to use his legs again, but he certainly felt more useful on a horse than in a wheelchair. It got Daenys thinking, maybe Tyrion or Sam could help make a contraption to help Bran walk. 

Once this mess is done with Daenerys. She would have Tyrion and Sam get to work with Bran's new gift. Daenys wanted Bran to feel good about himself, not always feeling he has to rely on others to help him. As she thought up some ideas for these designs, they arrived at Harrenhal. The Dothraki surrounded the castle as did the houses who swore their fealty to Daenys. Viserion and Rhaegal were perched on the columns of what was left of the keep. Viserion came down from behind as Daenys helped herself down. Viserion screeched that he finally got to see his mother. As did Rhaegal, who kept guard of seeing in the distance. 

Bran was helped down, in his wheelchair, Daenys rolled him to where he could face the front. She kissed his head as he held her hand. She told him softly she would be with Viserion. Bran understood, she hasn't been with him in almost two months. The day soon turned almost in the early evening. The ash that was left behind from burning wights had been brought back up into the air and carried it up above the keep. The Unsullied have parked themselves, facing the keep as the Dothraki watched Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Daenerys' party come up to the castle who was surrounded by all the banners of the houses that gave their pledge to Daenys. Bran smiled at his family who came up to him. They hugged him, being happy for him that he got to ride again. 

Moraq and Qhoro, came up to the Stark children. Telling them to go to Rhaegal, Bran stayed where Ghost stood on all fours. His red eyes burning through the evening darkness as the sun began to settle down for its sleep. The torches were lit and the Stark Children were kept under Rhaegal's wing. Keeping an eye on the small humans who smelt like winter. He purred a little when Jon touched his neck. Sansa was admiring the massiveness of Rhaegal, Arya was just too into being under the shade of Rhaegal that every time she tried to get closer. He would push her back under his wing. Jon was just petting Rhaegal for the time being. 

Daenerys came off her horse. Sensing something was off, Jorah got off his horse as well. Daenerys looked past Bran to see Daenys who had large Dragon's wings made white and gold. What was left of the sun casted down on Viserion who screeched and took off to the skies. Daenys came down the "hall" of ruins. All the liege lords who pledged to Daenys bowed their heads, gave their courtesies to Queen Daenys. Not Princess. 

Daenys stood next to Bran, Bran looked at Daenerys who was angry now. Her eyes said it and her face began to scowl at her sister. 

"What is all of this Daenys?" Dany called out. 

"My lords who swore their fealty to ME." Daenys replied back. Daenerys approached the broken and smashed steps that Qhoro and Moraq stepped forward with their arakhs unsheathed. Daenerys halted, her hands on her skirt as she stared at her sister. 

"You would harm YOUR Khaleesi?" Dany hissed at Daenys. 

"You may be a Khaleesi but I am a KHAL." Daenys hissed back. Daenerys blinked at how she could have forgot that. Jorah had his hand on his sword, he looked up at Daenys and frowned. 

"Princess, don't do this. These men have you where they want you." Jorah tried. 

"No. You had me believe YOU were a good and honest man. You fed information to Robert Baratheon that could have my sweet sister and I killed." Daenys retorted. 

"He made mistakes, Daenys. He did as he was told. But he has changed." Dany cooed. 

"Do not try with me, Daenerys. You think me stupid and deaf?" Daenys threw the letters to Dany at her feet. Dany saw Viserys' letter and the letters to Illyrio Mopatis. 

"You liar." Daenys hissed. It brought poison to Dany's heart. She flinched and stepped back. 

"I... I only did this to keep you safe!" Dany yelled. 

"You sold me to Illyrio! You sold your flesh and blood to Illyrio!" Daenys yelled. Her eyes filled with tears.

"He was a good man to us in Pentos! He feed us, clothed us, and educated us!" Dany came back.

"He also helped sell you off to Drogo! He fed us lies about Westeros! He fed lies to Viserys!" She came down to Dany's face. 

"He was a fool to believe such things." Dany hissed. Daenys slapped Dany who held her face. Jorah pulled his sword as did Daenys' men. It was all in unison, Missandei and Grey Worm watched. Grey Worm tried to approach but Missandei stopped him. She only shook her head and he looked forward. .

"He was a fool because we made him one, Daenerys." Daenys had no trace of sympathy for her sister who looked at her with fear in her eyes. 

"You told Illyrio that once you were crowned Queen, that you have my husband murdered, and have him become your Master of Coin as I would marry him!" Daenys pushed Dany. 

"YOU MURDER MY HUSBAND! A GOOD, LOVING, WISE MAN!" Daenys screamed. Her voice carried loud for all the Unsullied to hear. Dany had herself in Jorah's arms as he held her close. She looked at her sister, Daenys panted. The heat from her breath looked like Dragon's breath. Steaming and blowing from her mouth so hot it would make Viserys proud to see her inner dragon be unleashed. Daenys' eyes held no more love for Dany. At least for now. Daenys fixed herself, carried herself back up the steps. Turning to Dany again who moved from Jorah's arms by a little bit. 

"I am not a cruel woman. I am not Viserys. But you deserved that." Daenys called out to Dany. 

"You would go against me! They have you wanting to take my rightful place!" Dany threw back. 

"It is not about being rightful, Daenerys. It is about being the right one to rule. As far as I know you are not fit to be the Queen." Daenys turned her entire body to Dany who was now pissed off. 

"You planned all of this! I did this to protect you!" Dany's voice cracked from her yelling. 

"You sold me like a slave, Dany. You sold me like I was property. You're not the Breaker of Chains. But the Maker of Chains." Daenys cooed. 

Dany ignored Jorah who protested her to go further. The Dothraki came to Daenys whom she halted them. Dany came up to Daenys face who was unreadable like Bran's. Bran watched as the Dothraki kept him safe as well as Ghost who growled a bit. He was actually proud that she made her own bran face. He sat there as Viserion and Rhaegal screeched in the distance. He put his hand on Ghost's fur. Looking at him, the direwolf lowered his growls but still was in the position to attack.

"Don't you dare go against me, Daenys." Dany snarled. 

"I am going against you, sweet sister." Daenys slipped. 

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?!" Dany's eyes held in fire but it wasn't as big as Daenys'.

"No, Ser Barristan, Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys, and The Starks gave me everything. You were but a shadow that I followed in." Daenys' reply was so acidic it made Dany back away slowly from her. 

"This is what will happen Daenerys Stormborn. I will let you go with your Unsullied with Drogon, Missandei, Grey Worm, and Ser Jorah. You will go back to Mereen and stay there until the day we both die." Daenys came forward. Her hands folded into each other, her boots clicked clacked loudly, and her eyes was like staring into bright blue flames. Dany kept backing away, tears in her eyes. 

"You will never set foot in the Six Kingdoms or The Northern Kingdom again. So help me to the Old Gods." Daenys announced. 

Jon and the Stark children looked at each other. "Six Kingdoms and Northern Kingdom" ? Bran had his mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard the Six Kingdoms bit. He stared on as Dany stepped down the steps again. She did not accept this. Dany's mouth was pressed into a thin line-

"I will not have what is mine be taken by YOU." Dany's eyes were pointed to Daenys who kept her posture. She raised a brow and nodded,

"A wager then? My champion against yours? If I win, you leave and never come back. I lose, you can have my head." Daenys watched as Dany was made no attempt to listen to Ser Jorah. She nodded her head at Daenys who turned her back away. Daenys went up to Bran and he looked up at her. 

"We don't have a champion." Bran looked a bit worried. 

"Then we better find ourselves one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying! Because the next chapter I want it to be awesome. Knowing me it's gonna be awful writing but one can hope right? Anyways, I hope you guys are still enjoying! 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Love ya! ❤


	20. The Unicorn Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remove your helmet so I may see your face, Ser.

Daenys stood as many of the lords begged their Queen for them to be her champion. Bran had Ghost as Sansa, Arya, and Jon were circled around the Queen. Viserion had guarded the meeting as they were tucked in room with no ceiling. Ruins were everywhere as some charred skulls were displaced here and there. Arya had volunteered but that was soon dismissed. 

Moraq spoke up-

"Why not the Unicorn Knight?" Gawaene was not fighting this notion, the other men around him nodded but Daenys herself was confused. Bran pricked up as did Ghost. He whined happily as he heard of the Unicorn Knight. 

"Unicorn Knight? Is that you Lord Brax?" Daenys questioned. Hands still folded in front of her middle. 

"No, my queen, I assume they mean the mysterious Unicorn Knight that had saved your men, Qhoro and Moraq on the battle of the Long Night." Gawaene nodded to Moraq and Qhoro who nodded to their Khal. All the other lords nodded as she still needed more information on this knight. 

"He saved Ghost's life as well." Bran said next to Daenys who looked at him. Her eyes saddened-

"How so?" Daenys questioned softly. 

"I warged into him. I helped to the best I could. A wight came after him, bit his ear off, and the Unicorn Knight ripped off the wight. He saved many men that night. Perhaps he can too." Bran offered. 

All the men agreed with Bran. Murmuring and shaking their heads. Gawaene looked a bit concerned. Looking at Sansa who too had a worried expression on her face. He looked down and sighed. 

"Shall I retrieve him for you, my queen?" Gawaene straightened himself. Daenys took a moment and decided to test fate. She gave a single nod in approval and the men were excited and scared. Mostly Daenys, Gawaene quickly left to fetch the Unicorn Knight. Dany had chose her champion and Daenys wasn't surprised when she saw it was Ser Jorah. He accounted for her as Dany had Faith in her most loyal and trusted friend. Missandei and Grey Worm watched as Tyrion and Varys stood far from Daenys. Being protected by the Dothraki as Sansa was being protected by Arya and Jon whom were being guarded by Rhaegal, Viserion watched as he climbed above the columns. Keeping an eye on the armies surrounding Harrenhal. Daenys stood at the front where the first descending step of the broken staircase stood. She looked expressionless as the men heard the Unicorn Knight approaching. 

This Knight in Daenys' eyes wore gleaming but stressed armor of silver, a helmet bearing a unicorn horn at it's center. A purple sash around his arm and chest. A short sword and kneeled in front of Daenys. She bowed her head to the knight. 

"I wish you good fortune, my lord. May your sword strike true." Daenys calmly requested. The Knight bowed his head and stood up. This knight was not tall but just a few inches taller than Daenys. In her experience of fighting. Daenys noticed smaller and nimble men were faster than bulky and older men. The knight removed his sash and looked to Lord Gawaene as he bowed his head towards him. The Knight looked forward, Ser Jorah and them about ten feet apart where the match began. 

Daenys didn't budge or move when both knights recieved hard blows to their swords. The snow began to fall harder and the dragons breath gave warmth to the men surrounding them. Sansa watched as the Unicorn Knight caught Ser Jorah's blow. It made move closer as she Ser Jorah hit the Unicorn Knight's arm. Some blood split but it did make Sansa flinch. The Unicorn Knight did not flinch but only a little, he grunted and kicked Ser Jorah away. Making the man almost fall down, The Unicorn Knight moved away from each swing as best as he was able. Ser Jorah then got hit in the face with the armored elbow of the Unicorn Knight. Causing blood to trickle down Ser Jorah's left eye, making it bit more difficult for the Bear Knight to see. The Unicorn Knight was down, he collected himself and lunged forward but Ser Jorah caught the knight's sword with his hand. Both men grunted, slicing Ser Jorah's hand as the one hand caught the sword. Blood dripped down his hand, pooling where he stood and both men kept on making their swords ring against the sounds of dragons screeching and fire crackling. 

Arya moved up a bit, Rhaegal kept an eye on her. She had pressed herself next to a Tully man who moved out of the way for the Princess. Arya was interested in this knight because. This knight was small and slender. No hair shone from under their helmet, the eyes too dark for her to catch, not even the fires of the torches brought those eyes. 

The Unicorn Knight grunted as he was sliced in the arm. Blood went flying towards Daenys' path, which made her face change for a second and went back to being undetectable. The knight panted as Ser Jorah went to strike him down again but the Unicorn Knight caught his sword. Both trying to overpower each other, both were snarling and growling to keep one's strength pressed up against the other's. Teeth were bared, sweat dripping down Ser Jorah's brow as did the blood from hit from the elbow from earlier. Soon Ser Jorah overpowered the Unicorn Knight. Causing his sword to fly from his hands. Just as when the blood stopped flowing. The wind made the leaves sing their goodbyes. Daenys' breathed one last time and a loud grunt was heard. 

The sound of a sword dropped. The Unicorn Knight had stabbed Ser Jorah with the horn from his helmet. Some may call it cheating but it was fair game. All the rules stated was to kill or nearly kill the champion. It did not state what weapons to use. But, Ser Jorah had been stabbed in the middle of his chest with the metal horn. Men blinked, none gasped. Dany's scream was silent as was the moment. Ser Jorah had fallen on his back as the Unicorn Knight watched in shock. Arya was in shock as Ser Jorah had been slain, he was impaled on the metal horn located on the forehead and middle of the eyes were the horn had stood. It was dripping hot crimson liquid. Daenys had watched the man who taught Daenys and Dany how to speak Dothraki, taught them some things about Westeros. Advised and taught them to use their wits. Began to fade away from the loss of blood. Yes, she loved Ser Jorah, he was a good man. 

He gave her hope when there wasn't. Yet he chose Daenerys, thinking their was some good in her. Now it was all gone, Daenerys ran from being held back by both Missandei and Grey Worm. Tyrion lowered his head as he felt the loss of another good friend. Yet he did as he was told, doing his queen a justice to whom he believes she was worth fighting for. Dany ran to Ser Jorah, holding his head onto her lap. Dany heaved as he spoke those words to her. 

"Go... back..." Dany held Ser Jorah to her heart. Crying her heart out as she looked down at him. Rocking him to and fro like a child. She didn't know what to do, she then looked up at Daenys who let some tears run down her face. She came down the steps, her guards wanted to follow her. As she gave them the gesture to not. Dany's eyes said it all. Yet Daenys didn't sneer at them, she knelt down as the snow fell harder, bigger clumps, and she closed Ser Jorah's eyes. Giving his forehead a kiss. Looking up into Dany's eyes, she held Jorah closer to her chest. Dany so wanted to blame Daenys but Dany made her choice. 

"Lady Yara will take you back..." Daenys sniffled. 

Dany growled low at her sister. Fire was in her eyes. She pulled her sister's throat as Daenys pulled out a knife to Dany's throat. 

"I HATE you." Dany hissed. 

"You're entitled to." Daenys didn't flinch. 

"You did this." Dany let more hot tears flow. 

"No, we both did this." Daenys watched as Grey Worm came over to see the Princess having a knife to his Queen's throat. Daenys removed the knife as Dany removed her hand from Daenys' throat as well. She held Jorah tighter, Daenys stood up and looked down at Dany as if she was so insignificant in her eyes. 

"Leave and never come back. You harm any man, woman, or child in Westeros. I'll burn you." Daenys had quickly regained herself, taking her leave as she gave Grey Worm that look. She stopped as her glance continued. 

"Take your queen to Meereen and stay in Essos." Daenys said to Grey Worm who looked down in defeat, Dany was so enraged she kept on with her crying, Missandei ran to Dany who cried in Missandei's chest. Daenys looked back at Dany who looked at her through Missandei's hold. 

"You and I were brought into this world together and we will die together. Remember that." Daenys turned her back to Dany who cried more that her Bear Knight was gone. The Unicorn Knight had been picked up Lord Gawaene and taken away for the time being. Daenys came to the Stark family who looked at her. Her fears and tears running down her cheeks. Yet she looked so frozen-

"Dae... I'm sorry." Jon said. He wanted to comfort her as she shook her head. 

"He died honorably for his Queen. There is nothing I can do. Now, please excuse me." Daenys left the hall, Viserion purred sadly as did Rhaegal. They watched as the little man who watched them grow be carried off, Dany looked back at Rhaegal and Viserion. Drogon roared for his brothers to follow but they didn't. Drogon respected his brothers wishes so he took off without them. Rhaegal and Viserion stayed behind and watched the Unsullied begin moving, they were told by Lord Gawaene to go to Lannisport as it had enough Greyjoy ships to carry them back to Essos. 

Daenys was soon found by Bran who was wheeled in by Arya and Sansa. Jon too was behind as Daenys had herself leaning on an archway facing away from the direction of King's Landing. She sniffled lightly, remembering Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. She had one last token of Ser Jorah and that was his pin that bore the sigil of House Mormont. It was the bear, she rubbed it in between her fingers and heard Bran. 

"Daenys..." it was all Bran could say. Arya came up behind Daenys. Placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's as you said. He died for his Queen." Arya had Daenys look at her. Her sapphire eyes that Rhaegar gave her sparkled with grief.

"He died for those two little girls he helped raise. Don't be grievous. Be proud of him. Be proud of the man who became." Arya softly spoke. She gave Daenys a little nudge, sadly, Daenys agreed with Arya. Quietly wiping away those tears. As Sansa came up to her, she gave her a small smile. As did Daenys, she wiped away her tears, and kept Ser Jorah's pin close to her. Ser Barristan will be giving Jorah a good talking to in the Seven Heavens. 

No one got much sleep as they had to plan the invasion of King's Landing. Daenys had her mourning and kept to it. Bran respected it but still was by her side. But Daenys needed to have a word with this Unicorn Knight. Her champion who defeated the Bear Knight. So before she could a meeting with her lords. She asked Lord Gawaene to bring the Unicorn Knight to Daenys' tent.

Inside of Daenys' tent bore a new sigil of House Targaryen. The dragon was silver on a field of blue. It was her own sigil of her house. As Dany took the traditional route of Black and Red. Her tent had the gifts that the lords and ladies gave to Bran and her. Bran was sitting in his wheelchair, Daenys fixed his Raven pin and smiled at her. Daenys decided to change into clothes that fit the night. Sansa and Arya went off to get some food for the newly formed family.

"You don't need to fuss over me, my love." Bran watched as Daenys fixed his shirt and furs. 

"But I love fussing over you, husband." She winked. Bran shook in his head and fixed her own furs which was a shawl. Her dress was of baby blue velvet, long tight sleeves revealing her nice tone arms. Under her fur shawl, it sort of made Bran blush. Yes it made Bran blush to see a bit of her breasts and some of her stomach shone through the slit. It had a dip in the dress as it revealed the curves of her breasts and showed off the necklace that belonged to her mother. Of course, Daenys didn't want the lords to be distracted by the Queen's wardrobe. She covered herself with the fur shawl. That way only Bran could see her beauty. The dress behind had a somewhat long train. It did trail behind as she watched Sansa and Arya come in with delicious smelling meat pies. 

"Oh? What is that you have?" Daenys was excited to eat hearty food with her family. 

"Meat pies that House Karstark happily provided." Sansa declared. Arya had helped Bran be wheeled over to the table, Daenys managed to sneak in some Arbor wine to the table. Neither Sansa or Arya objected to that. Daenys helped Sansa set the table as Arya went to go find Jon so they could join the family dinner. As Sansa set the table, Daenys gave Bran a kiss on the cheek, he managed to help cut the pie. Sansa let him do that at least. Jon came in wearing not his armor this time, but his regular attire. Dark brown leather armor, longclaw was set aside by the table, and they were together as a family. 

Sansa was indeed grateful for this unique family. Jon once a bastard now apart of the family, well he's always been a Stark and always will be one. Arya a killer and face changer still her normal rambunctious self. Bran in his chair being tended to whom many of the Stark children believed her to be their enemy. Now Bran was married to her and is happy to have the most beautiful woman in the known world as his wife. He truly came a long way. Ned and Cat would be proud of their children. 

Just as soon they were eating dinner. Arya messing around with Sansa, Bran taking a sip of the wine and he found himself drinking just a bit more. Jon looked at Daenys who was simply at peace with herself. She was smiling with her new family, holding Bran's hand and laughing at Arya who managed to make Sansa mad. 

"Leave her be, Sansa. It was a joke." Daenys winked. Arya hummed triumphantly as she ate some more of the meat pie. Sansa rolled her eyes and let Arya get away with it this time. Jon had one thing on his mind... actually two things but the one bothering him the most was Daenys declaring herself to be Queen of SIX kingdoms instead of Seven. 

"What did you mean by it, Dae?" Jon interjected. Sansa and Arya ceased their smiles by only a little. Glancing at each other once in every two seconds. Bran had his hands in his lap and watched quietly. 

"Hm?" Daenys looked to Jon who really did look confused. 

"By Six Kingdoms. Don't you mean Seven?" Jon asked. 

"Six Kingdoms is what I meant, Jon. The North will be its own independent country." Daenys fixed her skirt. 

"Why?" Jon was bewildered. Sansa and Arya looked at each other and back at Daenys and Jon. 

"Because you deserve it. After everything that my family has done, what the Lannisters and Boltons have done to your people. I believe you should be ruled separately and kept to your own affairs. Besides, the only king they know is Stark. Which is you, Jon. You're the King in the North." Daenys announced. She looked at Sansa and Arya, they smiled for the first time and meant it. Bran he was astonished. She truly is full of surprises. 

"If that is what you want." Daenys tilted her head to Jon. All he could do was nod. 

"Then it's settled. The North is it's own Kingdom. From this day until the end of time." Daenys declared. Sansa and Arya had pride swell inside of them. Bran did too and Jon well, he needed a minute to process this. 

"Now, let's go back to eating and being merry." Daenys told her sisters. Sansa happily obliged as did Arya, Jon eventually partook in the family gathering. It was not long when they were all just sitting and laughing at the stories they all told to one another. Bran took off one of his gloves to hold Daenys' hand from under the table. Sometimes they stared into each other's eyes. Then going to look back at the merriment between themselves. 

Sansa and Daenys were clearing the table. Taking the dishes back to the "kitchens" when they came back. There stood Lord Gawaene and the Unicorn Knight. Helmet still on as Sansa and Daenys came in. Daenys had approached them both, Gawaene looked a little nervous. Sansa stood next to Arya who was standing next to Bran as Jon had too stood facing the men. Daenys looked over the knight who did indeed kneel in front of the queen. 

Daenys had her arms pressed over her middle, looking at Gawaene who gave her tender eyes who looked down at the knight next to him on his left. 

"Remove your helmet, Ser. I wish to see your face." Daenys asked softly. Everyone now paid attention, Bran wasn't least bit surprised as he already knew who it was kneeling. Arya and Sansa gaped, they were now in awe at who kneeled before them as Jon was shocked and baffled. 

There kneeling next to Daenys was Lady Sybelle. Her golden hair a bit sweaty from the fight and from the helmet itself. She had a cut and bruise on left cheek. It was nothing too grave, Daenys smiled some more knowing now it was a woman. 

"You may rise, Ser." Daenys asked politely as Sybelle came up. Her head still bowed to her Queen. 

"I see you also skill with a blade, Ser." Daenys couldn't help but smile at Sybelle's reaction. 

"You are not mad, you majesty?" Sybelle's sea green eyes were large. 

"Why? I have three knights protecting me and they are women." Arya nodded to Sybelle as Brienne was made Daenys' head of the Queen's guard by Sansa who vouched for her. 

Sybelle couldn't say much after that. It made her flush a bit. Daenys looked to Gawaene who was proud of his sister. 

"Kneel my lady." Daenys asked Sybelle. Gawaene had moved away, standing next to Jon who watched in wide eyes. Sybelle took a moment to process the words but she proceeded and knelt in front of Daenys. Daenys was given her sword by Arya and Daenys unsheathed her sword. Holding Bryght Brother, 

"I, Daenys Lightborn of House Targaryen, first of my name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar. Protector of the Six Kingdoms and defender of all Faiths, charge you Sybelle, of House Brax, to be brave..." she laid her sword on the left shoulder. Then switched to the right shoulder, "...I charge you to be just and to defend the helpless, the weak, and the crown..." then she laid her sword on top of Sybelle's head. "No longer are you a bastard, I name you Ser Sybelle of House Brax. Rise a knight, my lady." Daenys smiled softly, Sybelle all her life wanted to be a knight and a lady. She got all of it in one night. She rose to her feet and bowed her head to Daenys. 

Sybelle was so happy, Gawaene was proud of his little sister. He couldn't help but hug her as did Sansa and Arya. Daenys went over to Bran who smiled at her too. He took her hand and gave it a kiss. Jon though he didn't know what to do. He saw Sybelle so happy as a Lady and a knight. After all of that Sybelle was told to go find Brienne to begin her duties as a guard in the Queensguard. 

In the morn, it was made clear that they needed to head somewhere safe to gather all the Houses. So they travelled to Gulltown. Daenys had won The Vale easily since Lord Royce vouched for Daenys as to be the most honorable, beautiful, and strongest woman he's ever met and seen. Many of the Vale do not doubt she would bring Fire and Blood thanks to Sansa revealing that Petyr Baelish was the one who worked for the Lannisters to bring House Stark down. The Vale gave their full support and men to defend their new Queen. Especially from Cersei. Gulltown was a site in Daenys' eyes. Bran told her that her ancestors fought and won Gulltown through the Dance of Dragons and defended House Targaryen at least some house fought for House Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion. 

Daenys seemed to remember that this Harbor reminded her of the Tyroshi harbors. Packed and teeming with life and color. How she sees many merchants who are from the Free Cities to witness the beauty of Daenys Targaryen. The people got to see her two dragons who screeched over head and fly into the clouds. Daenys came to Gull Tower, being invited in by House Shett who now believed the might Daenys Lightborn. Many houses followed suite such as the only two Westernland House supporters, The North, The Riverlands, Dorne, The Reach, and now The Vale. Never in The Vale history have they recieved such a mighty host. 

Daenys was preparing in another room, lavished and strong suited for both Bran and herself. They kept to themselves to rest a while before making actual preparations. As for Jon, he came back from helping Sansa and Arya settle as they pledged to help Daenys win back the Iron Throne. As he came into the great hall of Gull Tower, he saw men preparing for a grand feast, laying wood for the fire. Running around tending to other guests, guards talking and walking. Brienne giving orders to Podrick to watch the guards and in this great hall. Jon saw Sybelle with her sword. She was checking it, as she wore a plain violet dress that had silver trimmings and her golden hair loose and wild. She swung her sword around, as she turned Jon caught her sword with his. She stared at as it caught her off guard. 

"Why didn't you tell me, Sybelle?" Jon had finally got his arm out of that sling. He got move it around, still ached, but he was able to lay on it and move it around. Sybelle she sheathed her blade. 

"So you can treat me like a little Lady? I think not, your grace." She went around in her chest to search for something. Jon sighed. 

"I wouldn't have treated you like one." Jon intervened. 

"Yes you would have. All my life I wanted to be a Lady but never in my life have I ever been encouraged to fight. I saw Gawaene train. So in the dead of night. I too would swing a sword in my room. Whenever I got mad at him or the girls in the sewing circle. I would swing my sword on a bed post and ruin the bed. He came and saw me. I was scared that he would take it away from me. But he told me I was swinging to wide. Ever since then he taught me so." Sybelle defended herself. 

Jon, he understood her and he came up to her. Held her close to him. 

"I am not mad at that, my lady. I am only mad that you didn't tell me." Jon whispered. Her sea green eyes searched his dark ones. 

"I didn't speak of it because I thought you would treat me so." She said back. 

"I wouldn't have. I would have been proud that my nurse saved my men and the others." Jon assured. 

Sybelle smiled softly. He was sincere as he rubbed her arms. He moved his hand to her cheek, rubbing the faded bruise. She looked at him and blushed, Brienne though raised a brow and coughed. 

"Forgive me, your grace and my Lady but... a meeting has been called by the Queen." Brienne smiled at Sybelle who blushed more and Jon nodded. He let Sybelle go and lead on to the sight where the Queen looked very angry. Sansa too was on the edge as was Arya. Bran though his expression was still the same. Unreadable. 

In this room it was a large study. Containing maps, books, parchment, chairs, a large round table, and a grand fireplace. Only the heads of each house were there and none of them looked happy either. Daenys had her back faced away from the men as Tyrion rushed in. He was obviously Daenys' hand as Varys was tucked away in a corner as he was the one who gave the news. 

Jon stepped up to ask Daenys what has happened. 

"You grace? What's happened? Is it Cersei?" Jon was anxious as Bran looked onto Daenys as he touched her hand. She came back to herself as she turned around, trying to soften her face. 

"Worse. My men have captured the Kingslayer." Daenys stared at Jon who looked at Daenys with wide eyes. Tyrion gulped and went up to Daenys. 

"Your grace, at least let us speak with him." Tyrion slightly pleaded. Daenys sighed in agreement which made Tyrion's face soften in relief. Sansa was curious as she stood next to Gawaene who looked down at the Northern princess. He and the lords looked on to see what she was about to say-

"Bring him to the Great Hall." Daenys announced. 

All the Lords from House Brax to House Shett of Gull Tower stood all around the Great Hall. The feast was almost ready but halted. It was decorated with House Shett's banners, a black and white checkered field with three golden wings on its banner. All of them stood around and next to their Queen. Daenys wore a sapphire brazen dress, her skirt was black that went to her knees, black boots, hair kept in those three braids but intertwined with one another to create tinier ones. All fastened together in tiny silver bells. She had on a silver sash with her dragon and raven pin pinned to her right to keep the sash from flying. 

Guards came in with Jaime Lannister to see the host of Daenys Lightborn. He couldn't believe that she of all people. Had inherited Rhaegar's sad blue eyes. Yet they weren't sad, they looked fiery and cool. That kind of fire wasn't safe in anyone's eyes but they felt safe behind hers. 

Jaime was pushed upfront, his hands chained, and he looked up at her and then back down. Tyrion appeared next to Daenys as he was about to speak but was beat to-

"Ser Jaime of House Lannister, knight of the kingsguard, twin brother of Cersei, the widow of the Usurper of Robert Baratheon, and Kingslayer. Welcome to Gull Tower." Daenys announced plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to bring in Jaime! Sheesh!   
> I hope you guys are enjoying! I love y'all and I'll see you guys in the next one! ❤


End file.
